A Death Eater's Regrets
by RonMioneOnly
Summary: AU Story: Ron Weasley is a Slytherin and best friend of Draco. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron had followed Draco in Draco's father's steps of becoming a Death Eater. Only Ron regrets it and wants to escape, but how? Better summary inside...
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my second story I've written so far. This is not the same story as my first story with the exception of Ron Weasley as a Slytherin. This is a Prologue chapter before the actual story. Also, this story is rated M for strong violence and language. Later on there will be sexual situations, but right now it will be dark for a few chapters. Proceed.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Prologue

It was a fine sunny day at Hogwarts and from the Hogwarts castle; anyone could see a lone flyer flying around the Quidditch Pitch. The lone flyer turned out to be Ron Weasley. He was in deep thought as he slowly flew around the pitch.

Ron had gotten so much freedom this school year that he could break any rules and not get detention or worse at all. The reason for that was because Severus Snape had been appointed the Headmaster of Hogwarts at the beginning of the term, just a few months after the death of Albus Dumbledore. That is why Ron was flying outside alone since only Slytherins could do anything they wanted to.

He was also on his broom because he could think better. He was thinking about what he was going to do. What did he want to do after the war? Ron knew the final battle was going to happen sometime soon, but was terrified of what would happen. He was a Slytherin for God's sake! He and Draco had reigned over all Slytherins and pretty much every other student in Hogwarts, except for those bloody Dumbledore's Army members. Many people expected him to go with Draco and become a Death Eater. Ron was just hoping it wouldn't come to that.

This year, the Carrows who were a pair of Death Eaters, had taken over the school as a Muggle Studies professor and a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well. In the DADA classes, he felt bad every time he cast the _crucio_ on several students that had gotten detention. He knew it was the inevitable if the Carrows were to teach at Hogwarts, but he had to do it as not to rouse suspicions. His family who were pureblood fanatics had encouraged Ron into helping the Carrows. He hated it and his sister Ginny Weasley as well as his twin brothers tried talking him out of it. It didn't work because Draco was his best friend and Ron knew he couldn't turn his back on him. He would do anything for Draco; it's just how close they really were. Draco was like family to him.

Before he could think anymore, a voice broke into his thoughts. "Ron! Ron!" the voice of Draco Malfoy yelled from the ground of the Quidditch Pitch. Ron saw him and flew down to the ground.

He got off the broom and, "What? What's wrong?" Ron questioned.

"It's time." That was all Draco had to say. Ron knew exactly what it meant. It meant that the final battle would be happening soon. It was here and the Dark Lord was coming to Hogwarts.

"What did he say?" Ron asked as he mounted his broom and hurriedly followed Draco into the Hogwarts castle.

"I found out that the Undesirable is here at Hogwarts and the Dark Lord is coming here to settle this for once and all. I think they may be in the Room of Hidden Things." Draco said.

"It's called the Room of Requirements." Ron corrected Draco. Draco rolled his eyes as if he could care any less, so he continued, "So, what's the plan?"

"We got to watch for any sign of the bloody Golden Trio. I already got Crabbe and Goyle to watch for them. They'll let us know, but we should get ready anyways. The Dark Lord will finally kill Harry Potter! I wish I had the chance to kill him." Draco pouted. Ron knew what he was talking about since Draco had returned from the Malfoy Manor one day with a different wand. Draco had embarrassedly admitted everything that happened there and that Harry Potter took his wand before escaping.

Hours later, there was no sign of the Golden Trio just yet. Right now, Ron was at the Slytherin table sitting with Draco on one side of him and Pansy on the other.

All of a sudden, Draco punched him in the arm. "What the bloody hell you punch me for?" Ron snapped. Draco said nothing but pointed at something. Ron turned in the direction of his finger and saw the Golden Trio at the Gryffindor table. _'Oh no'_ Ron thought. This was it, they really were here.

Then once again, all of a sudden, the voice of the Dark Lord magnified from outside of Hogwarts. He was announcing his presence and demanding them to hand over Harry Potter. After he finished, Pansy jumped up from her seat and screamed that Harry was there. Of course that wouldn't work as Ron knew it wouldn't since all three other houses stood up in front of Harry Potter. Professor McGonnagal demanded Slughorn to take all of us Slytherins away from the castle.

Draco and Ron stayed behind as they noticed the Golden Trio walking away and out of the Great Hall. They also get Crabbe and Goyle along the way as they followed the Golden Trio into the Room of Requirements. After a few minutes, it got out of control. Crabbe and Goyle weren't listening to us as we corned Harry Potter. It seemed that they would only listen to the Dark Lord and not us anymore as they had been doing for the last 6 years. Then all of a sudden one of them, Ron didn't notice, casted _fiendfyre_ which was one of the worst spells ever. They were in trouble until the Golden Trio saved them, except for Crabbe. Draco was upset at the sight of seeing his friend dead whom he had known for nearly all of his life, even way before coming to Hogwarts.

Moments later, Ron took his eyes off Draco hunching over Crabbe as he heard the voice of his brothers Percy and Fred. Ron got up from the floor, but froze on the spot as he watched his brother, Fred, get killed by one of the Death Eaters. Ron couldn't believe it, but he knew that the twins and Ginny was on the good side and helping out. Sure, all of the Weasleys were neutral, not helping either side, but they did share almost the same beliefs of the Dark Lord. He wanted revenge, but Draco pulled him away and dragged him all the way down the corridor and out of the castle. They were doing what Slytherins did best: flee and save their selves. The next thing he remembered was Draco trying to get past the battle lines into the Death Eater's side was when he suddenly got knocked out and the world went black.

Later, Draco was waking him up and the battle was still going on. Draco helped him up and they fled. It was only a few hours later when they learned of the results of the battle. It was unbelievable. The Dark Lord had been killed. The worst thing was that Draco had discovered that his father, Lucius Malfoy, had been crushed to death as a piece of the castle fell on top of him. Draco blamed it all on Harry Potter. It was his fault that they came to Hogwarts, but Ron knew it would have happened or not one way or other.

Draco then asked Ron the biggest question of Ron's life. "Ron, will you help me get revenge on the Golden Trio? I can't do it on my own. Harry Potter needs to pay for what he did. There's no one else good enough to lead the Death Eaters. With my smarts and your talents in strategy, we could lead the Death Eaters and be a success. Please, I need you to be my right hand man." There, Draco had finally asked him.

Ron froze and didn't know what to do. He was determined to say no because being a Death Eater and torturing or killing people wasn't his thing. The only problem was that Ron was also a very loyal person. What he said next shocked himself, "Sure, Draco, I'm with you all the way. Let's do it."

That was it. No more having a good life. They were going to go on the run. They had to find a place to hide since aurors kept watch on the Malfoy Manor. Draco had gathered up all the remaining Death Eaters and convinced nearly half of them to follow Draco in the path of revenge against Harry Potter. What happened after that went by like a blur. It was some of Ron's worst nightmares coming true. He was forced to torture people and as well muggles. Draco killed several muggles for fun because that was all they could do at the moment. Draco and Ron had to be as quiet as possible and they didn't want anyone to notice that Death Eaters were planning on a comeback, although, that wouldn't be for quite a while. At the same time, Ron could only think why he had not followed his head to not become a Death Eater. He never wanted to be a Death Eater. What could he do? It would be a long nightmare for Ron.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This was just a set up to introduce Ron and how he really feels before the main story. I won't reveal anymore, so just keep reading. Please review as well. Thanks.**


	2. Nightmares

RonMioneOnly

Presents

_**A Death Eater's Regrets**_

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

_It was nearly midnight when Ron apparated into someone's house. Loud pained screams can be heard from a room upstairs. "Crucio!" yelled the voice of some Death Eater. Ron looked up to the ceiling and sighed. This was his job being Draco's right-hand man. He was excellent in interrogations. This was the home of a well-known ministry worker, but for some reason, Ron couldn't remember his name._

_He returned his gaze at a set of stairs near the back of the house. He took the stairs up to the room where his fellow Death Eaters were torturing a group of family in order to get them ready for interrogation. The whimpering sounds increased as he got closer to the door. _

_With caution, Ron gently tapped on the door with his wand and announced his presence with his password as to prevent any of his men cursing him when he walks in. He opened the door and walked in to find a slightly overweight man in his late 40's withering on the floor of the room. To the right of the man kneeled his short and thin wife, his 17 year old son who had returned from a different wizarding school for Christmas break, and finally his 14 year old daughter who was here for the same reasons as her brother. On the left and behind the man were 5 Death Eaters covered in black robes. _

_"Ah, you are here already. Are you ready?" asked the Death Eater pointing his wand at the withering man on the floor._

_"Yes, please move." Ron demanded. The Death Eater grunted and moved away from the man. Ron peered down at the man showing no emotions. Ron never showed any emotions because on the inside he was actually feeling remorse for the man on the floor. That was the way he dealt with things. He hated what he did, but he was required to do his deeds because terrible consequences would happen to him if he didn't. He never thought about it because he didn't want to find out what would happen to him since he was the highest ranking Death Eater behind the leader of the Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy. The last Death Eater that tried to leave was crucio'd for 5 straight hours before he got slashed in the throat into a slow painful death. _

_"Do you know why we are here?" Ron slowly asked the man on the floor. He had asked as slow as necessary because the man was in pain. _

_"Yes." The man stuttered. _

_"Good, this'll be quicker for us. So, I assume you know we are in need of those files. Do you know where they are?" Ron questioned. He never threatened in his interrogations because his being a Death Eater and his size/height was huge enough to be intimidating. One look at Ron Weasley and people would think twice trying to do anything to him. _

_"I'm not telling you shite!" the man spat out. The Death Eaters around Ron chortled darkly because the hurt man was trying to fight back but weakly._

_Ron sighed. "Look, these men are willing to hurt you more if you don't tell us."_

_"Go to hell!" yelled the man. The man's pain was starting to dissolve._

_All of a sudden, the man's wife screamed. A Death Eater had just grabbed a fistful of her hair and pressed a knife against her throat. This was the part that Ron hated, blood. He only hoped it was enough for the man to spill._

_"Don't hurt her! Please! Wait just a damn minute!" the man pleaded. He saw beads of blood drizzling down his wife's throat as she gasped. The man frantically continued, "Okay okay. I'll tell you. It's…oh god…it's in a storage at a muggle storage space in Liverpool. I know you know where I'm talking about. Please just let us go. Please." The man begged._

_Ron stared into the man's eyes because only a few people that knew him knew he was a master at reading minds. "He's telling the truth. Let's go." Ron affirmed. Now, the next part is the part that Ron hated the most. They used to not torture any important wizards/witches, but now they lately had been doing just that. The next part they did what they always did with some muggles after torturing. Kill. Just at that thought, the knife pressing against the wife's throat was roughly slashed across her throat. She gurgled as the man screamed "NO!" In the next instant, all other Death Eaters were on the man and his children immediately killing him. The young children stared in horrid as their father had been gutted and the Death Eaters proceeded to do the same to the children. The second the knife went to the young girl…_

There was a loud gasp as Ron immediately woke up in his bed. He shot up breathing heavily. He took in his surroundings as reality slowly came back. It was just another normal nightly nightmare for Ron. It had been that way for nearly 2 years. It was 2 years worth of nightmares since the Battle of Hogwarts. Ron was now 20 years old and lying in his bed in the Headquarters whom he shared with Draco. They had found an extremely private house in the backwoods of Scotland just a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. The house was also under a fidelius charm which was a very difficult spell to perform. Luckily for them, Ron was very intelligent to the point where he could be as smart as the mudblood Hermione Granger in their year was.

After calming down from his nightmare which the events had occurred just under 2 months ago, he rose from his bed and headed for the loo. He took off his pajamas bottoms and jumped in the shower that he had just turned on seconds before.

After his shower, he got dressed and went down to the kitchens for breakfast. This house was huge, but like a mini manor. Draco and Ron used this house as a Headquarters for Death Eaters. They were the only two living in the house besides Draco's house elves. They held only meetings here when necessary.

In the kitchens, one of the house elves slowly walked up to Ron and, "What does Master Weasley wish to have for breakfast?" the house elf grumbled.

"Get me plenty of bacon, some eggs, and crumpets as well. Don't forget the coffee, black. Get on with it." Ron commanded. Ron always had a big breakfast. That was just the way he was. He had been that way all of his life because his mum always cooked lots of food. At this thought, Ron felt depressed. He had not seen his mother in over 2 years. He missed his family greatly. The last thing he knew was that his favorite brother Bill had married Fleur Delacour and still worked as part of Gringotts. Charlie continued to work with dragons, but had a long term girlfriend as well. There were predicted wedding bells in the future. Percy still worked at the ministry, but he was now engaged to a woman named Penny. His brother George continued to have a successful Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had opened up locations almost all over the UK, but he still struggled over the death of Fred. Finally, Ginny, his baby sister, was in a serious relationship with Harry bloody Potter.

Ron snapped out of his trance when the house elf brought his breakfast. He began eating and half-way through his breakfast; he felt a burning sensation in his left forearm. The dark mark was pulsing.

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**A/N: Wow. This is dark. Th****is is a tale of a Death Eater, so of course it would be dark at times. This was another short chapter as well. It will probably be that way for a few chapters, but I promise that it will get longer. For now, it will have to do. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be, but I'm going to do my best no matter what. Please review because it's a great encouragement to me. I hope this isn't too dark for your taste. Thanks for reading and see you next time. **


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! So, now we know that Ron has been regretting the last 2 years, but he is extremely afraid of trying to escape because he doesn't want to die. Well, there's not much to say because I don't want to give anything away, so read on.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 3:  
**The Plan**

After the burning sensation in his forearm stopped, the dark mark stopped pulsing. Ron sighed at this. It was morning and the meeting wouldn't be until around 8:00 tonight. It was always the same time whenever Draco called the top Death Eaters including Ron.

He looked down at his right wrist where a muggle watch was around his wrist. He had acquired the watch when they were on the run. They had to avoid wizarding villages/areas in case they got caught. So, for nearly 6 months, they spent time in muggle towns and their hotels. His watched showed that it was only 10:00 in the morning. He had several errands to do for the day.

After he finished breakfast, Ron went back to his bedroom without running into Draco. He hadn't seen Draco all morning, but pushed the thought aside as he went into his loo. He got ready for the day. He stared in his reflection as he thought back to his nightmare.

_Flashback_

_On the floor of the room lied a group of family bleeding to death. The father had already died as well as the mother. The son was dead, but next to him was the daughter of the family. The daughter was panting, trying to breathe as her blood was spilling out of her mouth. Ron looked down at the girl with a blank face and the girl stared back in his eyes. She took her last breath as she died on the floor. The last thing she saw was the face of the man that was responsible for all of this. Sure, he hadn't landed a hand on the girl, but he was the reason they went to interrogate this family. The Death Eaters around him apparated, leaving Ron in the room. He gave a sad sigh as he too apparated out of the room as well. _

_End Flashback_

Ron head was down, his chin touching his chest, as he was panting heavily. Ron hated his life. He didn't feel like 20 years old, he felt like 40 years old. He had seen and done many things to last a lifetime. After that mission, which was the first time with important wizards/witches, the aurors started looking for Draco and Ron.

Ron stopped thinking and went back to his bedroom. He changed his clothes into normal daily wizard wear. He was also good at Transfigurations and could transfigure his features like a Metamorphmagus could, but with a wand. He turned himself to brown hair with brown eyes and also took away all the freckles on his skin to just regular tan skin.

He looked at himself in a mirror and was satisfied with his appearance. He took out his wand and apparated to outside of Diagon Alley.

"Do you want something to drink, Sir?" Tom the barman asked. Ron had apparated from outside of the Leaky Cauldron in the alley to avoid being caught by muggles. He always had to go through the Leaky Cauldron to get into Diagon Alley.

"No thanks." Ron said in a different voice. Draco and Ron always took precautions whenever they went somewhere, but it was usually Ron that went to wizarding areas because he was good at transformations.

Ron went to the back of the Leaky Cauldron and out to enter Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was better these days. He took in his surroundings noticing that Ollivander had indeed returned. He heard that he had to heal for nearly a year and took plenty of time off before reopening his wand shop. In the distance, he could clearly see the sign of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ron was tempted to take one glance at his brother George, but turned in the direction of Knockturn Alley.

The streets of Diagon Alley were extremely busy that it was difficult for Ron to push his way through the crowds to Knockturn Alley. It was August 25 and students were going to Hogwarts in a couple days.

He stopped in front of Borgin and Burkes and entered the shop. Ron noticed Mr. Borgin behind the register of the shop. "Mr. Borgin." Ron greeted.

"Ah, what does sir need?" Mr. Borgin sneered. Ron didn't like this man at all, but went here all the time whenever necessary.

"I need some cursed knives if you got them?" Ron asked.

"Ah yes, come around here." Mr. Borgin gestured to Ron as Ron followed him.

In the glass container that Mr. Borgin showed him contained several daggers that were cursed. Ron had to buy some to hand over to one of his fellow Death Eaters. Ron also was buying some for himself as well because if he was forced to kill, he would rather do it with a cursed knife. Ron had tried the _Avada Kedavra _curse once and hated the feel of using the killing curse. Ron only had killed 2 men in the last 2 years, the first with the killing curse and the second with a cursed knife.

"Ok, Mr. Borgin, I'll take these 4 daggers in the third row." Ron said.

"Excellent choice, sir." Mr. Borgin opened the glass door behind the container and pulled the 4 knives. He wrapped them up in a wooden container to keep them protected.

Before Mr. Borgin could say anything, Ron already knew the cost and had given the right amount of money for the knives. He put them in a pocket inside his cloak and left the shop. Before he could leave Knockturn Alley, a small owl flew towards Ron and perched onto his shoulders.

Ron grabbed the letter that was tied around the ankle.

_Rencontrez-vous a la Tete de Porc a l'engrais a 12:00_

That was the entire letter said. If the Death Eaters were to communicate others through owl post, they would be in French since that was what a lot of descendants of several Death Eaters were from. The letter had said to meet at Hog's Head at 12:00. Ron looked down at his muggle watch and noticed he had a half hour before he had to meet him. The familiar handwriting was that of Rodolphus Lestrange. Bellatrix had died in the final battle at Hogwarts that Rodolphus got so angry that he wanted revenge, so he joined us only a year ago.

The owl left Ron immediately after Ron had taken the letter which meant that the owl was not expecting a response. Ron quickly moved out of Knockturn Alley and back to the Leaky Cauldron and out. He then took out his wand and disapparated to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade wasn't anywhere as busy as Diagon Alley because that was the main area that wizards and witches went for supplies. He started walking for Hog's Head even though he still had 20 minutes before meeting Lestrange.

"Ouch!" grunted a woman that Ron had just accidentally walked into. The woman whose hands had been filled with books had dropped to the ground.

Ron immediately went down to the ground to help her. "Sorry, Miss, I wasn't watching." Ron apologized. He gathered half of the book while the other woman gathered the rest. He stood up and almost gasped out loud at who the woman was.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching either." Hermione Granger said. Ron stood frozen for a few seconds before breaking out of his trance.

"Do you need help with these books?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at him gratefully.

"Oh no, I couldn't trouble you." Hermione said.

"Hey, it's no problem. Where are you going? I'm going to Hog's Head." Ron offered.

"Oh! That's where I'm going too. I'm meeting some friends there." Hermione said.

"Well, then let me carry some of these for you. I'm Justin." Ron offered his hand to Hermione as he gave her his alias name.

Hermione grabbed his hand and shook as she replied, "I'm Hermione."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione. Well, shall we go?" Ron wondered.

"Oh, yes please." Hermione smiled and they walked towards Hog's Head in comfortable silence.

When they reached the entrance of Hog's Head, Ron turned to Hermione.

"Thanks for carrying my books." Hermione thanked.

"Oh, it wasn't a problem." Ron handed Hermione's books back to her and opened the door for her. "Oh hey, do you think I can send you mail? I would very much like to meet you again?" Ron asked. He didn't know where he was going with this as he hated mudbloods, but he felt that it would be a good idea to get to know her for some reason.

Hermione looked as if she was considering it, but she then replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend." Hermione said.

"Oh, that's okay. No worries." Ron said.

"But I'm sure we'll meet each other sometime in the future. Well, thanks for your help, I see my friends. See you." Hermione waved good-bye to Ron. Ron waved back as he went to the bar of Hog's Head. He could see Hermione sitting at a round table with two other familiar guys. Both had black hair, but Ron could easily recognize them both as Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. _'Oh shit! What the hell are they doing here? They must be here for lunch. I thought they usually went to The Three Broomsticks? I just hope they don't recognize Lestrange's voice when he gets here.'_ Ron thought frantically. He knew his disguised face and voice was not going to get him caught at all, but Rodolphus Lestrange was not able to disguise his voice that well. He could only transform parts of his face, but that was all his ability could do.

Ron asked Aberforth for a cup of butterbeer as he noticed the entrance of Hog's Head open. Two men walked in, one was walking towards the table of the Golden Trio as the other walked over to next to Ron. The other man had a unibrow as he sat next to Hermione. Ron couldn't recognize the man as the man leaned over and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips.

"So, you get my stuff?" Lestrange next to Ron asked.

"Of course I did." Ron said. When Aberforth wasn't looking, Ron reached in his cloak and pulled out the wooden case. Underneath the counter of the bar that the two sat at, he carefully grabbed 2 knives and handed it over to Lestrange. No one was the wiser as Lestrange pocketed the knives. Ron snapped the wooden box shut and returned it to his cloak.

They both decided not to talk anymore because they would both be seeing each other later tonight. Lestrange had a mission to do in France which is why he needed those knives. Ron left Hog's Head, not noticing Hermione staring at him as he left.

That night, Ron was sitting at a long table next to the head of the table at the end, Draco Malfoy. Ron looked around and looked at the other 10 Death Eaters that sat around the table. Ron had an uneasy feeling the moment he saw Draco's face. He could tell Draco was excited about his plan.

"Hello. I'm sure you are all waiting to hear my new plan." Draco wondered as all the other Death Eaters with the exception of Ron nodded. "Well, I think it's time we get revenge on the bloody Golden Trio."

The Death Eaters broke out in excited murmurs. Ron was afraid this would come up, but wished it wouldn't. He wouldn't want to live in a world of hell. He didn't want the Golden Trio dead because they were what were keeping the world safe. Well, at least Harry Potter was. Hermione Granger worked at the ministry and Neville Longbottom was an associate at Hogwarts under Professor Sprout.

For the next hour, Draco went over his plan about kidnapping several ministry workers including Hermione Granger. Draco had several Death Eaters undercover at the ministry. Two of them worked at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures which was the department that Hermione Granger worked at.

* * *

That night, Ron went to bed with many thoughts flowing through his head. He knew that if they succeeded with kidnapping everyone they planned to; they would be able to succeed in their mission of getting revenge on the Golden Trio. Ron knew that if it all worked, they may live with control over all wizards and witches. Draco would do what the Dark Lord had wished to do: control the wizarding world. The only difference was that Draco didn't have Horcruxes, but he did have more Death Eaters than the Dark Lord had under his control. The Dark Lord didn't like having Foreign Death Eaters that much so he only had a few from France. This time, Draco had Death Eaters under his control in more than 100 countries in the world. He had recently gotten almost 30 Death Eaters in the Americas.

Ron knew what he had to do. He had to find a way out. Sure, he could just kill Draco here in the house, but Draco was his best friend and he loved Draco like a brother. Ron couldn't do that, so he had to try to escape. One name came to mind: Hermione Granger.

**A/N: Uh-Oh, what is Ron going to do? I hope that all of you figured out who Hermione's boyfriend is. I mean, sure, I only used one word to describe him, but I thought it was the best word for him. So, please review and give me your thoughts. They would be greatly appreciated. If you haven't done yet, please check out my other Slytherin Ron story if you want. Thank you and see you next time.**


	4. The Escape

**A/N: I totally made a mistake on Hermione's boyfriend and put in the wrong words. So, I'm going to try to change it to ****very bushy eyebrows****. You'll find out whoever Hermione's boyfriend is either this chapter or the next. Other than that, Ron Weasley really wants out of his Death Eater thing, but how is he going to do it? I love your reviews! They are a great encouragement, I mean I have a really busy schedule and I can only write whenever is possible. I have two different stories at the same time, so I am trying to get at least one chapter each every week.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

Chapter 4:

**The Escape**

Ron Weasley laid in his bed thinking over Draco's plan. He knew that the number one target was Hermione Granger and for some reason, Ron felt that if he tried escaping, he should go to Hermione. He could try and save her as well as getting her to keep him protected. He knew she couldn't tell anyone, even the Order or her closest friends. Ron had to think up of a plan to get her.

Ron knew that he would have to take it in his own hands. He would have to do what they usually did on missions: stake the targets out. Ron already knew Hermione's routines at the ministry because of his two fellow Death Eaters being undercover in her department. All Ron had to do was watch what she does in the mornings before work and what she does after work before bed.

He heard a loud clatter downstairs in the manor. Ron rolled his eyes. Draco was the leader and he barely did anything except for really important missions. At least 4 or 5 days a week, he would retire to his wine cellar and drink himself to sleep. He had a large collection of firewhiskey that Ron wisely stayed away. Draco had placed hexes on the bottles to prevent anyone but him to touch them. Ron rolled over in his bed and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

_Ron and Draco stood in a wooded area in the cold mountains of Germany. They were surrounded by 10 Death Eaters. In front of Ron and Draco laid three bound men. These men had betrayed Draco and were helping the German Ministry out. Draco had been wanted in Germany for few weeks and these three men had told them._

_ "Who the fuck did you tell?" shouted Draco. Ron looked furious because he didn't want to chance getting caught and go to prison. Draco was angry because he had been betrayed. _

_ The three men kept quiet. They were only bound from the neck down and could easily speak. Still, they stonily kept their eyes at Draco. These men were brave like those puny Gryffindors Ron knew at Hogwarts. _

_ "MacNair." Draco whispered. Walden MacNair, who was one of the old Death Eaters that had been around for more than a decade or so, stepped out next to Draco._

_ "Yes?" snarled MacNair. He smirked as if he was getting a Christmas present. _

_ "Get me Amsel over here." Draco said. Amsel was one of the German Death Eaters who were in the middle between the other two now former Death Eaters._

_ MacNair grabbed Amsel by the hair and Amsel yelped in pain. MacNair dropped Amsel in front of Draco._

_ "Get his fingers." Draco commanded. MacNair smirked and grabbed Amsel's right hand. He forcibly grabbed the pointer finger. Ron turned his head away, so he wouldn't see it. Still, he could hear it._

_ "Incidere!" _(Latin translation: cut) _MacNair growled. Amsel screamed in agony. MacNair had just used his wand to cut Amsel's pointer finger off._

_ Ron turned his gaze back at Amsel who was now crouched over in pain. _

_ "Now, let me repeat the question which I did not have to repeat. Who the fuck did you tell?" Draco emphasized each word in the last sentence._

_ Before Amsel could get a word out, there were many loud cracks from all around them. All the Death Eaters except the three men took out their wand. There were yells from everywhere._

_ When they came closer, Ron got a better look. They were the German Aurors and Ron knew they had to get out of here._

_ "Ausgedehnt! Suchen Sie nach Malfoy!" _(German translation: Spread out! Look for Malfoy!). _One of the German Aurors yelled out. Ron couldn't understand what he was saying. Before he could apparated, a spell headed his way. It slashed across Ron's shoulder. Ron howled in pain and Draco heard him. Draco rushed to his side to help Ron._ _Blood was spilling out his shoulder at an alarming rate. Draco helped him up on his foot and when Draco knew Ron could walk, he apparated. Ron turned around and saw the German that had cut him. He then pointed his wand at him and used a spell that he had sworn himself never to use._ _"Avada Kedavra!"_ _yelled Ron. There was no reason to use the killing curse just because Ron got cut, but Ron was too angry to stop himself. The green spell hurled at the German auror and he fell to the ground. Ron took his chance and apparated._

Ron lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He was sweating and getting his breath under control. It was the night Ron had first used the killing curse. He despised himself for using the curse and he absolutely hated the feeling he felt in his wand from using the curse.

It was now 5:30 A.M. and Ron got out of the bed. He was getting up earlier than usual to follow Hermione Granger. He took a shower first, ate breakfast, and then transformed himself. Ron then disapparated to a house.

The house was only 10 miles away from the Ministry of Magic. Hermione lived as close as she could because she worked there. Ron looked around and disillusioned himself. He then used a spell that he learned from Severus Snape. It helped him fly without a broom by using his wand. It was handy, but Ron would rather use a broom.

He flew to the 12th floor of the large apartment complex and to a certain window that contained Hermione's room. She was at the top of the building because floors 10-12 were used by wizards/witches as the other 9 went to muggles. No one was the wiser anyways. There was a balcony outside Hermione's window, so Ron set himself in the balcony.

Through the glass doors of the balcony was Hermione Granger in the kitchen. She was eating toast and tea and while reading the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet had been truthful a lot lately since Rita Skeeter had been fired shortly after the battle of Hogwarts. Behind Ron, an owl flew to the doors and tapped on the doors.

Ron panicked for a second as he watched Hermione get up from her seat to the doors. She opened the sliding glass door and let the owl in. Ron took his chance to sneak inside before Hermione closed the door. Luckily, Hermione didn't notice him.

Hermione sat back down at her dining table and continued her breakfast as she opened the letter. She read the letter twice. "Of course, I will." Hermione muttered. Ron didn't know what she was talking about, but didn't dare to lean over Hermione to read the letter because he would easily get caught that way. Hermione accio'd a fresh piece of parchment and scribbled her reply on it. She then tied the letter to the owl's leg and took it back out to the balcony where she let it free.

Hermione looked at the time and went to her room to get ready. Hermione disapparated to work a half hour later. Ron left her house as well to look around muggle London. He had many hours to kill.

At 5:00 P.M., Ron was at a muggle restaurant eating some pasta he had never tried before. He had to leave in order to catch Hermione at her apartment. He paid with some muggle money he had for a while since he was living in muggle hotels two years ago.

At her apartment which Ron now knew the interior of the kitchen which helps him apparated to a place? Ron waited for Hermione to get home and when she finally did 20 minutes later. Ron followed her to her bedroom. Hermione was getting undressed and Ron couldn't help, but stare. Sure, she was a filthy mudblood, but Ron had to admit that she was beautiful. At a closer look, he could see that she wasn't wearing any makeup at all. _'Damn! She is fucking beautiful'_ Ron thought. When Hermione reached to unhook her bra Ron looked away. He wasn't a peeping tom and he would have liked to see her topless, but couldn't get himself to do so.

He turned his head back when he heard the door of the loo close. He waited until she got out. She was fully dressed now in a casual dress with a red lipstick on. _'Shite! Where is she going?'_ Ron thought frantically. Fortunately for Ron, Hermione muttered the place out loud before apparating out of her apartment.

Ron apparated to the inside of the Leaky Cauldron and saw Hermione walk towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. Before Ron followed, he took his disillusionment off and followed her since he was disguised anyways.

She stopped in front of a nice restaurant and walked up to a man. He was the same man that Ron saw the other day at Hog's Head. Now, he had a closer look at the man as the two went inside the restaurant. It was Viktor Krum! She was dating the Puddlemere United Quidditch player. Viktor had transferred from the Bulgaria team to the English Quidditch team in order to be closer in England.

After the date, they both exited the restaurant and walked to the Leaky Cauldron talking all the way. Ron couldn't hear them. They were outside the Leaky Cauldron as Viktor turned to Hermione. He said something to her and she smiled shyly. Viktor than leaned into her and kissed her. Hermione, Ron noticed, hesitantly brought her hands up to his neck and Viktor's hands started sliding lower. Hermione grabbed his hands before they reached her arse. Ron knew they had known each other since the Yule Ball, but it seemed that Hermione wouldn't let him do anything other than kissing. He could tell that Hermione was keeping her lips shut tight. Ron snorted at Viktor getting rejected technically.

For the next 6 days, Ron followed Hermione and figured out her routine. He grabbed some things and did an extension charm on a suitcase which he had shrunk to pocket-sized. Ron took his plan in action because Draco was planning on kidnapping Hermione in only 5 days.

Ron apparated right into Hermione's kitchen. The sound of the crack alerted Hermione who had rushed into the kitchen with her wand in hand. Ron raised his wand quickly and, "_Expelliarmus!_" Ron shouted. The wand flew from her hand to Ron's hands. Hermione's eyes bulged and looked ready to scream. He quickly silenced her, _"Silencio!"_ Hermione now couldn't make a sound. He then muttered, "_Locomotor Mortis."_ Hermione's legs locked together and she hobbled up and down over to a couch.

Ron looked down at her eyes that were filled with a familiar look of fear. "Hello Hermione." Ron whispered.

**A/N: Hermione is going to get the shock of her life. This was another short chapter, but I felt that nothing was needed to add. I wanted to ask you what you thought about the nightmare sequence. I wanted to know if I shouldn't do it nearly every chapter in case it gets tiring or if I should keep doing it like every two chapters or so. Please give me your reviews and thoughts on my question. I wouldn't want to make you bored at all.**


	5. Does Everyone Deserve a Second Chance?

**A/N: I had originally planned to have this chapter out before Monday night, but I got caught up with school work. This story will now be in two different POVs, so watch out for that to avoid getting confused. I know some of you think of Ron (my character in this story) as a cold-blooded man, but try to think of him technically like J.K. Rowling's version of Draco Malfoy. Draco was forced into having to try to kill Dumbledore, but he didn't want to do it. It's nearly the same here with Ron. Anyways, that's all I have to say at the moment, so proceed to read.**

**Chapter 5:  
****Does **_**Everyone**_** Deserve a Second Chance?**

_**Hermione's POV**_

Hermione couldn't believe she had let her guard down. Sure, no one was to blame since this was the last thing that would happen. Well, at least in her opinion. The war had been over for 2 years, even though there were plenty of Death Eaters around.

Right now, she was sitting on a chair with her legs locked together, silenced and with no wand at all. Her wand was in the hands of a man she had never thought she would see ever again. This man was best friends with Draco Malfoy and the two of them enjoyed bullying her and her best friends whenever was possible. The only difference with Ron and others was that he wasn't wearing a Death Eater's mask at all. In fact, he wasn't wearing a black cloak. It looked like he was wearing muggle clothing. This surprised Hermione greatly because she didn't think Ron would dare to go near muggles.

"Hello Hermione," Ron whispered. Ron didn't growl or talk harshly at all. To Hermione, he was acting like he wasn't there to kill her, but she couldn't be positive. Sure, he was speaking with such gentleness that Hermione would never expect to hear from a single Death Eater.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to kill you. I am also not going to harm you at all. I just want to have a little conversation with you. Would that be okay with you?" Ron asked.

Hermione could notice that Ron was having a hard time not to laugh at her face that showed she was extremely confused. _'Ronald Weasley came here to have a chat? What the heck is going on here?' _Hermione wondered.

"Just because you can't talk doesn't mean you can't use your head to answer. A simple nod or shake of your head would do." Ron drawled.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She was absolutely afraid of this man. She didn't know much about Ronald Weasley except a few things she heard from Harry. If Harry, Neville, and she hadn't gone on the hunt, she was supposed to be Head Girl with this guy who turned out to be Head Boy at Hogwarts in 7th year.

She closed her eyes and timidly nodded her head. She opened her eyes to see Weasley smirking. Hermione frowned, hoping that smirk didn't mean anything bad.

Ronald took his eyes off her and walked over to a couch that was located across from the chair Hermione sat in. He looked down at the couch before taking a seat. She thought he must have been making sure it was clean. _'Probably didn't want to sit in mudblood germs. Honestly, when will those Pureblood fanatics get over it?'_ Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well." Ronald's voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts and made her jump. "Let's just get straight to the point. I am going to take off the silencing charm, after I silence this room." He stood up from his seat and quickly muttered several spells. Hermione only recognized half of the spells as he turned to her and lifted the silencing charm off her before sitting back down on the couch.

Hermione exploded.

_**

* * *

**__**Ron's POV**_

Hermione Granger on the chair opened her mouth as soon as Ron lifted off the silencing charm.

"What the heck are you doing? Get out!" Hermione yelled. Ron was taken back for a second, but knew this was a normal reaction for what he had just done. Ron just sat there and staring at Hermione who was fuming.

"Is that all you want to say?" Ron wondered. He wanted Hermione to get everything out before they started this conversation. Hermione glared at him and sniffed as she turned her gaze away.

"Good. Now, like I said, I wanted to have a conversation. I know you would not want to talk, but what I have to say is of most importance to you. This conversation will be life-changing, well technically, for you." Ron explained. Hermione raised a eyebrow in confusion.

"What could be so important that you had to break in here and keep me against my will?" Hermione sarcastically spat.

"Your life." Ron bluntly answered.

"Wa…what?" Hermione stuttered. Her eyes bulged in fear.

"Oh no, don't be afraid. Like I said before, I am not here to kill you nor am I going to at all. But, I am here to be serious with you. This is no joking matter. I know I am a Death Eater and you would call the Aurors the instant you saw me. I won't let that happen today or ever anyways. I am asking you to listen to me because this is very important. Will you listen to me, I am not lying. Please." Ron asked.

He could see that Hermione felt a little confused when Ron said please because he knew that she probably didn't think that was in any Death Eater's vocabulary.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in irritation as she snapped, "Fine."

"Ok. I want to tell you something. Yes, I am a Death Eater, but I have good reasons to be here. To be honest, I don't want to give a long explanation. So, I'm just going to put it out there. There is a mission to kidnap you and a few others. Draco has decided it was finally time to get revenge and don't even think that it's nothing. Just because you guys won the war doesn't mean you can absolutely win this one. The number of Death Eaters we have is like triple the number of Death Eaters Lord Voldemort had. Hell, it's probably more than that."

Hermione looked speechless. She seemed not to know what to say.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hermione's POV**_

_'Is this a joke?' _Hermione thought in disbelief. _'I need to find some way to alert the Aurors. What to do?'_ While Hermione was thinking this, she felt a little pressure in her brain, but she ignored it.

"Don't even think about alerting the aurors." Ron said, breaking into her thoughts. Hermione jumped. _'Crap! He read my mind. I should've known by that pressure I just felt.'_

"Yes, I can read your mind, so don't be foolish." Ron warned.

Hermione stopped thinking in case she thought of something important and Ron caught wind of it. Hermione's brain never stopped thinking even for a second, so she kept her thoughts to unnecessary stuff.

"Fine. Say I believe you, why are you telling me this stuff? Wouldn't telling me jeopardize the chances of me and the others getting kidnapped? Hmm…" Hermione questioned.

She noticed Weasley giving a slight eye roll. "Of course, how could I not think up of that? Geez, I am not here as a Death Eater. Fine, I'll explain it to you. I'll explain everything about why I am here. Why I am telling you all of this. Now, I would appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut the whole time." Ron asked. Hermione huffed in indignation. She grunted to let Ron to go on.

"Okay, I don't know how long this will take to explain, but I'll do the best I can. I guess it all started back at the end of the war. Draco wanted revenge on those who killed his father. I don't really know who was responsible for it, but you guys, The Golden Trio, are his main targets. I know you all thought of me as an evil Slytherin, but I am now telling you that you are absolutely 100 percent wrong."

Ron ignored Hermione's quiet murmur "Yeah right" as he continued as if he had not been interrupted.

"I had a great life, I had everything: Money, power, and absolutely no problems at all in the dating department. What I expected to do after I graduate from Hogwarts was to become Keeper for either the Chudley Cannons, my childhood favorite team, or the best English team, Puddlemere United.

Let's move on. When Draco's father was killed, Draco went crazy, I mean absolutely insane. He wanted revenge, but before we could even start gathering up some remaining Death Eaters, Draco would nearly drink himself to death every night. If you knew me, you would know that I am fiercely loyal to my friends and family. I consider Draco as a brother. So, I couldn't say no to him when he asked me to help him partake in his revenge.

Yes, I realize that this was a bad decision on my part, but the look on Draco's face made me give in. I did not know how bad this decision would be. Honestly, I didn't. After the war, we both spent nearly 6 months in hiding in muggle areas. That was very difficult to adapt, but I have to admit that muggle technology is really cool.

Sorry, getting off the topic for a bit there. Anyways, I am here to tell you that I have hated every single second being a fucking Death Eater. I fucking hated it. I have fucking nightmares every single fucking night!"

Ron was interrupted for a second by Hermione's gasp of indignation, but it was probably because Ron was saying the word 'fuck' so many times. Nevertheless, he continued,

"I have done so many bad things that I can't sleep soundly for one night without taking a sleeping potion. Though, I hate taking those because they make me groggy in the mornings. I am here, being honest with you, that I am truthfully telling you that I hate being a Death Eater. I know you don't believe me, but another reason why I am here besides telling you about the plan to kidnap you.

For the last 14 months, I've been wishing for a chance to escape from my hell. I came here to you because I know you are my best chance at escaping, but I know I will have to convince you somehow to help me. I really don't know what else to say, but you can ask me some questions to help you understand better."

Ron took 3 deep breaths after his long declaration. Hermione honestly didn't know what to say. She looked into Ronald's eyes and could clearly see the pain in them. She shook her head inwardly, not wanting to think about that.

This was Ronald Weasley, Slytherin slash Death Eater man. Hermione was terrified of being the same room with him already. Still, he had told her many things that she believed, except for the part where he was regretted being a Death Eater. She thought that was the most unbelievable part of his statement since he had been raised in a pureblood fanatic family since he was born. Sure, his family wasn't that bad, Ginny was her best friend and George had accepted her. She didn't like Percy, never met Charlie, and Bill liked her to. Ginny's parents, Arthur and Molly, didn't like her at all.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ron's POV**_

Ron was waiting for Hermione to say something. He could clearly see Hermione struggling with something. He couldn't read her mind because he had to be looking in her eyes for the spell to work. Nevertheless, he just sat still and waited. He had told her everything; at least he hoped he hadn't forgotten to mention anything.

"Ok, say I believe you, what do you suppose I do about it?" Hermione asked.

Ron knew she was asking about the kidnapping plan. "Well, like I said, I want to escape, so I came to you. I was hoping you have some other place you could go as not to get caught." Ron explained.

"Why leave here? I have charms on this place, although, I have to say I am peeved at how you got in here. Never mind, I don't want to know anyways. "

"That won't stop them at all. I forgot to include one thing. There are over 15 people working at the Ministry as undercover Death Eaters. Yes, I know that is a scary thought. One of them is in the department that helps with charming a place. She, the Death Eater is a woman, can easily take off your charms and leave your place open for any Death Eaters. Also, there are two Death Eaters working in your department." Ron said.

Hermione gasped, "Who are they? The ones that I work with!" Hermione nearly yelled.

"I do not know their names, I'm sorry, but they are both guys. So, like I said, do you have another place to go? There will be no going to Grimmauld Place because that is where the Order is." Ron answered. Hermione eyebrows rose in fear as Ron continued, "Yes, I do know about the Order and Grimmauld Place. After all, I am friends with the Malfoys. I know the place is under a fidelius charm. Still, there has to be another place."

Hermione bit her lip. "So, this whole thing is for you to help you in return for me to help you?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, I know you won't trust me, but if you have another place to hide, I was hoping I could hide with you if that's okay? Also, when we get to that place…um…I promise to give you my wand in hopes you don't go to the Aurors or the Order?" Ron asked.

"So, you want me to take you to another place where we both hide and I take your wand? You are actually serious, are you? You would give me your wand? Um, can you give me a half hour to think?" Hermione asked.

Ron, not wanting to push his luck, nodded as Hermione asked Ron to remove the leg locks charm he had on her. She rose from her seat and went to another room. Ron got comfortable and waited. After 30 minutes, she returned. Her lips were bleeding a little and Ron knew she had been thinking hard and biting her lips really hard.

"Fine, Ronald Weasley, I'll help you, but if you betray that chance, I will sic the aurors on you. Heck, I'll even get my best friend, Harry Potter, to rip you a new one. Don't think of taking that chance. I believe you that there is a plan to kidnap me. I believe you that there are two Death Eaters in my department because there a few people that I find suspicious and they keep trying to sell Elves to abusive Purebloods." Hermione explained.

Ron smirked in triumph and leaned forward, "So, where are we going?"

**A/N: Will Hermione really give Ron a second chance? How will Ron get Hermione to trust him in some way? These questions will be answered soon. This is just the beginning of Ron's chances to escape. This story is a Hermione and Ron ship, but that will not be for a long while. Hermione is a good person and she wouldn't do that with some Death Eater. I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm just going to stop typing and leave. Thanks for reading and please review. They're awesome.**


	6. Protecting Hermione Granger

**A/N: I know you some of you guys think that Ron is begging Hermione for help and that is making him look bad in some way. What I'm really doing is that Ron needs help to be protected from his fellow Death Eaters and Aurors. In return, he will protect Hermione Granger. As for the part where he was saying about giving her his wand, I meant that as a figure of speech. He wouldn't give it up, but he is trying to get her to help him and at least trust him just a little bit. I don't know if that clears everything up, but I promise it will make sense soon.**

**Other than that, I must inform you that I won't be trying to update twice a week anymore until Spring Break. I am really busy and I am writing two stories at the same time, so it will only be one chapter for both stories once a week. I plan on updating every Friday or Saturday, just to let you know.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 6:  
****Protecting Hermione Granger**

Ron felt a little disgusted with himself for looking like a little crybaby, but it was necessary. If he couldn't get Hermione Granger to at least help him, he would be in trouble. He had run away from Draco Malfoy and his Death Eaters. Sure, they wouldn't notice yet, but after a day or two, they would definitely notice. Here he was, sitting across from Hermione Granger who was now biting her tongue in thought.

"Well, this is the only place I know. Why do you need a place?" Hermione asked.

Ron groaned inwardly. He wondered if she was daft. "Really? You're asking me that question? Look, I said I am escaping from my kind. I don't want to be like them anymore, I mean I figured that it would only last a year or less, but it has been longer and it's enough! I don't want to do that fucking shit any longer. I can't go anywhere. In a day or two, my kind will be looking for me, but they wouldn't think I will be anywhere with you. Also, I'm one of the most wanted men and Aurors are after me. Really, I can't go anywhere. So, that's why I am here, but since this is the only place you know, I guess it'll have to do."

Hermione immediately replied, "What! No, I don't want you here. I want you out of here!"

"Well, sweetie, I hate to tell you this, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon." Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron and, "Don't call me sweetie. So, I'm supposed to listen to you? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying, but I'm not really telling you what to do. This is for your protection, I mean, can't we compromise. You help me stay hidden and I help protect you from my kind. How's that?" Ron asked.

* * *

Hermione was biting her lips again and she could taste something metallic. Her tongue was starting to bleed a little, so she let go of her lips. She was now thinking whether or not she should compromise with this man.

Before she could say anything, there was a knock at the front door. She gasped and turned to a clock in the room. _'This is not good. Oh, please, not now. He's not going to be happy.'_ Hermione thought.

"Are you expecting someone and don't lie to me." Ron furiously whispered.

Hermione knew it was best to tell him the truth since she didn't know what Ron was capable of if she lied. "Yes, I have a date tonight." Hermione truthfully told Ron.

She could feel Ron reading her mind and it was getting unnerving. She wished she knew how to do the same. "Well, I guess you're not going to make this date." Ron replied.

Hermione panicked as she noticed Ron pulling out his wand and aiming it at her. Before she could react, Ron whispered a spell at her. She felt weird and then she felt really sick. "What did you do?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hush. It's just to make you look and feel sick. In a few moments, you'll be sneezing and coughing a lot, so that should convince Vicky Krum to go away." Ron explained.

"How do you know who he is?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you worry about that; now, get up and go over to the door. I'll be standing on the other side of the door watching you. I can read your mind, so you better not even think about being a hero right now, or I'll kill your precious Vicky." Ron threatened.

Hermione could only nod as she was terrified. She didn't have her wand with her and Ron was pointing his at her. She had to follow his orders because she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Hermione went to the door and took a few deep breaths. Ron was at her side against the wall, waiting for her to open the door. She opened the door to find Viktor holding a bouquet of roses. Hermione had been going out with Viktor for nearly a year and a half. She had gone out with him for a little while in Fourth Year, but after that, she wanted to remain as friends. When the war ended, Harry was being comforted by Ginny while Luna and Hannah Abbott comforted Neville. Hermione had to find her parents, but before she did so, Viktor Krum had come to the burrow to comfort her. She thought he was a great friend in doing so, but eventually he asked her out again and this time, Hermione had a hard time saying no. She wasn't into this man, but she needed a distraction from work, no matter how pushy he was. She wanted to wait 'til marriage, but Viktor was a little pushy and impatient. She would have to eventually break up with him, but not right now.

"Oh, Viktor, I'm so sorry." Hermione said in a raspy voice. She really hated the spell that Ron had put on her because it really did make her feel really sick. She hated it at the moment. She then started sneezing over and over again.

"Oh, Herm-own-ninny, are you okay?" Viktor gently asked. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, he never really learned how to properly say her name and she found it extremely annoying.

She noticed Viktor looking to get into the apartment and Hermione knew she had to stop him. "Don't come any closer. I don't want to get you sick. I'm so sorry, but I can't go out tonight. I need to get some sleep. I really am sorry. I totally forgot to send you a owl, but I didn't get a chance to do so. Can we talk later?" Hermione pleaded.

"Vhy Herm-own-ninny? Do you vant to vait?" He wondered.

Hermione really didn't want to talk any longer, so she made a move to close the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now. Please, I'll talk to you later." Hermione closed the door right into his face. She felt bad, but she really wanted him to get away.

After a couple minutes Ron spoke up, "Well, I guess that works. Although, you were suspicious since you seemed way too eager to get him to leave."

"Well, I'm so sorry I can't act!" Hermione spat. Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Now, what I'm going to say next will make you want to disagree with me, but I'm going to tell you right now that it's necessary. I know you have work, but first I need to ask you how much vacation time you have saved up." Ron asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked. When she got no response, she continued, "Fine, I have like 3 or 4 weeks. I never take vacations, I don't need to." Hermione answered.

"Good, because all the charms you have on this place is worthless. Like I told you, you have Death Eaters looking for you. Also, there are Death Eaters working in the Charms department and also the Department of Mysteries. So, they can take the charms off your apartment immediately and they can get you easily. I know you are good with a wand, but they will not be sending any less than 10 Death Eaters to get you. What I'm trying to say is that you should take those vacation times and leave. You and I can go to some muggle area." Ron explained.

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Why should I leave and why should I believe you?" Hermione stubbornly said. She knew he was telling the truth in some way, but she really didn't want to believe it.

"I thought we went over this and I am not repeating this. Look, send an owl to work and get time off. I'm not taking no for an answer, we are going to a muggle area and I'll help protect you. Please, just listen to me and believe me. I really do want your help and I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect you. What do you say?" Ron asked.

She groaned in frustration. "FINE!" she snapped and continued, "So, where do you want to go?" Hermione wondered.

"When I was on the run, I lived in this great place for a little while. It's on the coast of Northern Ireland. Why don't you go ahead and write that letter while I watch. I have to make sure you do write the right things." Ron said.

Hermione turned and went to a desk to pull out a parchment. She started looking for a bottle of ink which was in the bottom drawer near the floor. She bends over and felt eyes on her. She turned her head to see Ron leering at her arse. She immediately stood up and turned to him as she glared at him. She noticed Ron licking his lips and her body shuddered for a moment.

"Well, go on, write the letter. We don't got a lot of time." Ron demanded.

**A/N: I thought I was making Ron act a little too friendly in the previous chapter with Hermione, so I decided to make him more Slytherin/Death Eater like person. Don't worry; there is mostly definitely a lot of good in him. **

**I had a hard time writing how Viktor says, but it won't matter since we won't be seeing him that much.**

**I know these chapters are kind of short, but I believe it will be that way for quite a while. I don't know why I can't think of a way to make it last longer, but I believe these chapters are good enough. I just hope that you all are okay with short chapters, but I am going to make this story long. Most definitely. I am planning on making this about 50 chapters, but no less than 40. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review as it would be greatly appreciated. I love getting reviews and I love criticisms since it helps me be a better writer. **


	7. Missing

**A/N: I've decided that if I want to make this story longer, I would have to add more POV's. So, I will be doing two new POVs in this chapter. After the chapter, I would like you to send me a review of your opinion on whether or not I should continue using new POVs or stick to just Ron and Hermione's. Please let me know. **

**Other than that, we are now on Chapter 7 of A Death Eater's Regrets. Ron has pretty much convinced Hermione to go with him to some muggle area to hide.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 7:  
Missing**

**Ron's POV:**

After Hermione had finished the letter, he tied the letter to her owl's leg while she packed a couple clothes for the trip. She only had at least a full month worth of vacation time and Ron was going to use it all if he had to. He knew they couldn't just hide; he had to have a long chat with her and reveal some secrets and locations of Death Eaters. This way, she could go to Harry bloody Potter and reveal all the secrets and locations. After that, he could try to stop Draco from trying to fulfill his revenge because he knew Draco wouldn't try to kill him, at least he hoped so.

They were going to go to a city that Ron knew was a very busy place. It was always busy there and full of muggles that Ron knew they would have absolutely no trouble blending in the crowds.

He looked up at the entrance of Hermione's room to see a disgruntled Hermione Granger with a luggage in hand. "Fine, I'm ready. Let's go!" Hermione snapped. Ron fought the urge to chuckle. He really didn't feel sorry at all for her, their situation was just necessary.

"Okay, first I need to change my features." Ron said. Without thinking, he transformed parts of his face exactly the same way he always did.

Hermione did a double take at the sight of him. "Justin? That was you Ron?" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron cursed inwardly. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that. I was the one that helped you with your books."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe that she had been within one foot of Ronald Weasley without knowing. She sighed and, "Let's just go. Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you that. Well, this city is really busy and fun; so, we are going to Belfast in Northern Ireland." Ron declared.

**

* * *

****Draco's POV (The next day)**

"Hey, what's up Ron?" Draco said as he entered Ron's bedroom at the manor. He frowned as he noticed that he wasn't there at all. He thought that Ron must have been out again. Ron had been going out a lot lately in the last week. Draco thought it was weird, but he ignored it.

He turned around to go back downstairs to floor level of the Manor. Before he got any further, a house elf came up to him.

"Does master need anything?" the house elf asked.

Draco felt a surge of hate. He hated house elves and he treated them like his family usually did. "No, I will be in the cellar. Do not bother me at all." Draco commanded the house elf. He then left the house elf to the door that led to the wine cellar. He didn't just keep wine in there, but he also kept the best and most expensive brands of firewhiskey. This was going to be another one of his nightly routines.

The cellar was dirty and there was a clean recliner in the middle of the room that he sat in while drinking himself to sleep. He felt like skipping the wine and going straight for the firewhiskey, so that is exactly what he did.

An hour later, he succumbed to a drunken slumber and started dreaming.

_Draco was standing in the living room at the Malfoy Manor. He is almost 16 years old and would be starting his 6__th__ year at Hogwarts. Right now, his father was trying to train him because Draco had just officially been made a Death Eater-in-training. _

_He really didn't want to be one, but his father was forcing him while the Dark Lord watched. He made certain he never looked at the Dark Lord right in the eyes because they were frightening. _

_His father was yelling at him from behind him, but Draco didn't hear him. His wand arm was shaking violently. He was really nervous and scared. There was no escape to this. No escape to being trained. _

'_Thwack!'_

_"OW!" Draco yelled. He rubbed his shoulder to ease away the pain. His father had just hit him with his black cane. _

_"Were you even listening to me?" His father snarled._

_"Sorry, sir." Draco mumbled._

_Lucius sighed. "Grip that fucking wand and curse that muggle!" his father snapped._

_In front of Draco were a bound woman and a man as well. They both were tied up and gagged. Draco was being trained to have no heart, to be able to use an unforgivable curse. _

_He raised his arm at the muggle woman who reminded him so much of Granger. She had brown hair and brown eyes just like Granger did. "Cru..cru…cruci…" Draco stammered._

_'Thwack!'_

_"FUCK!" Draco yelled in pain. He was hit in the back of the head by his father's cane. _

_"Son, did I not just tell you to fucking curse that muggle! Take that fucking wand and say the fucking words! Be a man!" his father commanded. _

_With the most hate he could think of, he raised his shaking arm and muttered the words that he never thought he would do. "Crucio!" Draco yelled._

_The woman started screaming as loudly as she could through the gag as she writhed painfully on the floor. She had just fallen to the floor the moment she was hit by the curse. _

_"That's it son!" His father exclaimed in triumph. Draco's eyes widen at his actions. He knew there was no way out of this, but he really did not want to do this now. He didn't want to be trained for his mission where he was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore. "Again!" his father commanded._

_Draco closed his eyes and put all his hatred in his next words; "CRUCIO!" Draco yelled. The woman screamed louder again through the gag. He closed his eyes and…_

In the cellar, Draco was turning and thrashing over and over again on the recliner. He kept mumbling strings of words from his nightmare.

**

* * *

****Harry's POV (Same day, hours before Draco's nightmare)**

Harry Potter was walking through the halls of the ministry as quickly as he could. He was worried and it was because Hermione was supposed to have a date with Viktor Krum the night before. He and Ginny was at the same restaurant that they were supposed to eat at. He wanted to know what was up, so he was now heading for her department.

He reached the doors to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He opened the doors and walked in to the front desk.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Potter?" the secretary asked. Harry was glad that many workers at the ministry didn't gawk or go crazy at Harry these days since he was at the ministry a lot.

"Can I see Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, she's not here. She's on vacation." The secretary asked, confused.

Vacation? He was now confused because he knew Hermione never took time off work. She was a hard worker and always worked late here. She said she wouldn't rest until she got her law passed for freedom on elves.

"Vacation? When did this happen?" Harry asked.

"It just happened last night. I got the owl late last night. Miss Granger said she would be back soon. I don't know when she is planning on coming back, but she does have 4 weeks of vacation time." The secretary answered.

Harry didn't want to inquire her any further, so he thanked her and left. _'Where the hell is she? She wasn't at home when I got to her place this morning. Wait? Could it be possible she could be with Viktor? I better find out. Let's go over to Viktor's place later.'_ Harry thought.

**

* * *

****Hermione's POV (Same day, around the same time as Harry)**

"This is it. Belfast." Ron whispered in Hermione's ears as they got off the bus that they rode from the airport they flew in to arrive here. Hermione couldn't believe Ron had a tremendous amount of muggle cash and that he was so used to flying on a muggle airplane that she knew he must have spent a lot of time in the muggle world. She ignored the shiver that flew through her body when Ron's hot breath hit her ear.

She looked up at Belfast and saw that the city was most definitely alive. It was definitely swarming with muggles and it looked similar to a picture of New York City in America Hermione saw one day.

She knew they wouldn't be caught here, at least she hoped. "Let's find a cab and a hotel. Don't worry; I know what hotel to go to. You'll like it, it's pretty fancy." Ron said.

Hermione bit her lip and it hit her. She never wrote to Harry or Ginny, now they were going to be really worried. She at least hoped they would find her and catch Ron before taking her somewhere for protection. She would get better protection, but she didn't know what Ron would do to her if she tried to escape.

**A/N: Yes, I know this was short, but I was introducing new POVs. This was more like a filler chapter, just to fill you in some things. I will get back to the main story in the next chapter. I hoped you like Draco's flashback. He definitely has some "daddy" issues. Other than that, we'll get to see how Ron interacts in a muggle world while Harry searches for Hermione and Draco drowns his sins in alcohol. **

**Before I end my author's note, I wanted to let you know that there is a smutty/lemony Ron and Hermione one-shot story that you can find on my profile. It is called From Best Friends to Lovers. I'm sure you Ron and Hermione fans would enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review as they are a great encouragement. I'll see you next week.**


	8. The Vacation

**A/N: I love all your reviews! Now, we are pretty much beginning the official story here. I know I have written 7 chapters already, but I felt that I was introducing those situations and characters to you first before starting the whole main parts. I will only do POVs with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco for now. I may add some more if necessary. I hope you enjoyed Draco's little flash back. I've decided that I enjoy writing those flash backs and nightmares that I will occasionally write one for either Ron or Draco from now on. Also, I've decided that on top of every new POV, I will write their name and the date (what day it is) so that I won't get lost to where I've put them.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 8:  
The Vacation**

**Hermione's POV (June 26, 2000)**

Hermione couldn't believe she had been talked into going to Belfast with Ronald Weasley, the Death Eater. She thought she was going barmy, not thinking correctly. The only thing she regretted into going with Ronald is not letting Harry and Ginny know that she was taking some vacation time.

Next to her was Ron trying to get a cab to a hotel. She didn't know how he already knew much about muggle life. He paid for two airplane tickets without a problem at all and got on the plane as if he had done it all the time. This was shocking to Hermione because this was a Death Eater and Death Eaters despised muggles and muggleborns.

Ron whistled loudly, interrupting Hermione's thoughts. She turned to look up at him to see him waving for a cab. It was obvious that Ron knew exactly what to do in the muggle word so far.

Moments later, an available cab drove up next to them.

"Need a ride?" the cab-driver asked. Hermione didn't have to answer since Ron already nodded as he picked up Hermione's bag and put it in the trunk. She wondered why he didn't have any luggage with him, but she didn't want to think about it right now. Ron opened the back door for Hermione and Hermione narrowed her eyes at his gentlemanly behaviors, but went in the cab anyways. Ron followed her into the cab and closed the door.

The cab driver looked up in the rearview mirror and asked, "Where to?"

"Take us to the Merchant Hotel, please." Ron answered. The cab driver's eyes widened in curiosity, but didn't say anything as he turned back to the steering wheel and drove off.

The driver wasn't the only one whose eyes widened as Hermione stared up at Ron's stonily face in shock. The Merchant hotel was a very expensive hotel in Belfast, at least that's what she had heard from Seamus Finnigan.

Almost a half hour later, the cab finally stopped in front of a luxurious looking hotel. The ride had been silence as Ron had not uttered a single word. The only sounds during the ride were some foreign music the cab driver listened to and the noises of cars outside the cab.

Without a word, Ron opened the back door and got out. He walked over to the window of the cab driver and paid him in the correct amount of money. Hermione was already impressed so far, but the thought of being impressed at him made her sick in the stomach since he was a Death Eater.

Ron grabbed her bag out of the trunk and motioned her to follow him to the hotel. The bellhop opened the door for them and they walked up to the front desk.

"How are you guys doing today, ma'am and sir?" the front desk woman asked.

"I would like to rent one double bed suite please." Ron replied. Hermione eyes widened in fear. _'One room? What the hell is he thinking about?'_ Hermione thought in indignation.

She reached out and grabbed Ron's elbows, "Excuse us, please." Hermione told the front desk as she pulled Ron away.

"One room? What are you playing at?" Hermione demanded.

"Hermione, do you think for one second I would let you out of my sights? Who's to say you won't think about escaping the moment you get a chance. I'm done talking to you, this decision is final. We are sharing a room and that's it." Ron said as he left back to the front desk and ordered the suite once again.

**

* * *

****Draco's POV (One Hour Before Ron and Hermione get to the hotel)**

Draco was muttering and shaking in his recliner in the wine cellar. He then immediately woke up from his nightmare. He was panting wildly as he groaned out loud. He grabbed his wand and performed a hangover charm on himself.

Feeling better, he got up from his recliner and put the cap back on top of his firewhiskey bottles. He put them back in the shelves of the wine cellar and went upstairs. He turned in the direction of the kitchens and commanded one of the house elves for breakfast.

After eating breakfast, he went up to his room and took a bath. Afterwards, Draco decided it was time to check up on Ron since he didn't see him yesterday.

He knocked on Ron's door, "Ron? You in there, mate?" Draco asked through the door. With no reply, he knocked the door again before entering the room to see the empty bed.

"What the fuck?" Draco muttered as he took in his surroundings. It appeared that the bed had not been slept in which can only mean that Ron hadn't returned. He was now starting to worry.

He grabbed his wand, pulled up his sleeves, and pressed the end of the wand to the Dark Mark. He then muttered a few names of someone; a silvery glow surrounded his wrist and then it disappeared. There were several pops downstairs. Draco went downstairs to meet some Death Eaters.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Weasley?" Draco demanded. All the Death Eaters shook their heads no. "Alright, he hasn't been seen since yesterday morning. I want you to look for him. I mean it, go now." Draco instructed them. All the Death Eaters nodded and disapparated.

Draco could only hope that Ron was okay.

**

* * *

****Harry's POV (Same time as Draco)**

With a crack, Harry Potter apparated in Viktor Krum's front yard and he walked up to the front door. He knocked on the door and Viktor answered.

"Yes?" Viktor answered and then he saw Harry at the front desk, "Hey, Potter, vhat is it you need?" he asked.

Harry fidgeted before replying, "Have you seen Hermione lately?" Harry asked.

"Um, yes I saw her last night. Vhy don't you come in?" Viktor invited Harry in his house. Harry walked in and followed Viktor into the living room where they sat on opposite chairs.

"When?"

"Vell, ve vere supposed to go out yesterday, but she vas too sick to go." Viktor explained.

"Really? So, she didn't say anything about going on vacation?" Harry wondered.

"No, she never did. Vhy? Did she go somewhere?" Viktor asked.

Harry nodded his head and, "Yes, she did. I don't know where she is, but it's really weird that she would just take off without telling us. Um, did you notice anything strange yesterday?"

"She did seem agitated. She vas in a hurry, I could tell. She vouldn't let me in her apartment." Viktor answered for Harry.

Harry was now absolutely certain that something had happened to Hermione. He just had to find out. Before he could be certain, he decided to make one more stop. He thanked Viktor and left his house before apparating to the Grangers home.

The door opened after Harry knocked on the door. "Harry? Harry! It's been a while since I've seen you!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed before pulling Harry into a hug. "Come on in. Come on." Mrs. Granger said as she dragged Harry in the house to the kitchen where Mr. Granger sat at the kitchen table eating something.

Mr. Granger stood up at the sight of Harry and grabbed his hand in a shake. "It's good to see you, Harry." Mr. Granger said as he invited Harry to sit at the table next to him. Mrs. Granger did the same, but on the other side next to her husband.

Harry hesitated before asking, "Have you heard from Hermione lately?"

Mr. Granger frowned at him before his eyes took a notice of fear. "Harry, is something wrong?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I guess that's a no. Well, um, I don't know how to say this, but she's missing." Harry explained and then he waited for the outburst.

As if on cue, Mr. Granger stood up from his chair and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Now, now, sir, calm down." Harry tried.

"How dare you tell me to calm down? What do you mean, she's missing?" Mr. Granger questioned.

"Look, she requested for vacation time and she left without letting any of us know about it. I don't know where she is, but I do know she never takes vacations. I promise you, I will find her." Harry promised.

Mr. Granger looked worried, but calmed down and nodded. Harry feared Hermione's safety, so he was going to have to ask for help.

**

* * *

****Ron's POV (Same Day)**

Ron and Hermione walked up to the hotel room and Ron opened the door. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the sight of the double beds and went into the bathroom.

Ron rolled his eyes and put Hermione's bag on top of the bed closest to the window. He was going to take the bed closest to the door so Hermione wouldn't have a chance to escape. He knew those windows couldn't be opened, so he was safe.

Later that night, he fell asleep after Hermione fell asleep. Tomorrow, they would have to have a conversation and conduct a plan.

_CLANG!_

_The door to the basement opened with a bang. Ron looked up with tired eyes. He had been here for 2 days already. He wasn't expecting this sort of initiation in the Death Eaters. He hadn't even made it home for Christmas during his 7__th__ year at Hogwarts while the Golden Trio was gone somewhere. _

_He had been spending his 7__th__ year mostly with Draco and the Carrows. The Carrows were a bunch of sick freaks, but Ron had to do it. Now, he was in this dirty concrete basement. His leg was chained to a metal bar in the wall._

_He was starving and had only fed scrapes of leftovers in the last 2 days. He barely had any water as well. This was his initiation; he had to survive a whole week. His whole right side was bruised up. He was ignoring the pain because he had to do this. He couldn't turn his back on Draco. He knew Draco had been forced into being a Death Eater and he had asked Ron to join him. This initiation was bullshit because they didn't use hexes, they used their hands and other stuff for physical pain and a little mental torture._

_"Awake?" a man, clad in black cloak walked up to Ron after coming down the basement stairs. _

_Ron looked up straight in the man's eyes and showed no fear. _

_"Good. Welcome to Day 3: Dunking." The man announced. The man had been saying it like this for the last 2 days by saying Day 1 and then he put in the type of torture he would do after saying those 2 words. Ron had a good feeling what he meant by dunking._

_Before he could say anything, the man grabbed a fistful of Ron's red hair and pulled him up to his knees. He then pointed his wand at the door of the basement, hovered a large bucket full of dirty water in front of Ron. _

_He looked down at the dirty water and before he knew what was happening, the man roughly forced his head into the water. The man did this until Ron nearly passed out and then the man pulled his head out for a few seconds before pushing it back into the bucket. This continued for the next half hour…_

"Ron? RON!" a woman's forced interrupted his nightmare. Ron was wondering who was waking him up, but he was grateful so he wouldn't have to finish that nightmare.

With a gasp, Ron immediately sat up in his bed. He panted, his vision blurry for a moment, and then he turned to the source of the voice. Hermione Granger was sitting on the side of his bed, looking at him curiously.

"Um, are you alright?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Ron murmured. He then gasped when Hermione leaned over and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"You're not hot. That's good." Hermione said. Ron could see the cleavage of her breasts in her nightgown when she leaned over. He licked his lips and put a hand out on her arm. She jerked at the touch of his hand and Ron slid his hand over her arm seductively before pulling away.

Hermione's face was flushed as she immediately stood up from his bed. "You should get back to sleep. Right." Hermione muttered as she returned to her bed, not looking back once.

Ron knew he shouldn't be thinking about doing something with her at the moment, besides she was a mudblood. But he couldn't deny that she was attractive. It was just lust that he was feeling.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Before you ask, these dates I put on next to their POVs are accurate in my opinion of when I want the story to take place. This story is definitely 2 years after the final battle of Hogwarts, so I just decided to make this story a month after the 2****nd**** anniversary of the final battle. **

**On my profile, I've updated on future story section and, if you could take a minute of your time, I wanted to know your opinion on the number of POVs I've decided to write. Reason why is because I have already written 3 chapters and there is a total of over 31,000 words so far, but I won't be releasing the story until I finish this story which could be in 3 months.**

**Keep on reading and reviewing. Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	9. Plans and Dreams

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope that this chapter will get started on the war part (stopping the Death Eaters). The first 8 chapters were mostly getting Ron and Hermione to hide, that was the first part. Now, Harry is worried about Hermione's safety just like Draco is worried about Ron's safety. Ron and Hermione is staying at a expensive hotel in Northern Ireland, only Hermione doesn't know why. What is Ron up to? Before you read this chapter, there will be a smut scene (NC-17 rated). I will warn you before it start, just in case some of you are offended by that type of writing. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 9:  
Plans and Dreams**

**Ron's POV (June 27, 2000)**

The next morning, Ron woke up in a relaxed state. He had not had a good night's sleep in a long while. He wondered why and remembered back to when Hermione woke him up and leaned over him. He looked down the bed to find that his morning wood was poking upwards through the bed sheets. He turned red and quickly turned to find Hermione still sleeping. He glanced away to the clock that sat at the lamp desk next to him. It read 6:46 A.M.

With a groan, he flung the sheets off him and jumped off the bed to the loo. In the loo, he locked the doors and relieved himself on the toilet seat. Afterwards, he hopped into the nearly scalding hot shower. He had to take a quick shower before Hermione woke up because he didn't know if he could trust her not to run away at first chance. He knew she hated being here right now, but Ron didn't give a fuck.

Ron dried himself off with a towel and brushed his teeth with a spell from his wand. He wrapped his towel around his waist to hide his privates, so he can go back to the room to get some clothes. In the room, he saw Hermione just waking up.

"Rise and shine!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione muttered darkly in return and Ron only smirked. He went to the jeans he had worn the day before and reached into the pockets. He pulled out 3 tiny pieces of cloth. After dropping the jeans to the floor, he noticed Hermione staring at his toned chest. Ron pretended not to notice and returned to the loo quickly. With his wand, he cast an enlargement charm on the 3 cloth pieces and it grew to a t-shirt, jeans, and boxers.

After changing into his clothes, he returned to the room to find Hermione rummaging through her luggage.

"What do you want from Room Service? For breakfast?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up and looked at Ron, "What?"

"I said what do you want for breakfast? I'm going to order room service." Ron drawled.

"Just toast and coffee is all." Hermione replied and grabbed some clothes before going into the loo to shower.

A half hour later, Ron and Hermione was sitting on their beds eating breakfast. Hermione timidly bit into a toast with fruit spread before taking a sip of her black coffee, no sugar. Ron had enough food for 2 or 3 people which were eggs, bacon, and sausages.

Ron decided to interrupt the silence, "So, Hermione we need to start thinking of a plan. The side I am on is yours. I want to end this thing between the Wizarding World and Death Eaters. I honestly do not want Draco to succeed, even if he's my best friend. I say enough is enough. I do not want to live in a world of hell if Draco wins. So, the best bet is to contact Potter someway. I know you are probably thinking why we didn't just do this at your place. It's because your place is being watched, your owl post is being watched, and there are Death Eaters in the Aurors at the Ministry. They will know whenever Harry is being contacted. So, that is why we are here, to hide away from your place. What do you think?" Ron explained.

Hermione just sat staring warily at him, "Harry? This is your best idea? How do I know you are not going to lead Harry into a trap?" Hermione suspiciously asked.

Ron rolled his eyes as if he was expecting this, "Oh, I'm not telling you to trust me, but I am telling you that I do want this war to be really over. I mean, I know the Dark Lord is gone, but that doesn't really mean the war is over until all Death Eaters are gone. Still, I chose you to help me not because you were a target or because of your level in the Ministry could help me, it's because you are very intelligent and I believe you can come up with a plan."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. Ron stared transfixed at her relaxed face until she opened them once again.

"This is going to take a while for me to think." Hermione replied.

"Well, you can do all your thinking today while we are out. I have to go get some things and I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. I'm not stupid." Ron said as he rose from his seat and put on yesterday's socks and his shoes. He turned to see Hermione frowning.

"But…but I don't want to go." Hermione murmured.

Ron grinned and, "Oh, get up from that bed and put your shoes on. We are going out and we won't be back until later tonight. You've got all day to think about this."

Hermione groaned and grabbed her things before leaving the room with Ron.

Hours later, Ron had minimized his bags of clothes that he had bought. Hermione had been telling him that it was ridiculous that he went all out and bought some of the best clothes. She even asked where he got the money and Ron refused to tell her. Honestly, Ron had earned plenty of money being Draco's partner. They had stolen plenty of money in the muggle world, plus Ron had transferred all his money in his personal Gringotts account (which held nearly a million Galleons) to a muggle bank ($4 million pounds).

They were eating lunch and Ron decided to break the silence. "So, tell me about you. Like, what was your life like before you found out about Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lips, a little shocked that he had casually asked this type of question. "Well, it sucked. No, I mean, I really didn't have friends until I came to Hogwarts. And I really tried to make some when I started Hogwarts, but I screwed that up by being the exact same way I was in the muggle world. Being a pain-in-the-arse genius, this is what I've heard some people call me. Well, at least I became friends with Neville and Harry decided to get to know me. He thought I was annoying at first, but he warmed up to me soon…" Hermione finished.

Ron noticed that she look mortified that she had revealed that she never had friends before going to Hogwarts. To say, Ron didn't find it surprising. He remembered the first year how Hermione was. Ron suppressed a chuckle at the memory of Hermione Granger as a first year, that extremely wild hair and large buck-tooth.

Hermione seemed to ease up a little after telling Ron about it. "So, what about you; what was it like before Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

Ron decided just not to keep any secrets. It was pointless anyways, they weren't at Hogwarts anymore. They weren't kids anymore. "Life before Hogwarts was okay. I'm positive you've met my twin brothers Fred and George since you are best friends with my little sister, Ginny. So, Fred and George made life hell at times. They loved doing pranks on me the most, so it really sucked.

Other than that, I met my best friend, Draco, when I was 9 years old. Narcissa had us over for dinner one night. It was just my parents and me. My parents decided to invite me along, so I could meet their son. Lucius wanted to have a conversation with my parents. I don't know what it was about and I never asked. I met Draco and we seemed to have a lot in common, became friends after that. So, we've been best friends since we were 9 years old.

My parents are just like Draco's parents except my family never became a Death Eater. No one wanted to because while they shared some views that the Dark Lord had, they didn't feel comfortable with the idea of killing all muggleborns and muggles. So, overall, I was doing alright until I met Draco and life was better before I went to Hogwarts." Ron finished. Hermione gave him a small smile before taking a bit of her lunch.

The next half hour was spent eating lunch and talking about stuff. Ron told Hermione his fears, which he kept secret and Hermione told him her fears as well. Ron laughed when he learned that Hermione's greatest fear in the early years at Hogwarts was Professor McGonagall failing her. Hermione glared at him in return, but that quickly turned into a giggle. He noticed Hermione immediately shutting up as if she couldn't believe she had giggled.

"Hey, I got some tickets for a show tonight." Ron said.

Hermione frowned and asked, "What tickets?"

Ron smiled, "Well, I thought you might enjoy seeing a play. I got tickets to the Grand Opera House and the show is West Side Story. I haven't seen that one. Last time I was here, I saw King Lear and I really enjoyed that."

"West Side Story? Oh my goodness, I love that story, but I don't have anything nice to wear?" Hermione pouted.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I just bought regular clothes, but after this, we both will get something nice. Don't worry about the price, I'll pay for it. And nice? We'll get you something sexy." Ron replied.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and, "Sexy? May I ask why?"

"Just because. I think you should wear something sexy. I know you girls love to feel sexy, so it's my treat." Ron explained.

Hermione was biting her lips as if apprehensive about the situation. Before she could reply, Ron cut in, "Don't say no, it's already done. We are getting you something good. I think you would look sexy in red. Okay. Now, let's stop talking about this and why don't you tell me what West Side Story is about?" Ron asked.

Hermione cheeks turned pink at the thought of wearing something red and sexy before proceeding to tell Ron about West Side Story. "Have you heard of Romeo and Juliet?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head no and Hermione continued, "Well, it's like that, a musical version, set in New York City in the mid-1950s. It about these two gangs, the Jets and the Sharks, who are two teenage street gangs of different ethnic backgrounds, and the members of the Sharks from Puerto Rico are taunted by the Jets, a white working-class group. The main character, Tony, who is one of the Jets falls in love with Maria, the sister of Bernardo who is the leader of the Sharks. It's a forbidden romance story." Hermione finished.

_'Forbidden romance? Huh…that could be like me and her, except without the romance. NO! Stop thinking about that; stop thinking with your cock. Just because you haven't gotten laid in a long while doesn't mean Hermione would want to shag you. Just forget about it and get her that dress. Yeah.' _Ron thought.

"Huh, that sounds interesting." Ron commented. Hermione smiled in return. They finished eating before leaving the restaurant to get a cab. Ron asked the driver to take them to where the good clothing stores are.

Nearly 10 minutes later, the cab stopped in front of a nice looking clothing store that sold both men's and women's clothes. Ron paid the driver and helped Hermione out of the cab before going into the story.

"How are you doing today? Do you need any help?" a saleswoman asked.

Ron turned to her and grinned, "Yes, this lady needs something red and sexy." Ron replied. Hermione blushed a dark shade of red. She nudged Ron hard in the ribs. The saleswoman only smiled and led Hermione to a certain area in the store.

Ron left to the men's part of the store. He tried out several tuxedos before deciding on one. A man led him to in front of several mirrors where he began sewing several parts of the tuxedo.

Along the way his sleeves, the needle poked at his arm. "Ouch! Hey." Ron snapped.

"Sorry sir won't happen again." The man replied.

_'Bloody fucking muggles. They are a bunch of morons.'_ Ron thought fiercely. While he did certain aspects of the muggleworld, he still acted like a Pureblood Slytherin.

Across the store, he noticed Hermione come out of the dressing room in a red dress that reached the top of her knees. It hugged her in the right places. _'Holy fuck! Damn! Down boy! Down!'_ Ron yelled inwardly. He was getting an erection from the sight of Hermione in her dress; he just hoped she didn't notice.

**

* * *

****Draco's POV (Same day)**

Draco had not slept in the last 42 hours. He couldn't sleep because all he could think of was to find Ron. It wasn't just that he couldn't do his plan without him; it was that Ron was the only family he had. They may not be related, but Draco definitely thought of him as his brother without a doubt.

He had not heard anything from his fellow men. This was getting ridiculous as Draco paced in his study.

_CRACK!_

A cracking sound alerted him of someone's presence in the house. Draco stopped pacing and headed for the uninvited guest. He looked around the corner to see MacNair standing by the door.

"MacNair? What is it? Did you find him?" Draco demanded.

MacNair shook his head, "No, sir. Sorry, I haven't heard anything, but I learned something that you need to know. The mudblood, Granger, is gone. One of our contacts at the Ministry said she took some vacation time. They said she never takes vacation time, even when she is sick, she never misses work. She is not even at her apartment. She left the day before yesterday. I discovered that Potter is looking for her which means she's missing."

Draco froze. She was missing and Ron was missing as well. _'What in the bloody hell is going on?' _Draco thought.

"Thank you for letting me know; you can go. Keep looking for Weasley." Draco ordered.

MacNair nodded and disapparated. Draco frowned and returned to his study. He knew not to jump to conclusions, but he hoped that Ron and the mudblood's disappearances were not a coincidence.

**

* * *

****Harry's POV (One Hour later)**

Harry sat at the end of the dining table at the Order Headquarters at Grimmauld Place. The Order still existed because even Voldemort was gone, all evil wasn't gone yet. The Order helped some aurors capture Death Eaters. After the war ended, Harry revealed the Order and had the Order and Aurors work together in certain important cases.

In front of him were all Order members. It was rare that all Order members would show up, but Harry had been extremely worried.

He stood up and all the talking around him stopped. "Thank you for coming. I apologize for calling you all on a short notice, but it was necessary. We have a problem. Hermione Granger is missing." Harry finished.

There were gasps from all around Harry. There were many new faces since the war had ended. There was no more Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. The newest members were George Weasley, requested by his girlfriend Ginny. He hadn't known George that long, but had discovered that he was absolutely unlike his younger brother, Ron Weasley that Harry knew from Hogwarts. He found George to be a little withdrawn, but Harry knew it made sense because of his brother Fred.

"What do you mean she's missing?" one of the order members asked.

"I mean exactly that. She is missing. She took some vacation time from work. She never takes vacation. Plus, she is not even at her apartment. She went somewhere and didn't let me, Ginny, Neville, or her parents that she was going somewhere. I looked through her apartment and there is no evidence of where she could have gone. Don't say that she could have gone on vacation because I know she didn't. Neville, Ginny, and I have known Hermione the longest, well not longer than her parents, and we all agree that she wouldn't do this. So, what I need you guys to do, if you can, is to help me find Hermione. This is extremely important, hell I'm even putting off some of my assignments at the Auror department in order to do this." Harry explained.

The order members muttered in agreement. "Now, who's going to help me?" Harry asked and several members raised their hands. "Thank you."

Another person raised his hands and, "I got a contact that knows some Death Eaters. Maybe he can help us. Would that be okay with you?" the man questioned.

Harry was baffled. He didn't know they had a contact. "Of course! Can you set up a meeting?" Harry asked. The man nodded and everyone started leaving. Harry felt better that there was a chance this contact could know where she was.

**

* * *

****Hermione's POV (That night)**

Hermione laid in her bed thinking over the events of today. She had seen a whole new side of Ron. He didn't act like the Slytherin she knew in her Hogwarts days. Ron had opened up to her and Hermione really enjoyed their talks.

After Hermione had bought her red dress which she thought was too revealing, but Ron had come over and assured her that it looked great. Hermione decided to let him buy it because she didn't own anything this sexy and thought it would be nice to feel sexy.

That night, Ron had taken her out to a nice restaurant. She was nervous around him because she was extremely confused about what to think of him. The last few days had been overly revealing. Ron hated being a Death Eater, but he still acted like a Slytherin in some ways. He acted nice and was a good listener. He had really good sense of humor and he seemed to be doing this not just for himself, but to protect her as well. Ron was treating her like a goddess and didn't know what to think of it. She hoped he was thinking of getting into her knickers.

She couldn't think when she had gone into the restaurant since Ron's hand was on her lower back, leading her into the restaurant. They ate in a dimmed dining room. They talked about some of their good moments at Hogwarts. Hermione had enjoyed Ron's sarcastic and witty humor. She also was grateful that she never noticed Ron staring at her cleavage. She still thought the dress was a little too revealing, but she did get plenty of looks.

After dinner, they walked to the Grand Opera House which was only a few blocks away. Hermione knew that their evening was the type of romance evening that she would be expecting from Viktor, but he never did things like this. She wouldn't call this a romance evening because she was with Ron who was just there to help protect her while he gets help in return from her.

After the play ended, which it was great; Ron continued keeping his hand on her lower back. She wasn't certain if Ron was doing it because it was different. She had butterflies in her stomach the whole time, but it wasn't because of something romantic. It was because she didn't trust him at all just yet. She wasn't sure what to make of him. She knew that the real Ron wasn't the Death Eater part. She now realized that he didn't want to leave Draco all by himself to lead the Death Eaters. She knew Ron considered Draco like a brother, so she at least understood his actions, no matter how idiotic it was.

She was still thinking of his hand that was on her lower back and found that she didn't mind if he was just feeling her up, not really feeling her up. She didn't mind as long as he didn't try anything. She had her wand in her purse in case he tried something. This is what troubled her the most. She had her wand all the time and she could have disapparated at any time, but for some reason; she felt that she had to stay with this man.

Hermione eyes started feeling heavy before she closed them. She knew Ron was still awake and watching the hotel television. She was still impressed at his knowledge of muggle technology. She then fell asleep shortly after closing her eyes and she dreamed that night.

**(WARNING: SMALL SMUT SCENE)**

_Hermione opened her heavy eyelids. She looked around her surroundings to find herself in a basement or a dungeon, she wasn't sure. She looked down at herself to find her red dress a little grimy. _

_With a groan, she stretched her sore arms. She pushed herself off the ground and stood up. She turned around to look for clues where she could be. All she could see was a staircase that led to a door. She also noticed a small rectangle sized window near the ceiling on one side of the wall. She could see that it was night time, but she didn't know how late it was._

_She gasped as the door at the top of the stairs clicked and flew open. There stood a person in black robes with the hood over his head. She couldn't see his face as the person looked up at her standing and started walking down the stairs. _

_She could tell that it was a man at the size of him. The man was well over 6 foot tall. He walked up in front of her._

_"Ah, already awake, my dear?" The man said._

_Hermione shivered. She noticed the man wearing a metal Death Eater mask that shaped like a skull. She noticed through the eye holes of the mask that his eyes were very bright blue. She felt that she knew those eyes, but couldn't place it. _

_The man took a hand out and ran a finger down her cheeks in a seductive way. Hermione felt like she wanted smack that hand off, but couldn't get herself to do so. _

_"Where is Harry Potter?" The man demanded._

_Now, Hermione knew what this was about. She had been kidnapped and now she was being interrogated. "I'm not telling you." Hermione spat. _

_The man only chuckled in return. "I'll give you one more chance. Where is Harry Potter?" The man asked, standing closer too close for her comfort. She was getting uncomfortable._

_"Like I said, I am not telling you!" Hermione snapped. Before she knew what was happening, the man backhanded her. Her cheek stung as the man suddenly grasped her hips and turned her around. He pushed her against the wall. _

_The man was strong and Hermione was defenseless. The man slowly slid his hands over her spine and downwards to her arse. Hermione was panicking now. His hands slid to the hem of her dress that stopped at the top of her knees. Roughly, he pulled up her dress to her waist. Hermione struggled in his grip, but with no success._

_"OW!" Hermione screamed as she felt the man's hand swipe her arse. She groaned again as the man spanked her again. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt mortified. She heard a clatter on the ground next to her and she looked down to see the man's mask. She turned her neck as much as she could to see the familiar red head. She gasped as he spanked her again. To her humiliation, she started whimpering, not in pain, but in enjoyment. She was actually feeling good from being spanked. _

_Her knickers were now soaking wet. Ron Weasley, she now realized who the man was, was rubbing his hands over her red arse cheeks. He then moved behind her to press his hips to her arse. She gasped as she felt his big and hard erection poking her. The man pressed against her repeatedly as he took a hand and moved some of her hair away from her neck. She felt his lips on her shoulders trailing to her neck where she felt him bite into her neck. She whimpered in pain and pleasure._

_Ron continued rubbing against her and then he suddenly stopped. He pulled away and Hermione groaned in loss of her lips. She didn't know why she was enjoying this. All of a sudden, her knickers were ripped from her legs. She gasped as she felt Ron's fingers trailing up her thighs and his hand sliding up her back. He then pressed her back downwards to the point where she was pretty much bending over with her hands on the wall for hold and her hips were arched upwards. She felt so wanton. Ron fingers than suddenly touched the cleft of her cunt before covering his fingers with her juices. _

_She moaned as his fingers pressed against her cunt. He dragged his fingers to her anus and coated it in juices, pressed a little causing Hermione to whimper. He then brought his fingers back to her cunt and started pressing into her…_

With a gasp, Hermione immediately sat up in her bed. She was panting heavily. Her face was so red and she felt her knickers were sopping wet. She was mortified and immediately turned to see that Ron was still sleeping. She checked the time to see that it was nearly 4:00 in the middle of the night.

Hermione couldn't believe that she had just dreamt that. She rubbed her thighs together to try to rid the arousal in her knickers. All she could think was, _'What is wrong with me?'_

**A/N: This was my longest chapter so far! It seems that Hermione's brain is turning on her (LOL). I was worried that it was too early to have Hermione have sexual dreams like that, but I decided to go ahead and write it. Yes, I did make Ron nice in some ways, but that is actually the real Ron under all that hardened shell he created from all those times being a Slytherin at Hogwarts, being Draco's best friend, and being a Death Eater. Don't worry; I won't make Ron a normal Gryffindor Ron from the books. **

**I hope I don't scare some of you off with the smut scene, but that is why I gave you a warning. So, that way, if you don't want to read smut, you can skip it. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! I love them! You guys are awesome!**


	10. Awkwardness

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I must admit that the sexual dream was probably a little too early, but I had that scene in my head for a long while that I wanted to write it down as soon as I could. The reason why it's rough is because it has to be. Ron Weasley is a Death Eater and Hermione is a ministry worker. Still, in that 'fantasy' dream, Ron is a Death Eater and Hermione played the hostage. See what I mean? **

**I'm not making Hermione OOC, at least I hope I'm not. She doesn't trust Ron at all as you can see how uncomfortable Ron was making her feel when he took her to the Opera and dinner. That whole hand on her lower back thing. There is no sexual tension, at least not yet. Hermione has only been with Ron for nearly 2 days. **

**I wonder if you noticed how I decided to chose West Side Story as the play they watched at the Opera. It almost describes Ron and Hermione's characters in this story. Almost.**

**Other than that, thank you for your reviews! They are awesome!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 10:**

**Awkwardness**

**Hermione's POV (July 2, 2000)**

It had been five days since that night when they went out to the opera and that weird dream waking thing with Ron. She had avoided Ronald for 5 days, not going out anymore and staying in. She had tried to think of a plan to contact Harry without anyone knowing. She thought about the coins she had used for D.A. back in 5th year at Hogwarts, but her coin was at her apartment and she wasn't certain Harry still had his.

She knew Ron was not going to let her go anywhere. She knew she could leave at anytime, but she had a feeling that Ron's admission was true and that she was a major target. She could have stayed with Harry and stay protected, but Ron had revealed that there were Death Eaters in pretty much every department at the ministry, plus the Auror headquarters.

Hermione couldn't believe that. After the war had ended, Kingsley had interrogated every single member of the Ministry and the Auror division to make sure there were no Death Eaters. It seems like she had been mistaken. Either Kingsley forgot to get them or these Death Eaters were new members of the Ministry after Kingsley had questioned the previous members. She didn't know what to think, so she ignored the Death Eaters being in the ministry thing and instead focused on making a plan.

"Ronald?" Hermione called.

Ron appeared from the loo, "Yeah?" Ron said. He was avoiding her eyes and she knew that he knew she was avoiding him.

"The only way I can get Harry is if I'm with him or I send him a letter. I know you don't want me to send a letter in case it gets intercepted, so we'll have to meet him. I mean, I'll have to meet him." Hermione explained.

Ron's eyes glared for a second before sighing, "I know, I knew we would have to. When I said we, I do mean we. I am not going to let you go by yourself. There is no way in hell that is going to happen."

Hermione huffed, "Fine. I also wanted to know how many countries you guys have Death Eaters in?" Hermione asked. She thought that finding out how many countries would help Harry. During Voldemort's time, Tom Riddle only had Death Eaters in just 4 countries. He didn't like foreigners, but took what he could in some countries. She just hoped that Malfoy had less.

Hermione noticed Ron shifting around with an uncomfortable look. "Well, so far, there's about over 100 countries." Ron answered. Hermione gasped.

"That many? Bu..but, how can that be?" Hermione stammered.

"Well, there's not many in each country, but I believe we have over 300 men working with us." Ron said.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. This could be much worse than the last war during Voldemort's time. Voldemort did not have that many countries, nowhere near these numbers. She knew it was going to be much harder to take them down. She didn't think it would matter if Malfoy was killed because there would still be many others with such hatred.

**

* * *

****Harry's POV (Same Day)**

Harry was currently standing outside in a dark area. He was standing behind a bar that used to belong to Purebloods during the last war. He was waiting for one of the Order members' contact.

He heard someone clear their voice behind Harry and Harry turned with his wand in his hand pointing at the source of the sound.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you lower that wand? I am not here to harm you." The man said. Harry finally saw the man coming out of the shadows and noticed that he was wearing black robes with his hood over his head.

"I think I would rather keep my wand up." Harry replied.

"That's fine. My name is Dmitri, Mr. Potter. I assume that you want to know some information?" Dmitri asked.

"Where are you from?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I was born in Russia, but my position is in Germany. So, I guess I'll just go ahead and tell you the information. No worries, your guy already told me what you need to know. I can tell you that there was a plan to kidnap Hermione Granger. She was one of the targets that Death Eaters had planned on kidnapping. Now, there is a big difference. The Death Eaters have not initiated the plan yet, so she has not been kidnapped. I have no idea where she is, I'm sorry," Dmitri explained.

Harry couldn't believe. He had high hopes for this contact, which he would know where Hermione was. He couldn't tell if it was a good thing that the Death Eaters hadn't taken Hermione or not. If they hadn't taken her, then where in the hell was she?

**

* * *

****Draco's POV (July 3, 2000)**

Draco could barely eat breakfast as the days had continued. He was really panicking now. He couldn't know whether or not Ron was alive. Draco didn't know if he could bring out the mission without Ron here. He always had depended on Ron and Ron was the best at these situations.

Draco had just gotten a letter a half hour ago from one of his men and was waiting for him. There was a crack behind him and Draco turned to see a man standing by the door of the kitchen.

"Yes, what is it Cian?" Draco asked. Cian was one of his men that resided in Ireland.

"I have some information that I think you'll like." Cian said. Cian moved next to Draco and continued, "I'm not certain, but I believe I saw Ms. Granger coming out of the Grand Opera House in Belfast."

Draco's eyes widen and, "Ms. Granger? Are you sure?" he asked.

Cian nodded, "I am not a hundred percent certain because she was wearing this tight sexy red dress. That doesn't sound like her, but her face was exactly the same. Hell, even her hair was the same in some ways."

"Thank you, Cian. You may go." Draco replied. Cian nodded and apparated away. Draco sat down at the kitchen table once again and pushing his breakfast away. He now couldn't think. He didn't know if it was true or not because when Cian had told him of the woman's dress, it was definitely unlike the mudblood. He knew the mudblood was uptight, prim and proper all the time. So, he could either waste his time investigating it or dismiss it.

**

* * *

**

Ron's POV (Same night)

Ron had just left a bar in Northern Ireland. He decided not to apparate back to the hotel since he was drunk. He knew he was going to have a bad hangover in the morning, but found that he didn't care.

He waved for a cab and the cab took him back to the hotel. Ron had a hard time making it up the stairs, but he made it into the room loudly. The noise startled Hermione Granger who was standing by the loo door.

"Hmm, Granger, what are you up to?" Ron slurred. Hermione scoffed in disgust at Ron's state.

"Oh, honestly, what did you need to get drunk for? Whatever." Hermione said and she turned in the direction of her bed, but Ron reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Hermione tried pulling her arm away. Ron knew she had been avoiding him for the last 6 days and Ron didn't know why. It had been painfully awkward during that time.

Ron pulled the struggling Hermione Granger to him, not thinking of his actions. He was too drunk to think. With his other hand, he gripped her hips to his hip.

"Get off me!" Hermione snapped once again then she tensed up the moment Ron's hands slid over her arse and roughly squeezed.

"Or what, Ms. Granger?" Ron slurred.

Hermione immediately reached out and slapped Ron hard across the cheek. The impact was enough to knock him out and keep him knocked out in his drunken state as he fell to the ground. Everything went black.

**A/N: There you go! Now, I may not update next week since I am leaving on Spring Break next Friday, but I promise that I will add 2 chapters during Spring Break the very next week.**

**I don't really have much to say, so thanks for reading and please review! See you next time!**


	11. Family

**A/N: I'm back from Spring Break. Whew! Okay, I decided to add another chapter before I went back to school tomorrow. In the last chapter, we read that Ron got drunk, but I left you wondering why he even got drunk in the first place. I will reveal that in this chapter. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 11:  
Family**

**Ron's POV (July 4, 2000)**

_It was Christmas Break and Ron was currently sleeping in his bed at his family's manor. He had just got up and was now getting ready to go back to Hogwarts for his last semester in his 7__th__ year. _

_He couldn't wait for the year to be over. This was in fact one of the worst years that he had gone to Hogwarts. Although, he did like that he had power all over the other houses. He was Head Boy and Draco couldn't believe it. They had expected Draco to be Head Boy because of who the Headmaster was, but Severus Snape had his reasons. _

"_Ronald! Breakfast!"_ _Ron's mum yelled from downstairs. Ron groaned and put the rest of his clothes in his bags before going downstairs to the dining room. He pulled down his sleeves to cover up the bruises and cuts he had obtained from his "initiation" with the Death Eaters that only lasted a week. For that, he was grateful that they let him go after the 6__th__ day to his home with his family for the rest of Christmas Break. He had an easy time convincing his parents that he had several things to do at Hogwarts while he was at his initiation. _

_Before leaving the room, he turned around to look back at his room for one last time before leaving. He didn't know why, but he was starting to feel sentimental about the room. It had been where he had slept in since he was 6 years old. He took in the black and green walls and the shiny silk green covered bed. _

_Minutes later, Ron showed up at the dining table in the dining room. The dining room had black walls with a silver metallic dining table in the middle of the room. The whole house was like this. It was pretty much full of black walls and silver things, sometimes green stuff as well because of the Weasleys' Slytherin background. _

"_What took you so long, Ronald?" His mum asked from one of the seats at the dining table. At the table were his father and Charlie who was here for the Christmas holidays. His twin brothers had gone back to their shop after Christmas and Bill had gone back to his wife back at some place called Shell Cottage. Percy was busy at the Ministry and his sister, Ginny had opted to go to someone's home. He had suspicions that it was a member of the Order's home. _

"_Sorry, mum, had to get the rest of my stuff ready." Ron apologized. He chose to keep quiet after that and start eating his food. _

_Later, he stood by the den of the manor where the fire place was at. He was going to take the fire place straight to Headmaster Snape's fire place at Hogwarts. His father had gone back to work and his brother Charlie had left back to Romania. His mother was making sure he had everything ready before he went back to Hogwarts._

"_Okay, Ronnie, be careful." Ron's mum said._

"_I'll be fine, mum. I have to go."_

"_Okay, please listen to the Carrows. Please don't make them angry." His mum pleaded._

_Ron smiled gratefully. He knew that she was right. Everyone that had disagreed or did something to get in trouble with the Carrows had been punished painfully. He reached out and hugged his mother. She hugged him in return, very tightly to the point where he could barely breathe, but Ron found that he didn't care._

"_I'll see you at Graduation, mum." Ron said goodbye to his mother before stepping into the fireplace. He yelled out, "Headmaster Snape's Office!" With one last look at his mother, he was taken away to the other fireplace. What he didn't know was that it was the last time he would see his mother and his father._

With a groan, he opened his eyes to find himself lying on the floor of the hotel room. He tried to remember what had happened the night before, but he couldn't remember the last few hours of the night before.

He couldn't believe he had gotten drunk since it was something he hadn't done in many years. The reason he had gotten drunk was because he had seen his brother Bill outside of the Northern Ireland Wizard Bank. It had been over 2 years since he had seen a member of his family. It upset him that he couldn't even go and talk to him. He knew it was for the best that he didn't talk to him.

He sat up from the floor and groaned loudly at the pain in his head. He absolutely hated hangovers and the worst thing was that he didn't have any hangover potion on him. He figured that he would just have to rest for the rest of the day.

He looked up to see Hermione's sleeping figure on her bed and all of a sudden, the rest of last night's events came back to him. _'Oh shite! Damn, I shouldn't have done that.'_

He struggled to get on his feet and the pain in his head increased. "Oh fuck." Ron groaned. He took one last look at Hermione before going into the loo. As he neared the toilet, the queasy feeling in his stomach grew and he immediately went to the toilet and threw up into the toilet.

**

* * *

****Harry's POV (Same Day, 2 Hours Later)**

Harry had to come back to Grimmauld Place. He had been searching for Hermione, but no success. His fiancé was beginning to get furious and Harry wanted to get back as soon as he could to avoid a blowout. His fiancé had a bad temper when it came to things like this.

"Where the HELL have you been!" Ginny screamed from inside Grimmauld Place. Harry had just opened the door and Ginny had immediately screamed. Harry winced as he closed the door and slowly walked to his painful death.

"Hi, honey?" Harry casually said as he walked into the room that Ginny was in.

"Don't you honey me Mr. Potter? You are late! You have been gone for a couple days without writing me!" Ginny snarled. Harry really was afraid of what Ginny would do if he caused her to get any angrier.

Harry scrunched his face in confusion, "Late? What am I late for?" Harry asked.

Ginny's eyes bulged in anger. "You don't fucking remember! Dinner with my parents is tonight! We are supposed to meet my parents for dinner tonight because of our engagement!" Ginny snapped.

"Oh. OH! I really am sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to be late. I swear, you know me better than anyone else." Harry pleaded.

Ginny narrowed her eyes before softening them, "I do know you better than anyone. Just go upstairs, take a shower, and change before we go. Please hurry." Ginny sighed.

Harry nodded and turned away from Ginny to hide the smirk growing on his face. He wanted to jump in victory that he had avoided Ginny's true rage. If she was really angry, Harry would have been hexed before she even said anything. Thinking back on it, he may have been wrong. There was a dinner tonight and Ginny wouldn't want anything to happen to him that would stall the dinner.

He groaned at that thought. He really didn't want to meet her parents. He had never met them before and it was because of who they were. Just because they weren't Death Eaters didn't mean they weren't friends with any. In fact, they were friends with several Death Eaters, including the Malfoys.

A half hour later, Harry and Ginny stepped in front of their fireplace. "Now, remember to say Weasleys' Manor. Ok? Alright, I'll see you in a second." Ginny said as she stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "WEASLEYS' MANOR!"

After Ginny had left, Harry stepped into the fireplace, but not before praying that the dinner went well. "WEASLEYS' MANOR!" Harry yelled as he spun in the fireplace to the manor.

He stumbled out of the fireplace to see Ginny hugging her mother while her father was standing behind his wife. Ginny pulled away from her mother and turned to Harry. "Father and Mother, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, my fiancé. Harry, this is my mother, Molly, and my father, Arthur." Ginny introduced everyone to each other.

Harry nodded and stepped forward to Mr. Weasley. He stuck out his hand for him to take it. Mr. Weasley grabbed his hand and gripped a little too tight than was necessary before pulling away.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley." Harry said. He turned to Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley stuck out her hand as well. They both shook and let go of each other as Ginny stepped in between them.

"Well, let's go eat?" Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and, "Oh yes, dinner is ready. Come on in." Mrs. Weasley led Harry and Ginny into the kitchen while Mr. Weasley followed behind them.

For the next hour, they talked about the engagement, Harry's job, and whatever else there was to talk about. Harry thought it was going better than he expected, but he was wrong about that.

Mr. Weasley stood up from his seat, "Mr. Potter, if you don't mind, I would like a word with you." Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny tensed up next to Harry, "Um, father, we have to be going." Ginny said trying to prevent Harry from talking to him.

"I'm positive you have time, come on Mr. Potter." Mr. Weasley said as he left the room. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley whose face was blank and turned to Ginny who looked worried. Ginny caught his eye and she sighed before nodding her head. Harry took a deep breath before standing up and following Mr. Weasley.

Harry followed Mr. Weasley in a dark room that had bookshelves on every wall of the room except the wall with the door. It was enormous, but Harry wasn't here for that. He sat at a chair across from Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley continued to stare into his eyes. "So, Mr. Potter, I guess I have to say congratulations on your engagement." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry's eyes bulged; he wasn't expecting him to congratulate him except to scare him. "Um, thanks sir." Harry quietly said.

All of a sudden, Mr. Weasley's face turned from smiling to anger. "Of course, I wonder why you didn't ask me for permission. I know it's old fashioned, but that's the way most families are." Mr. Weasley accused Harry.

Harry felt like he was suffocating in the room. Of course, he had thought about asking for permission since he thought it was the right thing. Still, he had thought that the Weasleys' would say no anyways because of who they were and who their friends were.

"I'm really sorry sir. I didn't know I had to. I mean, I've been in love with Ginny since the end of 6th year at Hogwarts. I just didn't know that I was supposed to ask, that's all." Harry nervously replied. He was pretty much sweating already. He was already way too nervous.

Mr. Weasley continued to stare him down, but eventually relented. "I can't place the blame on you, Mr. Potter, but I would have liked to have been asked for her hand. However, that is not to be, so I must accept it. I guess all I can say is welcome to the family." Mr. Weasley said. Harry let out a heavy sigh. He had been just about to faint in front of Ginny's father.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. He stood up and once again, shook hands with Mr. Weasley. He left Mr. Weasley in the 'library' room and went back to the dining room.

Before he entered the room, he heard voices through the door. He knew what he was going to do was wrong, but he didn't care at the moment. He pressed his hear against the door and listened to Ginny and her mother talk.

"Are you sure you want to marry him, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the dining room. Harry pressed his ear as close as he possibly could.

"Mother, I'm sorry you don't want me to marry him, but I love him. So, I'm going to have to say I am pretty damn sure I want to marry him. Sorry, excuse my language." Ginny replied. Harry breathed in relief.

"But, Ginny, there is a young man that I met that would be nice for you. He has money and a great background. His name is Blaise Zambini and I believe he was a year older than you at Hogwarts during your time." Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"That's enough, mother. I told you, I am going to marry Harry Potter and that's final. Now, I believe I'll be grabbing Harry and we'll be leaving. It was nice to see you mother." Ginny replied. Harry was relieved that no matter what her parents thought, Ginny would still want him.

**

* * *

****Hermione's POV (Same Day, That Night)**

Hermione had been avoiding Ron all day just like she had been doing all week. She was upset at what had happened last night at Ron's advances, even though he was really drunk.

Hermione was currently reading a book that Ron had allowed her to buy a few days ago at some local bookstore. She was sitting up on her bed as Ron sat on his bed watching television.

There was a click sound and Hermione looked up to see that Ron had just turned off the television. She returned to her book immediately, not wanting to see what Ron was up to. It was still too early for sleep.

While reading her book, she thought back to her years at Hogwarts. She was now remembering a certain conversation she had with Ginny, Ron's sister. Hermione had been asking Ginny about her family and Hermione had discovered that Ron was her favorite brother. Of course, she didn't know how Ginny felt about Ron now because it was a taboo subject. Ginny had told Hermione how Ron really was when he wasn't at Hogwarts. How Ron could be really sweet at times, even though he could be an idiot at other times. Hermione had lately been seeing hints of that in over the last week. Of course, she had a hard time believing whether or not it was all an act or not.

A noise interrupted Hermione thoughts. She looked up to see Ron clearing his throat, apparently trying to catch her attention. She didn't want to talk, so she returned to her book.

"Hermione…Hermione? Please, can we talk? Please?" Ron asked. Hermione sat very still. Moments later, she made up her decision and put down her book as she sighed.

She looked up at Ron, "What is it, Ronald?" Hermione said with such iciness in her tone. Ron pretty much winced which pleased Hermione.

Ron stuttered for a second before taking a deep breath. "I wanted to apologize for my actions last night. What I did was wrong and I promise you that I won't do that again." Ron quietly said.

Hermione was shocked. She had not been expecting Ron to apologize. "Apology accepted. By the way, why did you decide to get drunk?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked around for a second and replied, "Because I saw one of my brothers. It was my brother, Bill and I haven't seen any of my family in over 2 years. So, I really miss them, but because of who I am, it's really dangerous to talk to them or go see them."

Hermione now understood his actions the previous night. She had felt heartbroken when she hadn't seen her parents in nearly 2 years during the Horcrux hunt. Sure, the hunt took a little over a year, but she had spent many months at Grimmauld Place with Viktor, Harry, and Neville.

"I'm sorry about that. Well, I guess if this mission, whatever you are really planning, succeeds, maybe you can see them again." Hermione offered.

Ron only smiled for a second before it vanished, "I guess, maybe."

Hermione thought she should change the subject. "So, when are we going to send Harry a letter for a meeting?"

Ron's mood seemed to have lightened at this. "Well, I guess you can go ahead and write the letter and I'll go to a Wizard area for a random owl. We can't use anything that my men would recognize." Ron said.

Hermione didn't like how he said 'my men', but she knew what he meant by it anyways. "I've already written the letter." Hermione said.

"Oh you have? Well, let's see it." Ron said. Hermione reached over to the lamp desk and took a piece of paper off the top before handing it to Ron. Ron read the letter twice before putting it down. "Alright, this looks good. I guess I'll send the letter tomorrow. Well, what do you want for dinner? I'm going to order some room service." Ron asked.

Hermione smiled a little, she hoped that Ron was not going to betray her and trap Harry. If what Ron was saying was true about there being over 300 Death Eaters, then Harry definitely needs to know. They had to do something before another war happened again; that is, if they can.

**A/N: I didn't include Draco's POV because this chapter had something related to family and I didn't want to do anything too depressing which would have been with Draco since his life was hell with his father. **

**Also, the reason why Ginny was being a little formal to her parents is because this is a Pureblood family. I'm not talking about the Weasleys' in the Harry Potter books, but like the Malfoys' in the books when Draco only says Mother and Father. **

**Anyways, I want to let you know that I may be updating more often than I usually do. Which is why this chapter is out today and I just got back from Spring Break to work and school. It's because school work is decreasing now and there are only 6 more weeks of college for me (total of 12 school days left!). **

**I know so far I've written in this story that it may feel like it's still just the beginning. It is still the beginning to me. There are probably going to be over 40 chapters when I am done with this.**

**I guess that is all I have to say except thanks for reading. Please review! Like I said, I love to know if you enjoyed it or not. Hell, you can even just write "I like it" or "I don't like it" if you don't want to write a long review. See you next time!**


	12. Meetings

**A/N: Now, we know why Ron got drunk. I hope it was a good reason. As for the part where Harry meets the parents, that will happen sometimes. I know that this story's main focus is on Ron and Hermione, but I wanted to write about the Weasley family, so I put that in there. **

**Moving on, I believe this will be quite a good chapter.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter) (I wonder if it's the rule to put the disclaimer on every chapter.)**

**Chapter 12:  
Meetings**

**Ron's POV (July 11, 2000)**

It had been a week since Ron and Hermione had stopped ignoring each other. Ron decided to be nicer to Hermione because of his actions when he was drunk. Thankfully, Hermione stopped avoiding him after their talk about why Ron had gotten drunk.

Ron had also learned a lot of things about Hermione's past and he had discovered that she had not always had a good past. She was always being bullied since she was a little girl and it continued until the Golden Trio had left Hogwarts after the death of Albus Dumbledore.

In return, Ron had told plenty of stories to Hermione and they had surprisingly grown closer to each other. He didn't know why, but they seemed to be getting along with each other much better than what had been expected. He wondered if they would have been able to get along with each other if they hadn't been required to stay together in the same room for the last 2 weeks or so.

"So, what's going on between you and Viktor Krum?" Ron asked Hermione in the room. It was night time and they had just come back from dinner. They were getting along and both wanted to get out more, so Ron took Hermione sightseeing. They did this everyday because being holed up in the hotel room all day was a pain in the arse.

Hermione looked up at him from her spot on her bed. She was sitting with her back against the headboard and watching television. "What do you mean?" Hermione replied.

"Well, I mean, like is your relationship serious or what?" Ron said.

Hermione stared into Ron's eyes and Ron felt uncomfortable for a moment before Hermione replied, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Well, from what I saw between you two, you both didn't seem serious." Ron said.

"What you saw? What do you mean by that? When have you ever seen us together besides the day we left my place?" Hermione accused.

Ron stuttered for a second before shutting up to calm down. "Well, the first time was at Hog's Head when you walked into me."

"Hog's Head? Oh! That was you in your disguise! You're Justin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah that was me." Ron said. He noticed Hermione's face fall for a second before covering it up. "Why? Did you like me or something?" Ron asked.

"No! I mean, no I did not." Hermione hastily replied.

Ron smirked. "Well, the other time was when you were on your date with Viktor and you were outside snogging. Well, not really snogging since I could definitely tell you refused to open your mouth. Hell, when his hands were making its way to your bum, you stopped him. How long have you been dating him?" Ron said.

Hermione's face was now very red and Ron bit his lip from snickering. "I wish you didn't see that, but we've been dating for almost 2 years." Hermione sighed.

"Wow, that's a long time and you still reject his advances?" Ron wondered.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Hermione huffed.

"You know what I think? I think that you only love him as a friend and you are having a hard time thinking of him as more than that. I believe that is why you won't let him get any further than just kissing you. From what I've seen, I know you are a virgin, but that's still not why you won't let him do anything. You are dating him because he helped you after the war had ended, I'm not certain, but I believe that is what happened. So, Viktor really is just a comforting friend for you and that is all he ever will be." Ron explained.

He noticed Hermione's face had turned a darker red when Ron had told her she was a virgin. "Well, so what. It's none of your business and I would like to stop talking about this." Hermione snapped.

Ron held up his hands, "Okay! Okay, we'll stop talking about it. Touchy." Ron muttered the last word quietly as to not let Hermione hear him.

Unfortunately for him, she did hear him. "What was that?" Hermione snarled.

"Nothing!" Ron quickly said and turned his attention back to the television, figuring it would be smarter to keep his mouth shut.

It was only over 10 minutes later when Hermione finally broke the silence. "What about you? You and Lavender Brown? When I was at Hogwarts, she would talk about you every single night and it was really annoying. We shared the same dorm and I really wanted to hex her to shut her up just so I could go to sleep." Hermione asked.

Ron had completely forgotten about Lavender Brown. He didn't really care about her since she was just some girl to shag. Lavender was one of the few girls he had first dated before it went all downhill at Hogwarts after the death of Albus Dumbledore.

"Lavender Brown, honestly, was just another person to shag." Ron said. He wasn't certain, but he was positive he heard a quiet scoff from Hermione. "What? Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. Why do so many guys want just one thing, shagging? Can't they want other things because we want other things? I know it is a natural to want to have…sex…, but can that not be in you guys' heads all the time? Viktor is trying to shag me and I know I will have to break up with him soon. I know he may be planning on proposing to me and I can't allow that to happen." Hermione wondered.

"Sex is not always on my mind. Quidditch and food is always on my mind as well." Ron teased.

"Well, I can definitely tell food is always on your mind. I don't know how you do it. I don't know how you can eat so much and still be hungry. I've seen you eat more than 2 helpings and it's ridiculous. If I ate that much, I would get fat." Hermione said.

"It's my amazing metabolism. I learned that word from living with muggles. When Draco and I were in hiding, I decided to associate with some muggles. Draco didn't want to have anything to do with that, so it was just me. After making a few temporary friends, they commented about my eating habits." Ron said.

"What do you mean by 'temporary' friends?" Hermione asked.

"We were hiding and we were only going to be staying in a muggle area for a short while before we found a more secure and permanent place which we have done. So, we left without letting anyone know. We left in the middle of the night when we moved to that place." Ron explained.

"I see." Hermione muttered. They both didn't say another word until Hermione's yawn broke the silence.

"Tired? You should go to sleep. We have to be prepared for meeting Harry Potter tomorrow night." Ron said.

Hermione nodded her head and crawled into her covers. She then turned to Ron, "Goodnight." Hermione said before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Hermione."

**

* * *

****Draco's POV (Same Night)**

"Alright, men, any news?" Draco asked while he sat at the head of the table. On both sides of the table were several Death Eaters. It had been two weeks since the disappearance of his best mate, Ron Weasley. Now, Draco believed that the Order was responsible for Ron's disappearance and because of that; he had decided to start putting his plan into motion.

"I got some good news." A man near the end of the table spoke up. Draco turned his head to look at him.

"What is it Blaise?" Draco asked.

Blaise shifted in his seat to get a better look at Draco. "I've been following Harry Potter like I was instructed to. He recently had received a letter three days ago and we couldn't read it. Last night, one of my partners was able to break into Harry Potter's office and retrieve the letter. I read the letter and I don't know who it is from since it was obviously anonymous. There was something about Harry Potter meeting someone tomorrow night." Blaise explained.

Harry Potter was going to meet someone? Draco felt like he wanted to be there when they found out who Harry Potter was meeting, but he really wanted to put his plan into motion.

"Good, Blaise. You and your partner need to follow him tomorrow night. You are to report back to me after you have discovered who he is meeting." Draco commanded. Blaise nodded his head before shifting back into his seat.

"Okay. Now, let's move onto what this meeting is about. It's time we bring the plan out. I know we don't have Miss Granger since she is still missing, but we can worry about that later. She is not our only bargaining chip, there's also a Ginny Weasley. I want all of you to abduct your targets. I have sent you each a paper for you and your partner to kidnap certain targets. You damn better not screw up!" Draco commanded. "Now, leave my house and do not come back until I've instructed you to. Blaise, I better see you tomorrow night after Harry Potter's meeting. Goodbye." Draco said as all Death Eaters disapparated out of the manor. He looked around the table before sighing, "Where are you Ron?"

**

* * *

****Harry's POV (July 12, 2000)**

Harry Potter was currently standing in the middle of a park in Northern Ireland. He felt too exposed, but he had recognized Hermione's handwriting. He hadn't told anyone about it, even Ginny. He knew he would be in trouble with Ginny for this.

Harry turned at the sound of a branch cracking, but saw no one. He was already too nervous. He didn't know if Hermione had truly been kidnapped and that her kidnappers were surrounding him, waiting for the perfect moment. Harry felt like an idiot for not bringing some people to look out for him.

"Harry?" A whisper was heard from behind Harry and Harry yelped before jumping around to the sound. He heard a little snickering in front of him somewhere.

"Who's there?" Harry demanded. He heard something like 'Oh, Merlin', but he wasn't too sure.

"It's me, Harry." The voice said again. He recognized the voice.

"Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, it's me Harry. Is anyone with you? Please don't lie." Hermione asked from in the shadows. Harry still couldn't see where she was, but wondered if she was behind one of the trees in the park.

"No, there's no one. I came here alone, not even Ginny knows I'm here." Harry said.

"Ginny?" A much deeper voice questioned.

Harry was startled at this new voice and wondered if he had really been stupid in coming here alone. He was now feeling like an idiot and wondered if that was Hermione's kidnapper's voice. "Who's that?" Harry demanded.

"We're coming out." Hermione said. Harry tightened his grip on his wand which was in his back pocket. He watched the shadows shift in front of him and noticed two black shadows move forward to him.

The first shadow got away from the trees and the moon shone on the first person. It was clearly Hermione who looked a little nervous, but glad to see him. The second shadow walked into the lights of the moon and Harry could see that it was a tall redhead. He didn't know who the person was until the redhead was within 10 feet away from Harry.

"Stop right there! Put your hands up!" Harry yelled when he saw that it was Ronald Weasley, Ginny's brother. Ronald Weasley stopped in his tracks and Hermione stopped as well.

"Harry, put your wand down please." Hermione calmly said as Ron put his hands up above his head while Harry pointed his wand at Ron with two hands.

"Get over here, Hermione!" Harry said as he ignored Hermione's comment. Hermione didn't move and Harry looked away from Ron to Hermione.

"Harry, this is not what it looks like. I need you to trust me and put your wand down." Hermione demanded.

Harry looked straight into Hermione's eyes and saw the truth in them. He lowered his wand, but kept it in his hand. "What is it?" Harry asked.

"I have to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt until I finish. Ron is part of this." Hermione said. Harry felt uncomfortable at the way she said Ron. He wondered if she had been with him for the last 2 weeks or so. Harry nodded his head.

Hermione explained everything from the abduction to Draco's plans. Harry felt angry at Hermione being abducted, but shocked at how powerful Draco Malfoy secretly was becoming.

"Now, you understand why I've been gone for over 2 weeks?" Hermione said.

Harry didn't know what to think, but knew that if everything she had said about Malfoy's plan was true, then he would have to do something. "Yeah, I understand." Harry replied.

"Good. What do you think we should do?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her and back at Ron whose hands were now in his pockets.

"I think I should take you both back to Order headquarters for you guys to stay. Now, just because I'm bringing Weasley over as well doesn't mean I trust him. There is no way in hell I would trust him, no offense. I want you both to stay at the headquarters since it's probably the safest place you can be behind Hogwarts and Gringotts bank." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and they talked a little more. They didn't notice two men in black cloaks behind a tree. The men watched them talk over their plans and scowled at them.

**

* * *

****Hermione's POV (A Half-Hour Later)**

Hermione and Ron had taken Harry to their hotel. They decided to walk instead of apparating since the hotel was not far away. Hermione was currently putting all her clothes in her suitcases and preparing to leave the hotel. She knew she would miss it, but she was ready to go back to London.

She had a lot of fun enjoying the luxuries. She blushed slightly when she put the tight red dress into the suitcase she had worn to the Opera.

Hermione looked up to see Ron packing his stuff as well in a brand new suitcase that he had just recently bought since he came here with basically nothing. She turned to see Harry watching Ron closely. She knew that he would not let Ron out of his sights for a while.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door to the hotel room. Hermione stopped packing before standing up. Ron looked confused as well as she did.

"Are you expecting someone?" Harry asked. Both Hermione and Ron shook their heads no. They didn't move as the silence continued for a few moments until there was a loud bang. The door had just been blasted open and there was debris everywhere. Hermione gasped at the source behind the door.

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. I thought it was a little funny the way I wrote Harry's POV. I felt like I was watching the TV show, Cops, during the beginning of the interaction between Harry and Ron. I made it sound like Harry was using a gun instead of a wand. **

**Anyways, now we are really starting on this story. I wonder who that is behind the door. I rarely do cliffhangers because they can be a pain in the arse. I guess you'll just have to suffer until the next chapter comes out.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review from that link on the bottom!**


	13. Escaping Once Again

**A/N: I'm sure you all are wondering who in the hell is behind the door? Don't worry, you will find out who it is in this chapter. I sure hope you enjoyed the way I ended the last chapter. It's about time I bring in some action to the story instead of dream/nightmare sequences. This chapter starts where the last chapter ended. Remember, Hermione and Ron has been hiding for a little over 2 weeks.**

**Also, for the next few weeks, I may be really busy and I don't know how much time I will have to update. I am transferring to another college which is about 9 hours away and I have to get everything ready before I do my transfer application. So, I'm very busy. Another reason is that my major is English and I am currently writing a book and a movie script at the same time. I do fan fiction on my free time. Don't worry; I never ever leave a project (fan fiction) unfinished. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 13:  
Escaping Once Again**

**Ron's POV (Same Night)**

_BANG!_

The sound of the explosion in front of Ron was loud enough to wake up the whole hotel as Ron covered his face with his arms to protect his face from the flying debris of the broken door. He heard Hermione shriek from next to him as the debris flew past them.

Ron took his arms down to see two black cloaked figures standing at the doorway with their wands in their hands. Ron noticed one of the men.

"Blaise?" Ron asked. Ron couldn't believe that they had been found and he believed it was all thanks to Harry Potter. He and Hermione had been doing well and when they first meet Harry, they get caught.

"_Stupefy_!" Blaise yelled as the spell shot off and it Harry square in the chest. Harry had no time to react as he fell to the floor, stunned. Next to Ron, Hermione squeaked.

"_Stupefy_!" Ron yelled as well as the spell shot off. Blaise ducked out of the way and the spell hit his partner in the shoulder, the impact lifted him off his foot and slamming him backwards into the wall next to the door. Blaise's partner was stunned as Blaise pointed his wand at Ron.

Ron pointed his wand back at Blaise and they both didn't move. Hermione was still standing behind Ron since she didn't have her wand on her and Ron knew that. Ron knew he would have to distract Blaise in order for Hermione to get her wand.

"Is that you, Weasley? Huh, I didn't think you would be the type to shack up with a mudblood. So, what's going on here?" Blaise sneered.

Ron tightened his grip on his wand as he replied, "Just hanging around, mate."

Blaise's eyes hardened at Ron's answer. There was a grunt behind Ron. Without thinking, Ron turned his head to the source.

"_Crucio_!" Blaise spat. Ron fell to the ground, withering in pain.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked as she dropped to her knees next to Ron.

"Ah huh, no touching him mudblood, now while he's on the floor, it's your turn. _Crucio_!" Blaise shouted. Hermione screamed from next to Ron. Ron felt the pain slowly fading as Blaise yelled _crucio_ again.

He looked at the ground next to his right hand to see his wand lying an inch away. With all his strength, he ignored the tingling pains as he reached out for his wand and immediately sat up as much as he could. "_Sectumsepra!_"

Blaise howled in pain as the spell slashed across his shoulders and Blaise dropped to his knees while holding onto his shoulder.

Ron looked up to see Harry standing up and sending another stunning spell at Blaise's partner who was now getting up from the ground. Harry walked to Hermione's bed where her wand laid on top and put the wand in his pocket. He came back to where Hermione laid. "Grab my arm, we have to go now." Harry demanded as he picked Hermione up in his arms. Ron didn't think but grabbed hold of Harry's arm and felt the familiar sensations of apparating.

* * *

**Draco's POV (July 13, 2000)**

"What the fucking hell were you thinking you fucking morons?" Draco yelled. In front of him was Blaise, tied up to a chair.

"I'm sorry, Master, it was a bad decision on my part. I take all the blame." Blaise stuttered.

"Of course the blame is on you! It was your fucking stupid idea to follow them when you should have called for backup. Once again, what the fuck were you thinking?" Draco was getting impatient.

Just an hour ago, Blaise and his partner had showed up, looking all disoriented. His partner had left an half ago on Draco's permission. Now, Blaise was the reason why Ron and the others had gotten away. Draco wasn't mad that Blaise had let Ron out of his sights, he was mad that he had let Potter and Granger out of his sights. He was still uncertain how to feel about Ron helping out their enemies.

"I just thought I could handle it." Blaise stammered as he looked away from Draco.

Draco growled and felt that he couldn't look into Blaise's face any longer. "Brock, take care of Blaise for me would you." Draco said as he turned and left the room. Screams could be heard from the room as he continued his path to his bedroom upstairs.

Later, Draco lay in bed when everyone had left the house and he was staring up at the ceiling. He knew that it was time to put his plan in motion because he couldn't wait for Ron any longer. If Ron was helping the Order then he needed to have his men abduct all the targets as soon as possible.

At this thought, he immediately shot up out of his bed and pressed a finger to his wrist where the Dark Mark was. Draco felt betrayed by Ron, but he knew Ron had to have a reason and he hoped that he would hear it someday soon. Popping sounds could be heard from downstairs and Draco grabbed his cloak. It was time, they were going to abduct their targets tonight.

* * *

**Hermione's POV (Few Hours before Draco's POV)**

Hermione felt that she was lying on top of a bed. She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was at Grimmauld Place in the room that she usually slept in. Her whole body hurt and it was the exact pain she had long ago after being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange at the Malfoy Manor.

Hermione groaned. "Hermione!" Harry's voice startled her. She turned her head to see Harry standing next to the bed and Ron sitting in a chair by the door of the room. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and nodded weakly. "Of course she isn't okay you dumb arse. She needs to rest for the night." Ron spoke up. Harry turned to glare at Ron, but didn't say anything before turning back to Hermione.

"Look, Hermione, I have to go and talk to Kingsley. Will you be okay here?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded, knowing full well that Harry didn't trust Ron to be alone with Hermione at any time.

Harry nodded back and turned to Ron who was staring back at Harry. They both seemed to have a staring contest before Harry broke his gaze and left the room. A few minutes of silence passed and Ron finally stood up from his seat.

Ron walked to the edge of the bed and looked down at Hermione. "Um, I'm sorry Blaise did that. I'm sure you remember who that was. Uh, well I hope you do get better in the morning. I'm sure you need your rest, so I'll leave you alone and we'll talk in the morning? Okay." Ron said and he turned to leave the room, but stopped. He turned back to Hermione and leaned down and kissed her on her forehead before leaving the room.

Hermione laid there, shocked. _'Did Ron just really kiss me?'_ Hermione thought. She smiled at the now closed door before closing her eyes.

**A/N: Yes, this was a pretty short chapter, but it had to be done. As I wrote in the A/N on top, I was lucky to be able to get this chapter out today. For those of you who read my other story called Ron Weasley, the Slytherin, I do not know when I will update that story because it's one of the most special chapters in the whole story.**

**I will try to update both stories by the end of next week if possible since I am going to visit some relatives. Also, on April 22****nd****, there's a chance I may not be able to update that weekend since I am going to Washington, D.C.**

**Well, thanks for reading and please review! I love all your reviews!**


	14. Abductions

**A/N: I know the last chapter was short, but like I said in the first few chapters, there will be plenty of chapters that will be short. The reason why I do this is to keep the chapters balanced. I don't want the chapters to get confusing, so short chapters are necessary. Still, this story is either almost or just about half-way done. I'm hoping to have more than 60k words at the end of this story. After I finish this story, I am starting on a new story that will have very long chapters.**

**Moving on, now we know that Ron and Hermione got away and that Draco is mad and confused. Yes, Ron kissed Hermione on the forehead because after being stuck with her for a few weeks, he is starting to like Hermione. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 14:  
Abductions**

**Draco's POV (July 13, 2000; a few hours after the last chapter)**

"Get out of the fucking way! Move now!" Draco yelled as he and one of his men were trying to kidnap one of their targets. The man in front of him was protecting his wife and somehow knew that the two were after his wife.

"Please, take me instead. You don't need her." The man pleaded. Draco was getting sick of this. He didn't want to make a scene, but now he didn't care anymore. This woman was the first one out of 30 targets on their list. He had at least ten other men gathering up some targets. Draco and his man were going to get two more after this one.

"MacNair, I'm getting tired of this piece of shite. Get rid of him, but don't kill him. He'll tell everyone that we are here and we want revenge." Draco sighed as MacNair grinned evilly.

"Yes, Boss." MacNair grabbed a fistful of the man's hair and slammed it against the door before kicking his legs out to the floor. He pulled on the man's hair across the hall of the house they were currently in.

Draco ignored the man's screams as he used his wand to open the door. There, the woman, his target, was in the corner of the room. She was shaking and pressing herself flat against the wall. This woman was a retired Unspeakable and she had worked in the Department of Mysteries for over 40 years. Draco knew that she had to know some powerful magic and Draco was going to make sure he would get more powerful than he was and use it in the future.

He raised his wand and snarled, "_petrificus totalus! _" The spell hurled at the woman who became stiff as a board and went crashing to the ground. "That's one down, two to go." He said as MacNair came back in with drops of blood on his hands.

* * *

**Harry's POV (July 13, 2000; half hour later)**

"Potter! Get in here!" Kingsley's voice boomed from his office. Harry stood with his hands raised as if he was just about to knock on the door. He scrunched his face up in confusion, _'How did he know I'm here?'_ Harry thought as he lowered his hand to the handle of the door.

He opened the door and walked in to see Kingsley sitting in his chair behind the desk and two Aurors in front of the desk. He recognized the aurors as his bosses.

"Close the door and get over here." Kingsley commanded as Harry did what he said. Harry walked over to the desk and stood next to the aurors.

"Sir, what is it?" Harry asked.

"I have bad news. In the last hour, 17 people have been abducted by Death Eaters. Yes, I know. So, a lot of people are panicking and we need your help with these guys to stop anymore abductions. Those 17 people were important people and we think there will be more people taken. So, there is one person I would like you to try and retrieve in case he is one of the targets." Kingsley explained.

"Yes sir. Who is this person?" Harry wondered.

Kingsley opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Kingsley's secretary poked her head through the door. "Sir, another one has been taken. It's Elphias Doge, sir."

"Damn it!" Kingsley slammed his fist down on his desk as his secretary closed the door behind her. Harry wondered why he was angrier than usual at the moment, but knew it was a normal reaction to all these abductions. "That was the man I wanted you to retrieve." Kingsley sighed as he put his hands over his eyes and rubbed his eyes.

"Sir, would it be okay if I could just keep looking for Hermione Granger?" Harry asked. He knew he should tell him that he already found Hermione, but because of what he learned from Weasley, he decided not to. He knew that Kingsley couldn't find out about Weasley just yet, but he would have to eventually tell him.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, go ahead. I already have other Aurors taking care of others." Kingsley said.

Before Harry could go, he wanted to ask another question. "Sir, who else do I know that has been abducted?"

Kingsley looked up in his eyes and muttered two words, "Rubeus Hagrid."

* * *

**Ron's POV (Same time as Harry's POV)**

Ron was really bored and all he could do was explore the house. He was really curious as to why Harry Potter lived in this house. Then again, maybe Potter didn't live here. He had heard that a house like this was used for Order Headquarters. That's what this house must be, the headquarters of the Order.

Ron explored through the house and found that it belonged to the Blacks' family. He didn't know much of the Blacks' except Sirius and Regulus Black. He knew that his best friend, Draco, was related to the Blacks' as well as Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were.

There also was nothing to eat in the house. He saw in the kitchen that there was a house elf there, but the house elf ignored Ron. Ron thought Potter must have done this and hoped that Potter would come back soon and get him some food.

So, there wasn't nothing else to do, he decided to check up on Hermione. Harry Potter had given Hermione sleeping draught just hours after Ron left last night. She would be out for another couple hours.

Ron walked into her room and grabbed a chair before pushing it next to Hermione. He sat down in the chair and looked at her pale appearance. Hermione had just suffered from the _cruciatus_ curse and Ron hated himself for not stopping it.

He had seen her in pain like that during his 7th year at the Malfoy Manor. It was during Easter break and Lucius wanted him to come by because he believed Ron would be an official Death Eater soon. Draco and Ron were just hanging out when the Golden Trio had been captured and brought to the manor. He had witnessed Bellatrix torturing Hermione and had felt a little sick at that time. He had always hated the Golden Trio, but he didn't feel like they deserved to be tortured.

Now, his feelings had changed and he was afraid of his feelings. He had recently starting feeling different for this Hermione Granger and didn't know what to do about it. Before he could think any further, he reached out and took Hermione's tiny pale and cold hand in both of his large hands.

Ron whispered, "Hmm…you got tiny hands." He started rubbing his thumbs on the back of her hand.

The Hermione Granger he used to know in school was such a big know-it-all and always seemed to get him and Draco in trouble. Of course, it wasn't all her since the rest of the Golden Trio was also behind everything. He had always found her annoying and hated her because she was a mudblood.

Now, he didn't think of her as a mudblood. He actually liked her; even her know-it-all attitude was one of her cute quirks. He couldn't believe he would think of her that way. She may not be beautiful or gorgeous, but she was definitely pretty and cute. Although, seeing her in that red dress at the opera made her look gorgeous and sexy as hell.

"What the fuck are you doing!" a voice yelled from behind Ron. Ron violently jumped out of his chair and his hand clutching his chest.

"What the hell did you do that for? You scared the shite out of me!" Ron exclaimed as he forced himself to calm down.

"I'll repeat. What the fuck were you doing with her?" Harry snapped.

"I don't have to tell you. I was just bored and I decided to look after her." Ron answered, but knew it was pointless as he could tell Harry Potter didn't believe him.

"Yeah right, just get the fuck out of here." Harry snarled. Ron rolled his eyes and walked past Potter out of the room.

Ron turned around and, "Pot…Harry, do you think you could get your house elf to make some food? I'm starving and he refuses to make me some? Please…" Ron asked. Harry searched his eyes for a second and turned to look back at Hermione before closing the door to her room.

"Fine, let's go."

**A/N: I may be able to update one more chapter before next Friday. On Friday, I am going out of town to Washington, D.C. to visit a college there because I will be transferring there in the fall. After I come back, I'll be busy for two weeks because the final exams are coming up. So, after the next chapter before next Friday, I may not be updating until after May 8****th**** which is the day of my finals.**

**Don't worry; I'll be back and updating the rest of the chapters all summer! Anyways, thanks for reading. I was apprehensive at first to write this story, but I never knew many people would enjoy a story with Ron as a Death Eater. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing; it's really awesome! Please review… **


	15. What is this Feeling?

**A/N: I'm back! I know it has been 3 long weeks without an update. I truly hope that you all were patient with me taking time off from the story for studying for my final exams. **

**In the last chapter, we now see that Ron is forced to be civil to Harry Potter and that he seem to be a little sweeter on Hermione now. I also know that you guys don't think Hagrid being captured is really possible, but to be honest, he wasn't the first guy I had in mind. Still, in this chapter will explain how he was captured which I got some of the information from one of the Harry Potter books. **

**Moving on, I have one more thing to say before I start this chapter. I can't believe at the number of reviews I'm getting. I was afraid that not everyone would want to read this type of Ron Weasley story, but I was wrong. All of you guys are freaking awesome. I still can't believe I'm almost up to 200 reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. The wait is over.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 15:  
What is this Feeling? **

**Ron's POV (July 13, 2000)**

At the dining table, Ron slowly ate the sandwich that Kreacher had made for him. Across from him was Harry Potter who kept throwing glares his way before returning to his soup. For the last 15 minutes, no one made a sound. It was painfully quiet.

Ron decided to break the silence because he really wanted to know what was going on. "Um…so what happened to the guys back at the hotel room?"

Harry looked up at Ron before answering quietly, "I called some guys and they've arrested them. Want to know what they said? They said that it's time. That Voldemort's men will rise once again. Want to tell me what they mean by that?" Harry spat the last sentence.

"Oh." Ron whispered and even though Harry didn't hear him, he didn't care.

"Yeah, so after I found that out, about 15 people had been kidnapped by your fucking Death Eaters. Including Hagrid, who by the way never did anything wrong!" Harry snapped.

Ron slowly raised his eyes to Harry's glare. "I know. I wasn't so sure they were serious about Hagrid. How did that happen?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at him to see if he was lying that he really didn't know anything about that. "Well, I assume you all knew that he has giant blood. Apparently, it takes two people to throw a spell at a giant, or a half-giant in this case, for a spell to almost take a full effect. Five of your guys threw a stunning spell at him at the same time, knocking him out and all five of them threw a binding spell at him. I still think five is too many, but your guys are making a mistake. Once I find out who got Hagrid, they'll wish they never met me." Harry snarled. Ron almost chuckled at how cliché' Harry sounded in the last sentence.

"Oh, I see. Well, that works." Ron finished his sandwich and pushed his chair back. He stood up from the chair and grabbed the plate.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned. Ron turned to see him still looking angry. Ron knew that it was because he was a Death Eater and he didn't want him anywhere near Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes and ignored him as he continued leaving the room to put his plate away. "You better not go where I think you are…" Harry began to say but didn't finish when an owl flew into the dining room. Harry took the letter from its claws and opened the letters.

He read the contents of the letter while Ron stood in the doorway of the dining room. Harry then let out a sound of frustration. "I have to go back to the Ministry. You better fucking stay here. Or I will be inclined to tell the Minister everything about you kidnapping Hermione." Harry finished with an evil-type smirk. Ron narrowed his eyes at him and knew Harry would gladly tell the Minister right now if it wasn't for Hermione.

"I'll be back, so don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that, Harry disapparated.

Ron decided not to listen to Harry and decided to go upstairs to sit next to Hermione. It wasn't like he had nothing to do, but there was nothing better than looking at Hermione's peaceful sleeping face.

* * *

**Harry's POV (Few Minutes after Leaving Grimmauld Place)**

"What do you need me for, sir?" Harry asked Kingsley.

Kingsley looked up from his desk and looked at Harry who was now standing in the doorway. "Ah, come on in, Mr. Potter." Harry did as he was told and sat in one of the chairs by the desk. "Okay, we've been able to save eight people who were on the list of the Death Eater's targets. So far, only 22 people have been kidnapped. We are now being put on red alert. It is imperative we find those kidnapped. The only good news we have is that they left one man alive. His wife, who was a renowned Unspeakable for the Ministry, was taken as well. He is in one of our interrogation rooms. We asked him some questions and his abductors told him to tell us something. Let me look for the paper." Kingsley said as he looked through the papers that were spilled all over his desk.

Harry couldn't believe that 22 people had been taken and this was definitely more serious than he had thought. "Okay, here it is. The husband said that Draco Malfoy was the one that took his wife. His partner was MacNair and he put a number on him. He was forced to tell us this, 'The Dark Lord's work is never over. We, Death Eaters and hundreds of new Death Eaters including the children of the fallen Death Eaters of the Second Wizarding War, rise once again. We are here, we are back to finish his work. Be warned, we will stop at nothing. We will kill off our hostages one by one every day until Harry Potter gives himself up. Don't cross us, we are smarter than we were years ago. These hostages will not die a quick death. For the next 30 days, a hostage will be killed every day until Harry Potter shows up at his parents' old home. You have until July 18th to show up, by then we will kill off our first hostage.' That was all he had to say."

* * *

**Hermione's POV (Same Time)**

_It was night time and the only thing you could see in the woods was a tent on top of a clearing. There were enchantments surrounding the area so that no one could see the tent or anyone standing outside the tent. _

_Inside the tent, there were three people laughing hard at something. "Remember when Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret? I couldn't believe it. I know it wasn't the real Moody, but still that was some deserved justice." Neville sniggered._

_Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the memory of the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, which is what everyone called him behind Malfoy's back. It was good to laugh because they had been on the Horcrux hunt for many months and they had just recently destroyed the locket with Gryffindor's Sword that they found a couple days ago. They were lucky that Neville was with her when Harry got stuck in the water because of the Horcrux around his neck. _

_"What are you thinking right now Harry?" Neville asked, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Harry who seemed to be thinking really hard._

_"I'm thinking of what could be Voldemort's next Horcrux." Harry said. Before anyone could reply, there were cracks all around the tent. All three of them frowned at this._

_All of a sudden, they heard men yelling at them that they were trapped. Now they were panicking, Hermione didn't know how they found them or how they got through the enchantments. "Come here, Harry!" Hermione whispered harshly before pointing her wand at Harry's face to change it. _

_Thirty minutes later, they were being dragged to the Malfoy Manor. There was nothing they could do, but Hermione was trying to think up of a plan, but it was hard because of what she just heard what Greyback was implying. Greyback had implied that he would like to rape and murder her. _

_Inside the Manor, Bellatrix Lestrange was arguing with Lucius Malfoy on who gets to call the Dark Lord when Bellatrix screamed out of nowhere about a sword. While they were arguing, Hermione looked around to see who was in the room. Besides Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa, there was Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley in the room as well. Draco looked pale and Ron looked away when Hermione's eyes settled on him. _

_Her worst nightmare was coming true as she lay on the ground, screaming in pain. It felt like hundreds of knives poking and slicing through her body. She was alone in the room with Bellatrix, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Ron and Fenrir Greyback. Her boys were locked up downstairs in the basement. _

_She looked over at her former classmates who she had always hated. She knew they were mean and bullies, but she didn't think they would lower themselves to being a Death Eater. Before she could think anymore, Bellatrix above her yelled, 'CRUCIO!' once again. _

_She began trying to think up a story and lied to Bellatrix's face about the sword. After it was all over, Bellatrix was done with Hermione. Hermione breathed in relief, but it was short lived as Bellatrix offered her to Greyback. Hermione's eyes widened in fear as…_

"_Hermione! Hermione!"_

"Hermione, wake up." Ron whispered in Hermione's ears. Her eyes quickly opened in fear as she looked up in Ron's face. Her mind wasn't fully awake as she violently pulled away from Ron and cowered in fear at the other side of the bed. "Woah! Calm down, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." Ron exclaimed.

Hermione now recognized where she was and forced herself to calm down. She hadn't dreamed about that night at Malfoy Manor in a year and a half. It was one of her worst nightmares and she was sure she had the dream because of what had happened to her the night before. She really thought she would go through life without ever having the Cruciatus curse put on her. Unfortunately, she was wrong.

"Are you okay?" Ron whispered. Hermione felt confused for a second. Ron was nowhere near anything like an average Death Eater at all. In fact, he was probably the nicest one ever, if there were any other nice ones. These last few weeks, Hermione knew Ron was telling the truth that he really never wanted to be a Death Eater and that he truly was sorry for everything he had done. Hermione looked up at Ron and lied to him by nodding. Her body still hurt and she was on the brink of tears.

Ron nodded back as well and got onto the bed. "Is this okay?" Hermione nodded once again. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I've just been waiting for you to wake up. I really hated seeing you being hurt like that last night. I'm really sorry." Ron whispered as he scooted next to Hermione. Hermione was now beginning to breathe heavier.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. I should thank you for trying to save me."

"Ah, don't you worry about that. I really didn't want you to get hurt at all." He smiled down at Hermione and she felt warm in her stomach. She ignored it and smiled back. She looked up to see Ron putting a hand on her face and pulling away a lock of her hair that was dangling in front of her face to the back of her ears. "Ron?" Hermione whispered back questioning.

"Yeah?" Ron said as he took his hand off her face.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione said.

"At work." Ron said as he scooted back to the other edge of the bed and got up from the bed. "Hungry?" Hermione looked up and nodded. She really needed to get rid of the feeling in her stomach. She was getting to close to Ron and she kept having those weird feelings. All she knew was that she kept having dark sex dreams about him and it was already getting ridiculous.

**A/N: Yes, I know I didn't include a scene of Draco's POV, but I believed it would be better to wait to do that in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed Hermione's dream type flashback. There really isn't much for me to say. If you have read both of my stories, you probably see some similarities to the other story. The reason why I wrote this story in the first place was because I wanted to see what it would be like for Ron if he never got to know Hermione like he did in my other story, Ron Weasley, the Slytherin. So, this is like an alternate epilogue to Ron Weasley, the Slytherin. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. You guys are awesome…**


	16. Stuck Together Again!

**A/N: It's the second chapter in a week. That is what I am going to try to do this summer: get at least 2 chapters out every week for each story. This chapter will include Draco's POV since I didn't do his in the last chapter.**

**I hope the explanation of how Hagrid was taken was good enough for you guys. We saw that Harry absolutely hates Ron and would rather take him straight to Azkaban instead of leaving him with Hermione. **

**Anyways, I don't know how many more chapters I will be doing in this story, but I would have to say no longer than 15 more chapters. I never planned to make this story 100k words, but at least a little bit over 50k words. **

**Finally, a few of you guys think it's time for some sexual stuff between Ron and Hermione. I do believe that I should write some now, but I would have to put that off for maybe a few more chapters. They only have been alone together for a few weeks; they need to be stuck together for just a few more weeks. I do not yet know how I will portray that sexual stuff, but they may be rough at times, just like Hermione's dreams…Hmm…**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

**Chapter 16:  
Stuck Together Again!**

**Harry's POV (July 14, 2000)**

Harry and Ginny had just left their house, which fortunately wasn't Grimmauld Place, and they were now on their way to Hog's Head. Nowadays, since the end of the 2nd Wizarding War at Hogwarts, he and some of his friends would meet at Hog's Head once a month to hang out. They went to Hog's Head because Aberforth Dumbledore had helped them during the war and they appreciated it greatly.

"So, how's the search for Hermione going?" Ginny worriedly asked.

Harry looked down at her and sighed, "Not bad. I think we may have an idea where she might be, but we are not certain just yet."

"Where do you think she is?"

Harry absolutely hated lying to his fiancé, but he really had no choice. "I can't give you that information. I'm sorry." Ginny glared at him, but said no more. Harry looked down at her dress and couldn't help, but be turned on by her short dress. He leaned down to her ear, "Hey, let's just forget all about that. Let's have fun tonight and maybe I'll show you a really good time later on tonight if you are a good girl." Harry suggestively said into her ear and Ginny shivered. She gave him a playful eye-roll before pulled his arm to lead them into Hog's Head.

"Harry!" He heard someone yell the moment he and Ginny walked into Hog's Head. He turned to see a smiling Neville Longbottom walking over to him.

"Hey, Neville, how's it going, mate?" Harry asked as he noticed a good looking woman walk up from behind Neville.

"Pretty good, Harry. Well, you know how I've been an assistant to the Herbology professor at Hogwarts for the last 2 years? Well, I've just been promoted. She is finally retiring, so I'm going to take her place at the start of this upcoming term. You're looking at Hogwarts' new Herbology professor." Neville happily replied.

"That's great, mate! Congratulations." Harry exclaimed as he patted on Neville's back. Next to him, Ginny walked up to Neville and gave him a hug as she whispered congratulations in his ear. Neville's face was red at all the congratulating.

He then turned to the woman behind him and Harry noticed that she was with Neville. "Hey, this is my girlfriend, Hannah Abbott. This is Harry and Ginny." Neville introduced the three of them to each other. The four of them spent the next 10 minutes talking about the last month.

"So, have you guys found Hermione?" Neville whispered to Harry while Ginny and Hannah talked. Neville was in the Order and only Aurors and Order members knew of her disappearance.

"No, not yet, but I'm positive we will and it will be just a big understanding." Harry lied. He suddenly thought it would be best to tell the Order members about Hermione and Ron instead of Aurors. He would have to get a handful of Order members that he absolutely trusted. Neville was one of those guys.

"Actually, I do have some information, but you can't tell anyone. I only want a couple people to know. Can I trust you not to tell anyone?" Harry asked Neville who gulped.

"Absolutely, Harry, you got my word I won't reveal anything."

"Okay, I want you to come to Headquarters tomorrow at noon. Don't let anyone know, not even Order members. I only want a couple of them to come, so I don't want you to tell anyone just in case I don't want those to come. I'll tell them all myself. Be there." Harry replied. Neville nodded as Harry let out a deep breath. "Well, let's change the topic. Where's Luna?"

"She's still in Africa looking for the crumple-horned snorkack." Neville rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled. He loved Luna as a friend, but she really was a nutter at times.

Harry turned to see Ginny still talking to Hannah and he smiled. He hoped that Ronald Weasley had some good information that would help them stop Draco Malfoy and his Death Eaters before another war broke out. He really didn't want another war because all he wanted is to be absolutely happy with the love of his life, Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Ron's POV (July 15, 2000)**

Ron couldn't believe at how close he was getting to Hermione. The last two days, he had spent his time looking after Hermione and making sure she was okay and well-fed. Hermione had kept protesting that she could do it by herself, but Ron could see through her stubborn and strong-willed front that she was still in pain. They didn't have any pain potions at the time, so Hermione was letting the pain wear off which would take a few days.

He knew he shouldn't allow it to happen, but last night; he had a wet dream about Hermione. It was shocking to Ron that he had a wet dream and that it was about Hermione. He tried force those feelings and thoughts away, but it was nearly impossible. Hermione was a pretty, cute and a strong woman. She may look like a small girl to anyone (she was a foot or so shorter than Ron), but Ron knew better. She was quick with a wand and her anger was down-right scary at times.

Ever since the dream which only happened last night, he had been having a hard time not touching Hermione. He had to suppress the urge to run his fingers through her wild, bushy and curly brown hair.

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts as he sat on his bed. He was waiting before it was time to go down the stairs to the dining room where an Order meeting was to take place at noon. It was only a few minutes until the Order meeting began. He was sure that most of the members were here already and Ron was afraid of what would happen if he was to go down to the dining room.

Harry had told him last night that Ron was to tell the Order members what was happening and tell them how to stop the Death Eaters. Ron really didn't want anything to happen to Draco, but he had to remember why he left in the first place. He needed Draco to stop from doing anything more, so he planned on telling them where Draco's manor was located. He could only hope they wouldn't kill him, but take him into custody. Ron also hoped that Draco would flee before they got to him. It was too many feelings for him at once: fears for Draco and wants for Hermione.

Nearly 10 minutes later, he heard a voice, but it was too low for him to understand the words. Once again, the voice yelled louder this time, "Get down here!" It was definitely Harry's voice, but he still didn't want to go down there. Still, he had no choice and he had to face the Order.

He felt like a freak-show when he walked down the stairs and opened the door to the dining room. Many members in the room save for Harry and Hermione dropped their jaws in shock. Then a few of them immediately stood up from their seat and raised their wand at Ron.

Harry immediately shouted, "HOLD! Calm down! This is our informant that I was talking about. Please sit down, please." The Order members looked apprehensive, but eventually sat down with their wand still in their hands.

"Ron!" Ron turned to see who exclaimed his name. It was his turn to drop his jaw as he saw Bill and George, his brothers, sitting near Hermione. It was Bill that had shouted his name.

"Bill? George?" Ron weakly said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're members of the Order, Ron." George said. All three of them were speechless. Ron hadn't seen his brother in two years and he felt really emotional.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but do you think we can get on with this meeting. You guys can talk afterwards." Harry said from behind them.

Ron shook his head and turned to the Order members. Before he could say anything, the door opened to reveal a man with thick eyebrows. It was Viktor Krum. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ve late. I hope I didn't miss anything." Viktor said from the entrance of the dining room door. Viktor's eyes glazed over, but it was gone before Ron could tell what it was.

Viktor turned to look for a seat when he saw someone he hadn't seen in a while. "Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor exclaimed and ran over to hug her tightly. Hermione's face flushed red as she weakly hugged Viktor back. All of a sudden, Ron felt like ripping Viktor off her and beating the shite out of him. Ron didn't know where the feeling came from, but didn't like the feeling at all.

"Hello Viktor." Hermione muttered as Viktor let go of her.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the last 2 weeks." Viktor asked. Hermione just shrugged as Viktor leaned in to kiss her when Ron cleared his voice.

"Krum, as touching as this is, I think we should get on with this meeting." Ron said. Harry gave him a curious look and Ron blushed at the way he tried to take charge of the meeting.

Viktor nodded, "Of course, vy apologies." Viktor grabbed a chair and dragged it right next to Hermione. He then grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with her hand. Ron glared at it, but he could notice that Hermione was looking a little uneasy from being touched. Ron had to hide his smirk at that. He knew that Hermione really didn't like him as much as Viktor thought she did. He saw his eyes glaze over again before it disappeared. It was unnerving and Ron wondered what it was, but he ignored it.

He turned to the members and began telling the members about Draco Malfoy and the number of Death Eaters they had working for Draco and him. He also revealed the location of Draco's Manor and the Order members wanted to leave, but Ron wasn't done yet.

Ron revealed that all children whose parents were Death Eaters and had been killed in the war are now Death Eaters. Those children only wants revenge on Harry, but Draco wanted to take over the Wizarding world like Voldemort had originally intended to do. Only this time, Draco has more Death Eaters and better resources. He also planned on kidnapping a few people that worked as an Unspeakable because the Unspeakable knew several really powerful magic that Voldemort wasn't able to accomplish. Draco was planning on torturing the information on them.

Harry interrupted Ron to reveal that those Unspeakable members had already been kidnapped.

After one hour of talking, the meeting was over and several Order members stayed behind to argue with Harry about taking Ron into the Ministry. He could tell Harry would like to do just that, but he knew that Harry knew he couldn't do that just yet.

Ron also noticed that Viktor had abruptly left in a hurry without a good-bye to Hermione. Hermione looked relieved and left the room to go upstairs.

"Ron?" A voice startled Ron from behind him. He turned to see Bill and George standing there.

Ron tried smiling, but it came out looking like a grimace. "Hey guys, how are you?"

"Um, we're good, but what about you?" George replied. Ron looked at George and saw that he was doing okay. Last time he heard anything about George, he heard that George had been holed up in his apartment, never leaving the apartment because of the death of his brother Fred. Ron was still kind of upset that he was unable to attend Fred's funeral, but he had already accepted it a while ago.

"I'm doing okay. How's everyone?"

"Everyone's good. They all miss you, of course."

"I really do miss everyone, guys. I miss you guys too. It's been really hard not being able to see you guys without getting taken to Azkaban. I'm really sorry." Ron muttered sadly.

"Oh just come on over here, Ronniekins." Bill said as he grabbed Ron in a crushing hug. Ron hugged him tightly back and he felt another pair of arms circle him as well. It was George's and all three of them were in an awkward looking hug, but Ron couldn't care less.

* * *

**Draco's POV (Same Day, One Hour Later)**

"Sir! Our informant just heard that the Order found out our location! They are coming here! We have to leave!" One of Draco's men yelled. Draco had just been getting ready to go to their other hide-out where the rest of his hostages were. He was going to go there and try to get some information out of the Unspeakable members.

"What? What did he say?" Draco yelled.

The man cowered for a second before replying. Our informant was at the meeting and he came to me right after the meeting ended. He said that Ron Weasley was there and he revealed everything including the location to this place and your plan. Sir, he betrayed us." The man said.

Draco didn't want to hear anymore. "Okay, go to the other hide-out. I'll gather some stuff and I'll be there soon." The man nodded and disapparated. It was just him and several house elves. He ran to the kitchen where all of them were and yelled at them to get to the other hide-out and to stay there. Draco then ran up the stairs to his room and shrunk half of his clothes into a bag including some sentimental items from his parents.

Draco took a deep breath and looked around his room before apparating away from his only home. He reappeared at the other hide-out. He was deep in thought about Ron. Ron was the only person he could trust in the world. Ron was like the brother he never had and he felt heartbroken. He felt like crying, but suppressed the urge to. He couldn't believe it and he really didn't want to believe it at all, but if it was true, then he had no one left to trust.

Ron was also his first and only real friend. He shared everything with Ron and Ron was the only one he went to tell his problems to. Draco didn't have a good home-life and Ron was his only friend that he went to.

He let a stray tear roll down his cheek before wiping it away. This was no time to cry. He had a job to do and damn it, he was going to do it. With a growl, he quickly walked to the basement of the abandoned looking building. The building was in public in a dark area, but it was also under the Fidelius charm and Muggles wouldn't go anywhere near it.

He opened the door to the basement with a bang. Cries were heard in the room and he looked around the room to see tied up hostages with blindfolds. "Okay, which one is Mark?" No one answered.

Draco turned to one of the guards that were standing by the door. Before he said anything, he put his bag down by the door. "Which one is Mark?" Draco said once again.

"Over there in the corner, red shirt and black pants." The guard said.

"Bring him over to the middle of the room." Draco demanded the guard. The guard nodded and walked over to the man that was Mark. The guard grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet before dragging him over to the middle of the floor. The guard then forced him to sit back on the ground before walking back to his guarding area.

Draco looked down at the stocky short man and leaned forward to rip his blindfolds off. Mark looked up and his eyes widened in fear.

Draco sneered, "Mark, are you going to tell me the spell or what?" Mark didn't answer. "You better tell me. I know you all Unspeakables know what I am talking. I am talking about the spell that was accidentally developed on the date of November 16th, 1997 before it was banned. Now, once again, I am going to ask you to tell me the fucking spell!" Draco snarled in Mark's face.

Mark was shaking from fear, but he stayed strong and didn't say anything. Draco felt his anger rising and he raised his hand to backhand Mark's face. The smack echoed throughout the basement.

"Very well, we'll have to try this again tomorrow. Guards, take care of him." Draco yelled. The guards closed in and started punching Mark over and over again before healing him, and then they proceeded to beat him up once again.

Draco left the basement and went upstairs to find MacNair sitting at the kitchen table. "Sir?" MacNair stood up from the table.

"MacNair, I want you to do something for me. Get some Polyjuice for me please. Since we have one of the Unspeakable's wives here, we'll use her hair and put that Polyjuice to good use. I have an idea and Mark will not see it coming. I also want you to go out and find a worthless prostitute. I know what that means and I'm sure you can find one in this area." Draco commanded. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of Mark's life, even if it wasn't really his wife.

* * *

**Hermione's POV (July 16, 2000)**

"Hermione, wake up." Hermione groaned and turned away from the source of the voice. "Come on; get your butt out of that damn bed." Hermione grunted and opened her eyes. She turned to see Harry standing next to the bed.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione yawned and stretched.

"Um, there's been a change of plans. We don't think it's safe for you and Ron to be here anymore. We are going to move you to another safe house right now." Harry explained.

"Why won't it be safe?"

"Because I believe we have a traitor in the Order. I do not know who it is yet, but the traitor told the Death Eaters and Malfoy that we were coming to his Manor and get through the Fidelius charm. They obviously left in a hurry. There was no way they would've left in time unless someone told them we were coming. Remember, all Order members can get in here. It's not safe here anymore. There is only one safe house that only two people know of, me and Bill Weasley." Harry explained hurriedly. He took several deep breaths after saying all of that at one time.

Hermione nodded quickly and got out of the bed. "We'll be downstairs. Get all of your stuff in that small beaded bag of yours."

About five minutes later, Hermione walked down the stairs, upset that she couldn't take a shower since her hair was messier than usual from in her sleep. Ron, Harry and Bill were already by the front door waiting. Ron had obviously gotten up early because he had time to take a shower.

"Bill will take you there, so I will see you sometime later or tomorrow." Harry said. He then walked to Hermione and whispered, "I want you to keep your wand at all times. I do not trust Ron at all to be alone with you. You two will be alone from now on because I can't trust anyone at the moment except some close guys. I obviously can trust Bill Weasley, but he won't be able to be with you since he has a wife and kid at another house. So, never leave anywhere without your wand. Understand?" Hermione nodded, but she really didn't care. She knew Ron was trustworthy and that he wouldn't dare do anything at all.

"Okay, let's go." Bill said as he grabbed Ron's and Hermione's arm before disapparating them to a place by a cliff. Hermione remembered the place. It was Shell Cottage and she had come here during the Horcrux Hunt after they were caught and sent to Malfoy Manor. It was one of the worst times in her life. "Okay, the pantries are stocked with about 2 weeks' worth of food. I will come back every once in a while to restock for you guys. There are 3 bedrooms in the house, and Hermione you can have the Master bedroom." Hermione smirked at Ron who rolled his eyes at her. "Well, that's all I have to say. Good luck you guys. I'll see you next time." Bill disapparated again, leaving them behind.

Ron broke the silence as they walked into Shell Cottage. "Well, looks cozy and romantic." Ron looked down at Hermione who flushed red at his words. They were alone together once again.

**A/N: I hope you liked this one long chapter. As you can see, I'll do scenes that are happy and sweet, and then I'll do depressing or dark scenes in the chapters. I'm going to do that for every chapter. I think that would be nice, don't you think? I mean, this chapter had happy (Harry's POV), sweet and kind of sad (Ron's POV), and dark and depressing (Draco's POV). **

**I'm sure Viktor was surprising to you guys and yes we will be seeing more of him from now on. It is kind of hard to think of how he would say the words with his Bulgarian accent. I mean, I used vy instead of my. I don't think it sounds right, but I did it anyways.**

**I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I absolutely love all of them. It's almost 200 reviews which is amazing. I wonder who the lucky 200****th**** reviewer will be. Maybe I'll do something for that reviewer for the upcoming chapter. Who knows…Please review…See ya!**


	17. Nightmares and Dreams

**A/N: I know one or a few of you guys were wondering when I was going to get on with writing some Ron and Hermione romance. I probably should have let you know that this is a slow Ron/Hermione ship type of story. I mean, Ron is a Death Eater, so there is no way Hermione would let Ron get past friends that fast. Right now, they are friends (or at least they trust each other in a twisted way). So, I have to admit that something between those two WILL happen soon. Trust me; soon the sexual tension will be so thick that you can cut through it with a knife. This chapter may get a little violent at times, maybe disturbing, but it's a Death Eater story, so how can it not be? **

**Other than that, thank you guys for all your reviews. They are awesome! Now, in the last chapter, we read that Draco was almost caught, but now he is putting his Plan A in motion, at least he is trying right now. I will try to put in more action if possible.**

**Harry doesn't trust Ron one little bit at all and would prefer Ron to be in Azkaban immediately, but he knows he can't do that because of spies inside the Ministry and among other reasons.**

**Ron and Hermione were stuck together at a hotel in Northern Ireland and they didn't have a problem going out to sightsee the city, but now they are at Shell Cottage which is under the Fidelius Charm. What that means is that they can't go anywhere, so they are stuck together.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 17:  
Nightmares and Dreams**

**Draco's POV (July 16, 2011 – Hours before Hermione & Ron Arrived at Shell Cottage)**

_"So, are you sure you are up for it? I know it's not really your thing, but I must do it for my father. The Golden fucking Trio must pay and I really need your help on this, but it's really up to you. I mean, no one is going to go after you because you really haven't done anything just yet. You are the only one I can really trust." Draco explained as he sat in a black cushy chair. _

_Ron sat across from him on the couch in the living room of their hotel room suite. They had disappeared during the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and Ron had followed Draco into the Muggle world into hiding. Draco said that the best thing to do was to hide and the best way to do that was to hide in the Muggle world. Draco had exchanged half of his money for Muggle pounds so they could get a nice place._

_Draco was looking at Ron, hoping Ron would say that he would stay with him no matter what. Draco was alone and he really had no one to trust except his best friend, Ron. He knew he would probably go paranoid like Lord Voldemort if he didn't have anyone he trusted at his side while trying to recruit Death Eaters and lead them to take over the Wizarding world. He knew the Dark Lord didn't succeed, but he had nearly done so. So, Draco decided that he needed to be smarter and he needed to be less paranoid. That way, he would be able to make smarter decisions and hopefully not be so smug or arrogant. Draco believed that is what made the Dark Lord lose. _

_"Draco, I'm with you wherever you go, mate." Ron replied. Draco smiled. He knew Ron was the person he could trust the most and knew Ron would never betray him, ever!_

'Gasp!' Draco woke up from his flashback/dream. Panting, he calmed down quickly and tried to get comfortable on his bed once again. That had been two years ago, a couple weeks before they began recruiting Death Eaters.

_'What the hell has happened to you, Ron? Why are you doing this to me?'_ Draco thought miserably as he got out of bed with a groan. He walked from the bed to the loo. In the loo, in the mirror was a reflection of Draco and Draco noticed that he was paler than usual. He had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and it was all because of his worrying of Ron Weasley. He shook his head and turned away from the mirror to the shower next to him. He turned on the shower and stepped in.

As he closed his eyes, his mind went back to the ending of that dream. It was also the same night they had nearly gotten caught by the muggle police.

_"Okay. Well, that sounds good. I think we should get out of here and get a drink? I've had muggle liquor before and they really aren't that bad. I believe there was a bar across the street." Draco replied as he got up from the chair and walked over to where his black boots lay on the floor next to the bed. As he put them on, Ron got up as well and went to put his boots on as well. _

_They both looked almost like twins. Ron had told Draco they had to dress like muggles as not to arouse suspicions. So, Ron and Draco went to a muggle clothing store and found some appreciation to some of them. They both got the same black boots, a black leather jacket and also black trousers for the both of them. Draco got mostly green and black t-shirts while Ron got white and orange t-shirts. Draco had rolled his eyes at his choice for orange t-shirts for his favorite Quidditch team which were also the worst in the Quidditch leagues. Ron was currently wearing a white shirt while Draco wore a green one. _

"_Okay, let's go." Ron said, breaking into Draco's thoughts. _

_Nearly 10 minutes later, they arrived at the front door of the bar. They had watched the bar from a distance and noticed that everyone had to use IDs to get into the bars. Ron and Draco had conjured up fake ones for them and used them to the bouncer to get into the bar. _

_The place stunk and they found themselves sitting on top of a stool at the counter of the bar. They were on their 3__rd__ glass of Guinness, something they had ordered after watching someone ordering one. _

_The events after that were hazy and Draco had a hard time remembering everything. He did, however, remember one event clearly. It was nearly 1:00 after Midnight and Draco had more to drink than he could handle. Ron had stopped just before his limit and was trying to prevent Draco from drinking anymore. Draco just kept drinking and it was all because of the goddamn war. _

_Ron made sure Draco didn't fall off the stool as he slurred, "My fa-father may have been an arsehole, but he made me a man. He may have hit me countless times, but it made me a man, even though I do fe-feel like a cow-coward at times. Yes, I admit th-that I am a coward sometimes, b-but that wasn't my fault."_

"_Okay, you've had enough. Let's get you back to the room." Ron said as he reached into his pocket and grabbed some Muggle pounds to pay for the beers. _

"_Oof!" Draco grunted as a tall, built man walked into Draco. Draco turned around, "Watch where the fucks you are going, you dumb fuck!" The man turned around and walked back to the swaying Draco Malfoy. _

_Ron finished paying for the beers and turned to Draco to take him back when a man pushed Draco. "What the fuck you say, boy?"_

_Draco straightened up as much as he could, "I am not a fucking boy and I said 'watch where you are going, you dumb fuck.'" Ron groaned and rolled his eyes. _

"_Say that again, a little louder this time." The man threatened. Ron was about to stop this when Draco repeated the words again, "I said…dumb fuck." The man glared down at Draco and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the exit in the back. Ron quickly followed, wishing that he could use his wand, but knew he couldn't use it in front of these muggles. _

"_Come on, hit me little boy!" Ron heard a man snarl as he made it past the exit and out into an alley behind the bar. There were several patrons surrounding Draco and the tall man. Ron struggled to get through the crowd._

_Draco pulled his right fist back and swung at the man which the man easily missed. "Haha, look at you." The man punched Draco violently in the jaw and sent Draco flying to the ground. "What a fucking pussy." At these words, Draco had enough. _

_All the feelings that he had bottled up over the last few weeks since the war had ended which were all the sadness, the anger, and the violent urge to kill the man who had destroyed his family. Draco slowly got up from the ground and with a roar, he ran into the man and pushed him back against the brick wall of the bar. Draco kneed the man in the groin and the man hunched over in pain. He then grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep his head down as he brought up his knee once again and slammed it into the man's face. _

_The man moaned in agony as Ron finally got through and noticed Draco pulling his fist back and slamming his fist into the man's right eye. The man's head slammed back into the wall. The patrons around them were sort of cheering and looking a little out of place. One man went back into the bar, saying he would get the bouncer. Ron knew he had to hurry up and get Draco out of there. _

_Draco looked down at the man and once again, grabbed a fistful of his hair before slamming his head into the wall once, twice, and three times before the man fell to the ground. He was so angry that he wanted to kill this man, so he began kicking the man in the stomach, chest, and his head. "Draco! Stop!" Draco ignored Ron's cries to stop him. Draco continued kicking the bloodied up man in the face. His face was almost unrecognizable as blood spread almost all over his face. He was also sporting a big black eye and a broken nose as well. _

_Draco felt arms around him and the arms pulled him away from the unconscious man. "Let me go!" Draco snapped, but Ron held onto him. Ron leaned down to his ear, "We need to get out of here. They are going to call the muggle police and you know we can't allow that to happen. Let's go." Draco allowed himself to be taken back to the hotel, after making sure no one had followed them and they went back to their room. They were never going to that bar again. _

Draco finished the shower exactly as soon as he finished remembering that memory. He knew today was going to be a part of their Plan A and damn it, this prostitute plan better work. Draco knew that if he couldn't get anything out of those Unspeakables they had kidnapped, they would have to go to Plan B.

A half hour later, Draco finished his breakfast and went down to the basement of the building where the hostages were currently sleeping on the hard floor from exhaustion.

Draco smirked evilly at the sleeping hostages before barking loudly, "WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" The guards next to Draco who were resting on a chair immediately stood up, but stumbled a little because of dizziness from standing up too fast.

Some of the hostages began whimpering after they woke up as they remembered where they were. Draco walked over to the guard and told him to get the prostitute and take Mark's wife out of the room as well. He also told him to change the clothes from his wife to the prostitute after feeding the prostitute the Polyjuice. "Why are we not going to use Mark's actual wife?" The guard asked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Because I promised I wouldn't harm any of the hostages until July 18th. Potter has to show up at his parents' old home. Malfoys never go back on their word."

A couple minutes later, the polyjuiced prostitute was dragged into the basement. The prostitute was delirious from potions they had given her. They were just going to kill the prostitute afterwards anyways, but they hoped that torturing her in front of Mark who will think the prostitute is his wife would break Mark.

"Bring Mark over here." Draco demanded as one of the guards rushed over to Mark's laying body and dragged him over to the side of the room. Draco walked over to him and pulled his blindfold off. "Hello, Mark. Are you going to tell me the spell or what?" Mark looked up at him and stared at him in the eyes before shaking his head. "I thought so, well if you won't tell us, this should make you tell us." Draco moved out of Mark's eyesight and Mark's eyes zeroed on the swaying woman that was under a Polyjuice and made to look like his wife.

"Beth?" Mark yelled.

Draco smirked down at him and pointed his wand at her. "Crucio!"

"Ahh!" The prostitute screamed in pain.

"BETH!"

"Make it stop! It hurts!"

Draco lifted the curse and turned to Mark. Mark stared back at him, with a curious look in his eyes, and Draco couldn't make it out what it was.

"It's not going to work on me." Mark spat.

'_What the fuck is wrong with this man?'_ Draco thought.

Draco continued throwing the cruciatus curse at the polyjuiced woman for the next 10 minutes, but Mark didn't break. So, Draco turned to Mark. "Last chance or I'll have those guys rape her. There are about 40 of us in this building. Are you sure you want all of them to rape your wife in front of you?" Draco snarled in Mark's face.

Mark, once again, didn't break. With a frustrated exhale, Draco commanded his men and they proceeded to rip the woman's clothes off and proceeded to…

"You know, it's not going to work on me." Mark said from next to Draco.

"Please, tell them to stop!" The woman yelled.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Draco asked.

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, "Because I know that isn't my wife. Her voice is different. Thought you would be clever, huh? It's obvious you used Polyjuice on a woman or a man or whatever."

With a yell, "Kill the fucking prostitute!" Draco turned to his men.

"Boss? Are you sure?" One of the men said.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

"Sorry, Boss." The prostitute was then killed on site in front of everyone.

Draco overheard a man whispering, "Man, I haven't gotten laid in a long time."

"This motherfucker knew it wasn't his wife all along. Goddamn it! We don't have much time left, fucking hell! We need to go on to Plan B." Draco snarled as he kicked Mark in the stomach and Mark fell to the ground. Draco turned around and went back up the stairs from the basement.

Draco decided to take a bottle of firewhiskey up to his room. He threw his cloak off and lay back in bed as he took a long swig of the firewhiskey. He knew that Harry Potter probably won't show up alone at Godric's in two days.

Two days later, it was about time for Potter to show up. His men surrounded the whole house and Draco was holding a hostage. "Stop squirming!" Draco harshly whispered to his hostage.

"Should be here any minute now," Draco muttered as he took in his surroundings. He was right across the street from James and Lily Potter's home in Godric's Hollow.

_Pop..._

There, Harry Potter stood on the front yard of his parents' home. Draco knew it had to be a trap because there was no bloody way in hell that Harry Potter would just show up like that. So, he took one long look around Godric's Hollow from where he was and he noticed a shimmering at the end of the street on his left side. Draco smirked and knew that it was an ambush and that it was time for him to get out as soon as he could.

He raised his hands and signed the number 1 with his finger. One of his hidden Death Eater men threw a stunning spell at the so called Harry Potter. The Harry Potter fell to the ground. After he hit the ground, Aurors began appearing out of nowhere and Draco shook his head. His men threw spells at them from their hiding places and a few of them abandoned their hiding places as well.

"Of course, I fucking knew it. Well, it looks like the Golden Boy broke the rules and that means you get to die tonight." Draco said to the quivering man tied up next to him. The man shook a little more violently before Draco pulled the man up next to him. He conjured a piece of paper and stuck it to the man's chest. He also put spells on it to make sure the paper didn't get ruined by any type of liquid. He then pointed his wand at the paper and wrote a small note on it. Draco then leaned down and pulled a cursed knife out of a holster on his boot. He stabbed the man in the stomach a few times and stabbed the man in the neck as well.

Quickly, as the man lay moaning in pain, Draco pointed his wand at the man and levitated him. He then used a spell to hurl him in the direction he had seen the shimmering. He felt satisfied, so he disapparated while Aurors and Death Eaters continued to battle each other.

* * *

**Harry's POV (July 18 – Same Time)**

"What the bloody hell is that?" Kingsley exclaimed as something in the air came in their direction. They didn't think to move out of the way because there were barriers in front of them to block anything except deadly curses.

_Bang!_

With a somewhat loud bang, the object slammed into the barrier. Harry looked down in horror to find a bleeding man with a piece of parchment on his chest. "Get him in here!" Kingsley commanded one of his Aurors who was standing next to him.

"Sir, can you hear me? What's your name, sir?" Harry tried talking to the man who was obviously bleeding to death. Harry could see the man's guts and fought the urge to throw up as he tried to get some information out of the man. The man had been stabbed too many times in different areas of the stomach and stabbed in the neck that it would be nearly impossible to save his life.

The man spurted blood out of his mouth and gave a twitch before he lay still. Harry closed his eyes, knowing he was now dead as he turned back to see the Aurors battling several Death Eaters. The war had just started again for the 3rd time ever. Harry had hopes that he wouldn't have to go through this again, but obviously he was wrong.

"Okay, everyone, there are too many of them Death Eaters, so we need to arrest some quick. Go!" Kingsley barked at the rest of the Aurors, including Harry, but Harry knew he had been ordered not to get involved just yet.

Harry turned to look at the dead man again. The note on his chest didn't look stained, so Harry thought the note was meant for them. He reached down and cleared any of the blood surrounding the note. The note read:

_You broke the rules. Now you must pay. We will talk to you soon._

There was nothing else on the note and Harry wondered whay he was planning on 'making us pay'.

Nearly five hours later, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place, exhausted. Only a few Death Eaters had been caught and arrested while most of them had disapparated during the battle. Harry had just spent the last couple hours interrogating the Death Eaters, but to no avail as he had also a meeting with Kingsley as well.

He was tired that he decided to go to Grimmauld Place to take a nap before he went home to his fiancé. The only problem was that Grimmauld Place was supposed to be empty. The House Elf was now working at Harry's house, so there shouldn't be any noises.

"Who's there?" Harry's voice echoed through the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place.

"Harry?" A male voice replied from the direction of the living room.

_'Krum? What is he doing here?' _Harry thought as he walked towards the voice.

Viktor Krum was sitting on the couch in the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"I vas looking vor Herm-own-ninny. Do you know vhere she is?" Viktor asked.

"She's not here anymore."

"I know that now because I have searched the house, vut there is no one here." Viktor replied.

"I just said she isn't here." Harry was getting tired of this. All he really wanted to do was sleep and he also knew he couldn't tell Viktor anything regarding to the location of both Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"Vell, could you tell me vhere Herm-own-ninny is?"

"I'm sorry, Viktor, but that information is classified."

"I cannot accept that. You must tell me vhere she is." Viktor looked like he was starting to get pissed off. There was something strange about Viktor, but Harry couldn't think of why at the moment. So, Harry just really wanted him out of here.

"Listen, I just said I cannot reveal that information. I'm sorry you don't like it, but I don't give a shite. I'm so fucking tired right now and I came here to take a nap. Excuse my rude behavior, but will you please leave."

The both of them began a staring contest before Viktor's shoulders slumped and walked past Harry and out of Grimmauld Place.

With a sigh, Harry walked up the stairs to Sirius's old bedroom which was now never dirty. It had also been altered slightly to fit to Harry's liking. Harry was an adult now and there was no reason to avoid Grimmauld Place anymore. Grimmauld Place had been a terrible memory to him after the events at the Ministry back in fifth year, but not anymore. He felt closer to Sirius by sleeping in his room. The last thought that Harry thought before falling asleep was 'The War has Begun Again'.

Two days later, Harry woke up early back at his house. Harry had bought a house a year after the war had ended because he wanted something of his own. He was tired of living at Grimmauld Place while it is being used as the Orders' Headquarters.

Next to him was a sleeping Ginny Weasley as Harry quietly climbed out of bed as not to wake her up? With a yawn, he went down the stairs to the kitchen to see Kreacher making breakfast for him. "Master is awake. I shall get you a plate. Please sit, the paper is on the table." Kreacher muttered as he turned away from Harry and continued on making breakfast.

Harry walked over to the table and sat down where the newspaper was. Without even touching the paper, he looked at the headline:

_Former Auror Found Dismembered in Diagon Alley_

"Damn it." Yesterday, a woman was found brutally murdered and dropped off in Hogsmeade. It looked as if Draco Malfoy was keeping to his promise that once per day he would kill a hostage. The last two days, Harry and Kingsley among all the top Aurors had been trying to catch Draco Malfoy before anything could happen. It was looking nearly impossible and Harry could only do is to wait to hear from Draco Malfoy. They had 22 hostages and they've already killed 3 so far.

"Kreacher, after I finish breakfast, would you take a tray up to Ginny? I have to go somewhere this morning." Harry asked as Kreacher nodded in response. Harry had been feeling uneasy for not hearing or seeing Hermione in the last four days.

One hour later, he apparated to Shell Cottage and it was a sunny day outside. He blinked rapidly from the glare of the sun as he walked towards the front door of Shell Cottage. Without knocking, he opened the door and walked inside to find Hermione sitting on the couch in the living room.

She looked up, surprised, "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she rose from the couch and ran over to hug Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to check up on you. So, how are you?" Harry looked around Hermione for Ron, but he wasn't there.

"Oh, it's really good." Hermione said and Harry could tell she was hiding something. He was about to ask when Ron Weasley walked down the stairs of Shell Cottage.

"Oh, hey." Ron muttered as he turned in the direction of the kitchen.

"Don't be rude, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, there isn't a problem at all here? You are not having problems living with him are you, because I can take him to Azkaban right now instead of here?" Harry whispered as he and Hermione went to the couch in the living room while Ron Weasley went into the kitchen.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course not Harry. There's no need to take him to Azkaban. I know you don't hate him, but we have to trust him. He's the one that's trying to help us stop Draco. Now, will you tell me what is going on in the real world? I mean, I can't get letters here and not even the newspapers."

"Ah yes, I made certain of that. It's too dangerous, Hermione." Harry hesitated before continuing to tell her everything that had happened in the last four days, leaving out the details of how the hostages were killed.

"That's awful, Harry."

* * *

**No POV (Exactly at the Same Time as Harry is at Shell Cottage)**

Ginny Weasley woke up to smell eggs and bacon next to her. She turned to see Kreacher standing with a tray in his hands. "Weasley is awake. Eat breakfast."

"Thank you Kreacher." Ginny grabbed the tray and proceeded to eat breakfast. Today was another day of Wedding Shopping. She was already getting tired of doing it. At first, she thought it would be really fun, but there is way too much to do for a wedding.

_Pop_

"Oh no." Ginny whispered. It was too early for any visitors, but she was certain she knew who it was.

"Ginny!" The voice of Angelina Weasley yelled. Angelina had married George a year after the war.

"Damn it…I'm going to take a shower!" Ginny yelled back. She tried to eat the rest of her breakfast in a hurry before leaping out of bed and rushing to the loo to take a shower.

A half-hour later, they headed to a new store in Hogsmeade. They had to be careful because of what was happening. Yesterday, a dead woman had been found in Hogsmeade. It frightened Ginny, but she knew Harry would take care of it.

"I don't know Angie; it's really getting hard to find the perfect dress. They all have been ugly. We should try other areas instead of just Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." Ginny said as they left the new store.

Angelina was about to replying when there were popping sounds from everywhere. She heard someone yell, _"Stupefy_!" and she blacked out.

Ginny looked at the stunned woman next to her and yelled, "Angie!"

She looked around to see Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. People were screaming and trying to get away from them. She discovered that the Death Eaters were looking straight at her and before she could do anything else, she was stunned. The man that stunned her ran over to her and hoisted her over his shoulders. He barked, "Let's go!" as they all disapparated.

* * *

**Harry's POV (Back at Shell Cottage)**

"You sure about th…" What Harry was going to say was interrupted as a misty bright light appeared out of nowhere. It was Kingsley's patronus as it began to talk, "Harry, you are needed back at the Ministry," and the patronus disappeared.

He groaned and turned to Hermione, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll try to see you again in a few days." He hugged Hermione and walked outside Shell Cottage before disapparating to the Ministry.

He took the elevator to the Auror Office and walked into Kingsley's office at the end of the room. "Come on in, Harry."

Harry opened the door to see Kingsley sitting behind his desk while the two chairs in front of him were occupied by Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Molly turned to see him and she stood up. "This is your fault my baby girl was taken. It's your fault!" She snapped.

"Ginny was taken?" Harry whispered weakly. After Kingsley explained everything that had happened at Hogsmeade, he clenched his fists, vowing to kill Draco Malfoy if he ever lands a hand on her.

* * *

**Ron's POV (July 21, 2000)**

A day after Harry Potter left, Ron had been having a difficult time at Shell Cottage. It was a great thing that he and Hermione were getting along, but there was another problem. The sexual tension was there and it was so thick he could have cut it with a knife.

He was holding back his desires because all he wanted to do was throw her against the wall and fuck her there. With a groan, he shook those thoughts out of his head and felt hungry. He walked down the halls to the stairs from his bedroom.

Before he could reach the stairs, the door to the loo opened and Hermione walked out. Her hair was wet and she had just got out of the shower. She was wearing a light blue bathrobe as she muttered hello to Ron.

When she was about to walk past him, she dropped her jeans that she was holding. She leaned forward to grab it and when she stood up, her bathrobe slid off a little, revealing her right breast in front of Ron. She gasped and ran past him to her room.

Ron stood there frozen before coming to his senses and rushing into the loo instead. The flowery scent surrounded the entire loo and steam was still flowing around.

This was Hermione's scent and Ron was extremely aroused. He hadn't gotten laid since his Hogwarts years, so he lowered his jeans before gripping his cock out of his boxers. With one last look down, he closed his eyes and began pumping his cock. He decided to play a memory in his head from his Hogwarts days.

_"What the hell are you doing?" Ron snapped as he was pushed into the broom closet on the 2__nd__ floor. _

_"Shut up." Ron looked down to see Pansy Parkinson opening the button of his jeans before lowering the zip and pushing his jeans to his knees. She then pushed his boxers down as well to see a limp cock. "We'll have none of that." Pansy whispered seductively as she lowered to the floor on her knees. _

_Ron relaxed and allowed Pansy to do her thing. Pansy gripped his limp cock and leaned forward to lick it. She swirled her tongue all around the head before taking all of him in her mouth. It was easy for her to do because it was limp._

_She continued swirling her tongue around his cock while keeping him in her mouth. His cock began hardening and it was getting longer and thicker. She began gagging a little, so she took her mouth off a little. She could only fit six inches of him in her mouth and he was nearly 9 inches long. Pansy always fucked Ron the most because of his size._

_Ron reached down to grip his hands in her hair and began bucking in her mouth. He held back a little as not to fuck her mouth. When Ron looked down at her again, her face had changed. This time it was the face of Hermione Granger and her eyes were closed while her mouth was on his cock._

_He groaned louder and Hermione opened her eyes. She took him out of her mouth and began licking him like it was ice cream. She flattened her tongue at the bottom of his cock and licked him while staring at him in the eyes. That was his undoing as Ron came hard in her mouth. _

Ron groaned loudly and he tried not to because he didn't want Hermione to hear as he spilled onto the floor of the loo. His body shuddered a little while he took out his wand to clean up the mess. He muttered, "I'm fucked."

* * *

**Hermione's POV (July 22, 2000)**

Hermione was deep in thought as she lay on her bed. She had finished her dinner before going upstairs. It was getting harder not to stare at Ron during dinner. She was now attracted to him and it felt morally wrong to her.

For example, he was a Death Eater and that meant he had killed people. How in the world could she find herself attracted to him, but she couldn't explain it. She wondered if it was because she had been stuck with him for the last month or so. If so, then what could she do about it? She had lied to Harry that there were no problems with staying at Shell Cottage alone with Ron.

She then found herself worrying about Viktor Krum. He was her boyfriend of a year and a half. He really wasn't her type and she knew the relationship wasn't going to go anywhere. She knew he was worried about her disappearing also. Viktor had come to her aid when the war had ended. He had been there for her and helped her find her parents in Australia. He had been a lifesaver, but he was only a friend to her. She didn't want to hurt his feelings by turning him down.

Now, all she wanted to do was break up with him and only be his friend. She had a feeling he would propose soon and she didn't want that to happen. Viktor had been trying to persuade her to get a little more physical in the relationship, but she had backed off every time. She hasn't even seen naked, although that was because she had made sure that it didn't happen. She hadn't even allowed him to do anything to her sexually because she wanted to wait, but it really was because she didn't think of Viktor in a romantic way.

Her thoughts switched back over to Ron. Ron had a funny personality and she was able to look past his Death Eater front to see that he really was a caring person. Everything she had heard from Ginny was true. She still wondered why he didn't refuse to becoming a Death Eater, but she thought he may have been killed if he hadn't become a Death Eater.

She also had been having sex dreams of Ron and her mind seemed to know he was a Death Eater because her dreams had been rough and really kinky at times. Her face flushed at the thought. Here she was, on her bed, all alone. She decided it was okay to do so as she thought back to one of her dreams where she was bent over a table in a dark basement and taken from the behind, with a little of anal play.

Hermione moaned as she reached down to unbutton her jeans and pushed it down half-way to the middle of her thighs. She then pushed her knickers down a little as well and put two fingers on top of her hot and wet pussy. "Yesss…" She hissed at the feeling as she began rubbing her clit at the top of her pussy.

She began whimpering and her hips began bucking as she continued to rub harder while thinking of her dream. She didn't hear the door open to her room and her eyes snapped open when a male voice spoke, "Do you need an extra hand?"

**A/N: Oh no! A cliffhanger! Haha, I bet you guys are frustrated at the way I ended that. Lol. I just had to do it. This chapter was already really long and I wanted to save that for next chapter. Don't worry guys; you can wait a couple days for the revelation of that scene. **

**I sure hope I didn't scare you away with the way I wrote some of Draco's POV? I mean, this is a Death Eater story and Death Eaters are very violent and evil people. There was no way I wasn't going to write anything of their wrongdoings, so I had to write those dark/torture sequences. I'm pretty sure I wrote it in a way that Death Eaters in the real Harry Potter universe would actually behave. As you can see, I didn't write any details on the rape scene because that's not my thing. I know some people write detailed rape scenes, but I don't, only hot sex scenes.**

**Other than that, I really hope you guys review and I wonder who will be the lucky #200 reviewer. I'm still in awe that both my stories have many reviews and that my other story is over 200 reviews while this one is only 10 reviews away from being 200. It's 'fucking' awesome! Lol. Thank you guys for reading and I'll see you guys next time. **


	18. Morally Wrong, But So Right!

**A/N: I'm sure you guys were a little pissed off by the way I left you guys at the end of last chapter. I just had to do it because I wanted to do a different chapter for that part. Who knows what will happen and I'm sure some of you may be skipping the Author's Note and scrolling down just to see what will happen? Lol. **

**Sorry I didn't update early, but I had writer's block for quite a while after writing that extremely long chapter on my other story, Ron Weasley, the Slytherin. The writer's block only lasted 5 days because I don't have school anymore for the summer, so it was a lot faster to get back on track. **

**The 200****th**** reviewer of this story turned out to be ****rhmac12**** and I decided to think up of a few titles and gave ****rhmac12**** the choice to choose a title for this chapter. Thank you for being the 200****th**** reviewer. Besides that, all of your reviews have been awesome!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 18:  
Morally Wrong, But So Right!**

**Ron's POV (July 22, 2000)**

With a groan, he walked to the living room of Shell Cottage from the kitchen. Hermione had gone upstairs, claiming she was tired. Ron, however, didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything. She had been glancing at Ron many times during dinner, but Ron didn't do anything about that.

He wished he did because all this stupid sexual tension was getting frustrating. He felt that he shouldn't do anything at all because he was a Death Eater and also because she hadn't done anything more than just kissing. He didn't want to scare her or anything, but he knew that she felt something for him.

Maybe she didn't like like him, but she was sexually frustrated in a way. Hermione was just another normal girl with needs, but Ron suspected that she was raised in a religious family that caused her to want to wait until marriage. He respected that, but he still thought they could do something to ease the sexual frustration. It didn't have to mean anything and it didn't have to be intercourse. It could be just a little 'relaxing' each other.

He groaned out loud at the thought as he looked up to the ceiling, knowing that Hermione's room was not far away from the spot he was looking at on the ceiling. Ron clenched his fists before unclenching it. He decided that he needed to bring it up somehow. He didn't want to wait any longer, so he decided to talk to her tomorrow. _'I wonder if there's any fire whiskey here. That'll help her relax some._' Ron thought.

Ron felt like going to his room now, so he left the living room and took the stairs to the upstairs hallway. Ron's bedroom was at the end of the hallway and Hermione's bedroom was the first door in the hallway. There were three bedrooms in the entire house and since Hermione wanted to be closer to the stairs, Ron had taken the master bedroom in the back.

As he walked past Hermione's door, he heard something that caused him to stop in his tracks. _'Was that a moan I just heard? Is there something wrong with her?'_ Ron thought worriedly. He approached the door and pressed his ear against the door.

"Yes…" There was a very low voice coming from Hermione's room. He wondered why she would be saying "Yes" in a very low voice. He was about to knock on the door to see what was wrong until he heard her moaning more and then she whispered a name. Ron's eyes widened in shock as he heard her whisper, "Ron…".

'_WHAT THE FUCK! Did she just say my name? No way! NO WAY! I can't go to my room now. I have an opportunity here and I need to take it. Come on Weasley, you can do it! Go in there! Don't knock on the door because she'll have to stop everything she's doing and come to open the door! Deep breaths, in and out, in and out, in and out. Go in now!'_ Ron thought frantically.

With three deep breaths, he slowly raised his left hand to the handle of the door before wrapping his hand around the handle. He then slowly tightened his grip on the handle and slowly twisted the handle to open the door, but very slowly all the way to as much as his body could walk in.

Before him, the sight was unbelievably sexy. There, on the bed, was Hermione Granger with her clothes on. The only difference was that her jeans were now half-way down her legs and her knickers were bunched down against her jeans as well. Her fingers were stroking the top of her vagina lips. _'Oh Merlin, help me.'_ Ron groaned inwardly.

After a few seconds of watching her writher in pleasure on the bed, Ron decided to announce his presence. "Do you need an extra hand?" Ron asked, huskily.

All of a sudden, Hermione screamed out loud in fright and immediately pulled up her jeans while yelling, "Get out, now RON!"

Ron felt like doing as she said, but he knew they had to settle this thing as soon as possible. Sure, this was probably one of the worst ways to do this, but he was stubborn and wanted to get this over with. "No," Ron replied, calmly.

Hermione leaped out of bed, buttoning up her jeans and reached for her wand. Before she could turn to Ron with her wand in her hand, Ron immediately yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_' Her wand went flying out of her hand and into Ron's hands.

Ron could see that he was in trouble by the intense angry look in Hermione's eyes as she snarled, "Ronald Weasley, you better give me my wand back and get out of my room or you'll regret it."

"I don't think I will, Hermione. You see, I have your wand and I have my wand, so there's nothing you can do to me. What I want you to do right now is to sit back on your bed and we'll talk," Ron replied.

"I'm not going to do anything you say, Ronald." Hermione spat.

Ron raised his wand at Hermione and she looked terrified for a moment, "I think you'll do as I say, Ms. Granger."

Hermione glared at Ron before walking backwards and sitting on her bed, her suspicious eyes never leaving Ron's. "What do you want?"

Ron smirked at her, "Well, what I want is to know why you said my name while you were fingering yourself."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her face furiously flushed red in embarrassment. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ronald," Hermione denied.

Ron looked straight into her eyes and attempted to read her mind, _'Oh god, did I really say that. Oh god, I hope he doesn't find out. Oh this is so…hey, wait a minute, what's that in my head? What?'_

"Get out of my head Ronald!" Hermione screamed at Ron and Ron was taken back at how loud she screamed.

"Sorry, I had to see if you were denying it or not. It seems you were lying to me, so why would you lie?" Ron smirked evilly at her, knowing he had her cornered.

"I, um, I don't want to talk anymore." Hermione scooted up on her bed and put her knees up to her chest and put her head down between her knees. Ron knew she was really embarrassed and probably was now trying to hold back her tears. He couldn't stand the sight any longer, so he put her wand on the dresser and kept his wand in his hand as he approached the bed. He sat down on the bed right next to her and she stiffened.

"Get out of my bed, Ronald. I don't want to be near you right now," Hermione weakly snapped. Ron ignored her and put his arm around her shoulders. She stiffened up even more. Ron began rubbing her shoulders with his left hand. "Why are you doing this, Ron? Are you just going to keep being mean to me?" Hermione whispered in confusion.

"Oh, Hermione, I was never trying to be mean to you. I just wanted the truth out of you. All this tension is getting ridiculous and I wanted you to admit it." Ron admitted.

Hermione lifted her head from between her knees, her eyes glistening of unshed tears. "What tension?" Hermione questioned.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and made sure she saw the action before Ron replied, "Are you kidding me? You really haven't noticed all this tension between us? I mean, we almost can't stand to be in the same room because of all this tension. We have been stuck together for many weeks and it's believable that this would happen. I mean, how could it not happen if a red-blooded male and a woman are stuck together for several weeks?"

Hermione bit her lips before looking away from Ron. "Yes, Ron, I've noticed, but I'm not going to do anything about it because it's not right anyways."

Ron looked at the back of her head in disbelief. "What in the bloody hell do you mean not right?"

Hermione turned her head back to him, but kept her head down and her eyes at her knees. "Well, it would be morally wrong to me. I mean, I'm Hermione Granger and you are Ronald Weasley. Can you not see that?"

"Oh, so it's because you are one of the heroes of the defeat of Lord Voldemort and you are one of the most important people at the Ministry? Is that it? And I'm a well-known Death Eater that has done several terrible things that would most likely get me life in Azkaban. Is that the whole reason?" Ron sarcastically explained.

Hermione nodded her head as she replied, "Yes, now you get it. We can't do anything like this." Ron smirked at her and reached down with his right hand to grab her right hand before lifting it up to his face as he kissed her knuckles. Hermione closed her eyes at the feeling and bit her lips before opening her eyes to stare back at Ron.

Ron looked at her, "Hermione Granger, it doesn't have to mean anything. Look, I know you believe it's wrong and it probably is. I'm not saying I want something to happen between us in the future. It really can't happen since I am a Death Eater. I have done several terrible things and I will have to go to Azkaban after the war is over. Sure, Harry Potter can tell the Ministry that I helped with the war by telling everything I can to the Order and the Aurors and maybe they'll give me a lighter sentence, but I still have to go to Azkaban.

'On the other hand, you are definitely attracted to me. I can tell that you have been fantasizing doing several things with me. You probably have tried, but failed, to fantasize about Viktor Krum. Yes, I know the true nature of your opinions of Viktor Krum. It's obvious to anyone that really pays attention to the both of you. Viktor Krum is obviously taken by you and there's a good chance he may propose to you sometime soon. As for you, you only think of him as a friend. You are afraid of breaking his heart when you turn him down. You know in your heart that you need to break up with him. Right?" Ron asked and he continued as he saw Hermione nodding her head in response, "So, you need to break up with him soon before he even attempts to propose to you. Because if you don't, you may either finally tell him the truth, breaking his heart, or you'll accept his proposal because you feel like you have to accept it. If you actually accept, you'll always wonder what would have happened if you had turned it down or had broken up with him and found the man of your dreams." Ron explained.

Hermione looked into his eyes for a couple seconds before replying, "Yes, that's what I'm afraid of happening. I do need to break up with him as soon as I can. Still, what do you mean this won't mean anything if we did actually do something?"

"We can be friends, helping each other relax. I'm not talking about going all the way because you still haven't done that. I know you probably haven't done anything more than kissing, but its okay to experiment and do those other things. I know you'll agree with that, that experimenting is a good thing. When I say we are not going all the way, I'm not going to do that to you because I want you to save yourself for someone you truly love. Yes, I know that me saying these things are probably crazy coming from my mouth because of my background, but I like you Hermione Granger. You are a great woman and you deserve the best of the best. That includes giving yourself to the man you truly love. Still, on the other hand, there is nothing wrong with experimenting and I'm a hundred percent positive you will enjoy this without a doubt. Will you trust me?" Ron sighed.

He let go of her right hand and reached up to push her wild, bushy hair over her shoulders to expose the right side of her neck to him. Ron leaned forward and kissed her on the neck, poking her neck with his tongue a little before retreating back to where he was. Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lips as she let out a low moan at the feeling.

* * *

**Hermione's POV (Same Time)**

_'Can I trust him? Well, I certainly can trust him to tell the trust about everything about the Death Eaters and Draco Malfoy. Still, can I trust him with this? Oh, why am I even thinking about this? This is very wrong to do, but why does it feel like it's the right thing to do? I wish I had all the answers to this.'_ Hermione thought worriedly.

She then looked right back up into Ron's blazing azure eyes. She was absolutely taken by his eyes, but she also loved looking at his body as well. She had accidentally seen his body whenever he didn't have a shirt on.

'_I think I can trust him with my life. We have been alone with each other for the last couple weeks. Sure, I may not know everything about Ronald Weasley, but I believe I know enough to trust him. I want this. I need to tell him as well, I can do it.'_ Hermione thought, smiling inwardly at the thought of doing something naughty. Her stomach was flipping like crazy at the nervousness she was feeling.

"Yes, I do trust you, Ron," Hermione whispered. Ron gave her a lop-sided grin that she loved. She had come to learn different body languages of Ron, but his lop-sided grin was one of the sexiest things about him.

"Really, Hermione, are you absolutely sure about this?" Ron asked, actually looking serious.

"Yes, Ron, but we have to have rules."

Ron sighed, "Hermione, what rules do we really need? All we know is to not shag, that's it."

Hermione shook her head, "Yes, that too, but I think we should make it a rule that we both are never…um…naked…at the same time." Hermione blushed furiously at saying naked and Ron grinned at her.

"So, you do want to see what I look like without my clothes?" Ron teased.

Hermione face turned a shade darker, "Honestly, Ronald."

"Okay, I'm okay with those rules. Now, why don't we start with you first?"

Hermione looked up at him in confusion, "Me first? What?" Before Hermione could say anything more, Ron took his left hand off her shoulders and wrapped it around the back of her neck. He then pulled her head towards him and Hermione's breath hitched as he pressed his lips against her in a gentle way.

Hermione heard a whimper, but discovered that it came from her as Ron stuck his tongue out and licked the outlines of her lips before Hermione instinctively opened her mouth to him. Her body felt like she was on fire as Ron's tongue slid over the top of her tongue and Hermione engaged his tongue with her lips, fighting for control.

She felt Ron break the kiss and scooted further onto the bed until his back was against the headboard of the bed. "Ron, what are you doing?"

"Come over here, Hermione, sit on my lap," Ron replied, huskily.

Hermione bit her lips at his words, "I don't know, Ronald, I mean…"

Before she could say anymore, Ron interrupted her, "Hermione. You said you trusted me and I'm telling you that you will enjoy anything I give you, now will you please come over here and do as I say."

Hermione nodded in response and turned around on the bed, but after taking her shoes off. "Ron, will you take your shoes off my bed?" Ron rolled his eyes and untied his shoes before throwing them onto the floor next to hers. She crawled over to him and Ron helped her sit on his lap, her legs on both sides of his hip. Hermione felt a blush coming up at the suggestive position they were in. Her hot center was pressed against his groin and she could feel him hardening beneath her center.

Ron wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her tighter against his chest as his other hand cupped her cheek before kissing her once again. It was a little rougher this time, more passionate and Hermione couldn't help but moan into his mouth. She wrapped her hands around Ron's neck.

Hermione had thought this would be a really awkward situation at first, but it seemed that Ron was taking control of this and making this as comfortable as much. It felt like they had been doing this for a long time and Hermione didn't even feel guilty about doing this while being Viktor's girlfriend.

She felt Ron take his arm away from her waist and did the same with his other hand on her cheek. She kept her grip around Ron's neck as she felt Ron grip both her legs and wrap them around his waist. He then reached behind her back and pulled her lower body tighter against him. She heard Ron moan at the contact of her hot center against the obviously visible bulge in his trousers.

"God, Hermione," Ron whispered as he broke the kiss before kissing her cheek and repeating as he continued down her cheeks to her neck. Hermione knew what they would be doing soon and she felt scared again. _'What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if I'm too ugly for him?'_ Hermione thought nervously.

It seemed that Ron could sense her hesitation, so he stopped sucking on her neck and pulled back so he could look at Hermione. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and lowered her eyes from him, "It's nothing." Hermione lied.

"Do you remember me telling you that you can't lie to me Hermione Granger? Now, please, tell me the truth." Ron demanded, looking straight into her eyes. Hermione almost gasped from the intensity in his eyes.

Hermione tried to think up of another lie, but with difficulties. So, she relented and sighed, "I'm afraid that I won't be good enough. I'm afraid that you'll think I'm ugly." She avoided Ron's face because she was afraid of the answer that would be revealed in his face.

She felt Ron's body shook a little as he chuckled and she felt angry. Hermione was about to look at Ron and snap at him when he replied, "You have got to be fucking kidding me Hermione. Look, I know you aren't that experienced and I actually do like that. I get to teach you the ropes and I'm glad you are letting me do so. As for looking ugly, you are out of your mind. I know you won't believe me, but I find you very attractive. You are gorgeous and it's just not your looks. Your personality with all that nagging and bossiness actually turns me on. Trust me, there's nothing to worry about. Are you okay now?"

Instead of answering him, she smiled and threw herself onto him, kissing him hard. Ron returned the enthusiasm and pulled her against him again. Without knowing what she was doing, Hermione grinded her hips into the bulge in his trousers. The contact in her nether regions against the bulge sent tingling shocks up her spine in pleasure. She moaned and Ron groaned out loud as she continued grinding her hips into Ron's groin.

Ron broke away, "Let me do something real quick." Ron reached for his wand and whispered a spell that Hermione couldn't hear. All of a sudden, a slow and sensual music began playing. She smiled at Ron, liking the music before Ron latched his mouth onto her neck. Hermione arched her back and moved her head over to give Ron more space on her neck.

She decided to give into the feelings and not think about the consequences at the moment. She knew it probably was the wrong thing to do right now, but she didn't care anymore. She had needs and it was time she began experimenting. She didn't even feel like a slut and for that, she was grateful. The only reason why she would feel like a slut was because nothing would happen between them after this, at least that's what Hermione thought.

"Oh Ron…" Ron bit into her neck gently and Hermione's chest arched against his as he released her neck and licked over the spot. Ron's hands began roaming over her back and repeating. He slid his hands over her arse and squeezed. "Oh, yes…" Hermione moaned. She had always felt disgusted with herself whenever she allowed Viktor to do those things to her, but right now, she definitely enjoyed everything that Ron was during at the moment.

He then let go of her arse and slid his hands on both sides of her stomach. He slid them up and down and his thumbs grazed the sides of both of her breasts. Hermione felt the nervousness coming again, but tried to fight it down as Ron's right hand slid over her ribs and grazed the bottom of her right breast. It was as if he was asking for permission and Hermione arched her chest against his hand. At that, Ron slid his hand further upwards until it completely covered her right breast. Her breasts were not big, at least a B cup, and Ron's hands were so large that it completely covered it.

Ron did the same with his left hand over her left breast. He pulled his mouth back from her neck and attached them to her mouth once again. As he did this, he gently squeezed both her breasts and Hermione moaned loudly into his mouth. She couldn't believe the tingles that were shot to her toes and to her nether regions. She felt her knickers getting soaked and she felt a little embarrassed as Ron continued kissing her and groping her breasts.

He broke away and looked straight into her eyes. "Hermione, may I take off your shirt?"

Hermione felt the nervousness return to her stomach and she bit her lips. She had to do this. She needed to stop being such a prude and let go completely. So, she nodded at Ron, not saying anything. Ron lips curved into a grin as both his hands reached the hem of her shirt before raising it up. Her stomach was exposed and then her ribs and the shirt were reaching the bottom of her breasts. Ron slowed down; staring into her eyes to make certain everything was okay as he continued pulling her shirt up and over her head before throwing it onto the floor next to the shoes.

Hermione immediately crossed her arms over her chest. She cursed herself for not wearing anything good underneath as her white cotton bras and knickers were old and turning a little gray.

"Hermione, you don't need to be embarrassed. It's just me here. I don't care if you are not wearing a sexy bra; what matters is what's underneath." Ron gently lowered her arms before reaching behind her back to find the clasp of her bra. "Can I go ahead and take it off?" Hermione closed her eyes before nodding.

She felt her bra tighten up and then loosen completely as Ron lowered her bra down her shoulder and arms and then off. She kept her eyes closed and then she felt Ron lean forward until his head was next to hers. She felt his breath on her right ear, "You are beautiful." Hermione flushed red and shook her head, denying his statement. "Yes, Hermione, open your eyes. I am going to make you feel really good!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see the dark blue eyes in front of hers and she gasped from the intensity in his eyes. He leaned forward and latched his mouth onto her collarbone, sucking on it making her moan and forgetting for a moment that she was topless in front of Ron.

Ron continued his actions as his mouth kept lowering every kiss until they reached the valley of her breasts. Ron moved Hermione until she was completely lying on her back on the opposite side of the bed. She looked up to see Ron crawling over her and hovering above her while putting his weight on his left arm which lay next to her right shoulder shoulder. He let his lower body press against her. Without knowing what she was doing, her legs opened to let Ron lie in between them and she felt his erection in his trousers press against her nether regions. "Yes…" Hermione hissed in pleasure.

Ron leaned his mouth onto the valley of her breasts and licked the area, making her writher on the bed in pleasure. His mouth continued and moved slowly to the right until his lips reached its destination. Hermione's whole body arched against him as his mouth covered her left nipples. "Oooh, that feels good," Hermione moaned.

Ron took his right hand and slid it over her pale, white stomach until it reached her right breast. He then grazed her nipple with his hands before putting her nipple between his thumb and finger and he rolled them. Hermione bit her lip so hard she thought she may have broken the skin on her lips.

Hermione was in heaven. She couldn't believe what she had been missing out. This was incredible pleasure and she was curious to what it would feel like if he touched her pussy. She knew what it felt to touch her pussy by herself, but she knew the feeling would be even more intense with someone else's fingers. Ron then gave her other breast the same treatment with his mouth and he switched his arms, putting his weight on the other arm before using his other hand to pinch her other nipple.

Ron stopped licking her nipples and moved his head lower and lower, dragging his tongue against her stomach and Hermione loved it. She had thought the wet feeling would be icky, but she absolutely loved it right now. Ron's mouth reached its destination once again as it reached the waist of her pants. His tongue traced the waist line of her stomach and she whimpered out loud.

"Are you absolutely ready for this?" Ron asked as he stopped his actions and looked up at Hermione's eyes. It was time to stop holding back and have the type of fun she deserved, so she nodded in response as Ron reached his hands to unbutton her pants before dragging it down her pale and skinny legs and off her feet.

She was left in her white knickers and she knew Ron could see the wetness on her knickers. Of course, Ron choose the moment to make her feel embarrassed as he groaned, "Gods, you are so wet."

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione weakly retorted.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's so damn sexy." Ron admitted as he leaned forward and smelled the musky scent from her nether regions. Hermione flushed furiously in embarrassment at what he had just done.

"Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed in shock at his action.

"Hermione!" Ron mocked. "Like I said there is no need to be embarrassed. Besides, I'll be doing more of that. I'm not just going to use my fingers. Like I promised, I'm going to make you feel really good."

Hermione hoped she wouldn't taste funny as she let her head hit the bed as Ron hooked his fingers in the waist band of her knickers and pulled it down off her. Now, she was lying in all of her nakedness in front of Ron.

"So fucking sexy," Ron muttered and Hermione flushed in embarrassment and pleasure. His low voice was enough to turn her on as he slid his hands up her legs and massaged her thighs a little before they reached her nether regions. Her pussy was so hot and soaking wet at the anticipation of what was coming up next.

He leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips and Hermione returned the kiss as Ron's right hand reached her pussy. His fingers danced on top of the patch of brown and wiry pubic hair. He spread his fingers through her pubic hair before sliding his fingers over her vagina lips.

Hermione didn't feel embarrassed anymore. She knew this whole thing was morally wrong, but it was so right to her. She moaned out loud as Ron's fingers slid over her vagina lips and sliding up and down over them as well. Ron let his thumb graze the top of her clitoris as he continued kissing her and meeting her tongue with his. He took one finger and gently slid into her tight pussy. Hermione arched up and hissed in the feeling. "Yes, Ron…"

He began pulling his finger in and out of her pussy as her hips began bucking against him. All of a sudden, he stopped completely and took his fingers out. Hermione whined in frustration. "What are you doing, Ronald?"

"Patience, Hermione." That was all Ron had to say as he slid down her body and Hermione knew exactly what he was planning on doing. _'Please don't taste funny, please don't taste funny…'_ Hermione begged inwardly.

Ron's mouth now hovered over her vagina as he slowly lowered his mouth. Hermione felt his hot breath on her pussy and it was a great feeling, but not as great as what happened next. His mouth made contact with her hot and wet pussy and Hermione groaned out loud in pleasure. "Gods, Ronald."

"Oooh, yes…" Ron stuck his tongue and began licking the lips of her pussy before pushing his tongue into the orifices of her pussy. He swirled her tongue inside her and she thought she would pass out from the feeling. He abandoned her pussy and slid his mouth over until he reached her clitoris. He latched his mouth on top of her clit which was now pressing out from under the covers of her clitoris. Ron flattened his tongue over it and Hermione's body shuddered violently and she felt herself about to have an orgasm.

Ron took one of his hands and slid his one of his fingers into the orifices of her pussy and swirled it. He then turned it so that he can make a 'come here' motion with his finger. It curved and Hermione felt it hit a really good spot on the inside of her. The feeling of his mouth and his fingers was simply too much for her. With another lick of his tongue around her clit, she came violently. Her body shaking hard as Ron wrapped his arm around her to help her ride it out. "Oh god, yes!" Hermione moaned as she came against his mouth.

Hermione body finally stopped shaking hard, even though her body still felt like it was vibrating as she felt Ron crawl over to the side of her. He swept her hair away from her face. "So, did you enjoy that?"

Hermione sighed happily, "God, yes Ronald. That felt really good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm glad to do anytime you want me to."

"So, you didn't think it tasted funny?" Hermione nervously asked.

"Oh gods no! That part of you tasted excellent. God, I want to do that again."

Hermione's heart soared in happiness, knowing that he had enjoyed doing that to her. She definitely would like him to do it again, but not right now. Right now, she knew she had to return the favor and she wanted to. "Not now, Ronald. It's time I do the same to you."

Before Ron can reply, there was a loud crack from outside. Hermione's eyes widened in realization from that crack and knew who it was. "Oh my god! That's Harry. We need to get out of here!" Hermione immediately jumped out of the bed and reached for her clothes before throwing them on. She noticed Ron getting up as well, so Hermione walked over to him and grabbed the back of his neck to her and kissed him hard on the lips. "We'll finish this later." Hermione promised before leaving the room, fully dressed, and leaving behind a shocked and pleased Ronald Weasley.

* * *

**A/N: I sure hope you guys liked this chapter and I also hoped it was realistic as possible with two completely different people. Yes, I know that there were no POVs of Harry and Draco. I wanted this chapter to be all about Ron and Hermione. I also know that in the beginning of this chapter, Hermione moaned Ron's name which I didn't write in the last chapter. That's because she's focused with the dream/fantasy in her mind while fingering herself that she is probably not paying attention to what she said. So, she didn't notice she said "Ron" in the last chapter. **

**Next chapter will have all the other two POVs back and we'll get back to the main story. That is where Draco is trying to take over the world and he had just kidnapped Harry Potter's fiancé, Ginny Weasley. We'll find out more about that in the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review. I sure hope I didn't disappoint you by not including Draco's or Harry's POV in this chapter. If you are reading my other story, I'll update within the next few days, definitely around Friday or earlier. I'll see you next time!**


	19. The Madness of Harry Potter

**A/N: I know you guys sure enjoyed that smutty scene. I knew the sexual tension was getting too much between those two that I had to do something about it. That whole chapter was one whole sexual chapter, but now we need to go back to the main story. This chapter will have the other two POVs back in. It's getting a little harder to write really good sounding chapters, but I believe this one is pretty good enough. **

**Thank you guys for all of your reviews; they have been really awesome. I mean, over 220 reviews is great! Here we go!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 19:  
The Madness of Harry Potter**

**Ron's POV (July 22, 2000)**

Ron took several deep breaths to calm him down as he watched Hermione put her clothes back on. She still managed to look sexy as she was putting her clothes because she kept bending over, giving Ron quite a view, as she picked up her clothes.

With a low groan, he slowly stood up from the bed, knowing they had to leave this room right now. He really wished no one, hopefully not Harry, had apparated onto the property of Shell Cottage and interrupting their sexual activity, or sexual education for Hermione Granger. Ron smirked inwardly at the thought of educating Hermione about sex without intercourse.

Before he could think anymore, Hermione, who was now fully clothed, walked over to Ron and kissed him hard on the mouth and then she pulled away saying, "We'll finish this later." She immediately left the room, leaving Ron behind feeling shocked and aroused.

He looked down at himself, knowing he was fully clothed anyways, and noticed that he still had an erection. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, trying to force his erection to go away before he went downstairs. "Down boy, down!"

Ron took a deep breath before leaving Hermione's room and went down the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was at the door. She opened the door and Harry Potter was there. Harry looked at Hermione for only a second before he walked past her and right in the direction to Ron.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as Harry walked towards Ron. Ron didn't know what to do, but he stood there staring at Harry.

Harry was in front of Ron when he roughly pushed Ron against the wall and then he pressed the tip of his wand against Ron's throat. "What the fuck are you doing?" Ron panicked.

It seemed that Harry was not listening at all as he spoke very slowly and deeply, "Is there anything you haven't told us?"

"No! I told you everything there is to know!" Ron snapped, angry at himself for not moving when Harry was coming towards him. "Ah! Stop, you fuck!" Ron yelled as he felt Harry pressed his wand harder into his throat.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed from behind them, but she was ignored.

"You are lying!" Harry bellowed into Ron's face. Before Ron could reply, Harry took his other arm back and swung his fist into Ron's stomach hard. Ron groaned as his knees buckled and he nearly fell to the floor as Harry grabbed a fistful of his collar and pulled him right back against the wall.

"Fuck you, Potter…" Ron spat.

"If that fucking bastard, Draco Malfoy, so much touches a hair on Ginny, I will fucking kill you!" Harry snarled.

Ron felt pain in his chest and it wasn't from the punch Harry had just given him. "Ginny? What do you mean Ginny?" Ron whispered, hoping it didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"Your boss took my Ginny! Now, tell me what else you didn't tell me! You better tell me your other hideouts right now or I'll make you regret ever coming here and I'll throw you into Azkaban after I'm done with you!" Harry threatened, his glaring green eyes never leaving Ron's.

"Harry? Ron didn't do this…" Hermione walked next to them and laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged her hand off his shoulder before Hermione spoke once again, "Ron's been with me all this time. I know he hasn't lied to us about anything. I trust him and I know he had nothing to do with this."

Hermione then put her hand on his arm again and pulled it away from Ron. Harry didn't like this and kept shrugging her hand off him, but she eventually succeeded in separating the both of them.

"What the hell has Ron told you? How can you trust him? Why do you look so sweaty?" Harry asked the last question in a whisper. Hermione's face flushed red and Ron struggled not to laugh at her.

"He has told me a lot of things and I know people with his background would never tell me so many things. He really wants to change and I know that. I can trust him and I'm not sorry for it. I'm sorry you can't see it that way, but I will need to ask you to please stop threatening Ron." Hermione explained to Harry.

While Ron was watching the both of them talk, his mind was somewhere else. He couldn't believe his sister had been kidnapped by his best friend, Draco. _'This wasn't part of the original plans. What are you doing, Draco?'_ Ron thought worriedly.

"I'll do whatever I want, Hermione! Now, get out of here so me and Ron can have a little talk." Harry said, annoyed.

"It's Ron and I, besides, I think you should leave. I'm really sorry about what happened to Ginny and I really want to know more and help, but right now, I want you to leave and clear your head. Now, go Harry." Hermione snapped.

"Well, I don't believe him at all and I think he's trying to sabotage the Order so he can help Draco Malfoy win this war!" Harry roared as he raised his wand once again at Ron.

Immediately, Hermione jumped in front of Ron. "No, Harry! I won't let you do it. Leave now!" As Hermione finished yelling at Harry, she took out her wand and aimed it at Harry. Harry's eyes narrowed at Hermione, keeping his wand aimed straight at Hermione who was now in front of Ron. "Don't even think about it Harry. I know more spells than you and I know you are smart enough not to test me. Now, one more time, leave now and come back another time."

With a huff, Harry lowered his wand and turned to walk to the door. Before he exited Shell Cottage, he turned to look at Ron and said, "I promise you are a dead man if Ginny gets hurt." With that, he left Shell Cottage. It was only a few seconds until Ron heard the sound of someone disapparating.

He let out a relieved breath before remembering Ginny. "Oh, God! What the hell is Draco doing? That was never in the original plans!" Ron began panicking and pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Ron, please calm down. We should sit down, please." Hermione tried calming down without success. There was no calming Ron down right now; he was pissed off at what Draco had just done.

* * *

**Draco's POV (July 22, 2000, Couple Hours Earlier)**

_"Help!" A man screamed. Draco looked in the direction of the man to see his whole right side covered in blood. Draco ignored the man and continued his way forward. He had to get to Harry Potter. It was him that needed to kill Harry Potter and take over the world. _

_ All around him were yells of pain and spells. This was a battlefield that Draco was currently running through. This was the final battle and he was not going to lose today. _

_ "Malfoy!" A voice roared from a distance. Draco smirked and turned around, expecting it to be Harry Potter. What he saw shocked him as the voice turned out to be his best friend, Ronald Weasley. He hadn't seen his friend in a long time and loosened his evil looking smirk to a friendlier smirk. _

_ "Ron? What are you doing here?" Draco said as Ron neared him. Before Ron replied, he raised his wand and aimed it at Draco. "What are you doing?"_

_ Ron's face was blank, showing no emotions. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I cannot let you do this. I must help rid the world of all evil and that means all people like you," He spoke in a very low voice that shouldn't have been easily heard over the noise of the battle around them, but it sounded as if_ _Ron was talking in Draco's ear. _

_ "No, Ron, this is not who you are. You work for me." Draco was now panicking._

_ Ron shook his head, "No, I don't. I work for the Order now. Avada Kedavra!" The green light sped after Draco and Draco didn't move because of shock. The light hit his chest and he saw nothing else, but darkness. _

"No!" Draco yelled as he woke up in his bed. He was breathing heavily from his nightmare and began shaking his head. "He would never do that. It's just another stupid dream." With a deep breath, he threw the comforters off him and got out of his bed. Today was the day he would start his first interrogation with his new hostage.

Later, after he got ready, he ate breakfast and then he went down the stairs to the basement. The hostages were still on the floor, although a few had already been killed and dropped off at random places. He looked to his right to see another room and walked towards the door to the room.

"Are you awake yet, my dear?" Draco said as he opened the door to the room. There, in the middle of the room, sat Ginny Weasley tied up in a chair. She moaned lowly as she opened her eyes slowly.

Ginny stared at Draco, not saying anything at all. Draco walked around her, checking her out as he finally stopped in front of her once again. "Did you have a good sleep?" Draco asked, but Ginny narrowed her eyes and didn't say anything.

Draco sighed, "Looks like you need a little persuasion to talk. Guards, leave this room now." The two guards left the room. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the door. He cast a locking charm and a silencing charm. "Now, it's just the two of us in here. They can't get in here and they can't hear anything in here. No one can see us, so anything can happen in here." Draco smirked down at the tied up Ginny Weasley. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had found Ginny one of the most attractive girls during his Hogwarts days. Too bad she was a blood traitor.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you are here, Ginevra. I'll just go ahead and tell you anyways. I had an original plan that I believed would help me win take over the world, but it failed. So, I had to make adjustments and I've decided, what is better than taking something that Harry Potter loves the most? So, you are now my newest hostage. Don't worry, dear, we won't kill you. Well, unless it's necessary or if we have killed all of our hostages. Anything you want to say?"

Ginny looked up at him and glared at him. "You are going to lose this, Malfoy. You are just another moron like Voldemort."

Draco chuckled lowly before leaning towards Ginny. "My dear, you don't know what you are talking about. My, you sure are gorgeous. You are definitely better off from Harry Potter. He doesn't deserve you. As for me, you can join me and become my Queen. I can give you anything in the world." Draco lifted a hand and stroked the side of Ginny's face.

He leans a little more forward, but then Ginny spits in his face. Draco pulls away quickly and backhands her across her face. "You bitch." Draco laughed as he continued, "I'll talk to you later, my dear." Draco left the room, leaving behind an angry Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Harry's POV (One Hour After Leaving Shell Cottage)**

"Fuck!" Harry yelled as he apparated to the front of the Ministry. Harry was pissed off. He couldn't believe that Hermione had taken Ron's side instead of his. Hermione had been best friends with Harry for many years and now she took Ron's side after knowing him for a couple weeks or so. It was ridiculous!

He knew he had to leave Shell Cottage because he knew that Hermione would never back down from a threat. He knew she would had kept to her word and hexed him. There was no way Harry was going to test her because even though he was a better duelist than Hermione Granger, Hermione still knew more powerful and dangerous spells than Harry did.

Harry walked through the Ministry to the Auror Headquarters. He had to pick up something and he hoped that he could get in and out without being caught. Unfortunately, when he arrived at the Headquarters, he saw someone that he really wanted to avoid.

It was Arthur Weasley and he was standing next to the entrance. "Potter, I heard you came into the building, so I decided to come and talk to you. Have you heard any news of my daughter?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes once again. He looked up in Arthur Weasley's eyes, "Sir, I haven't heard any news yet. I'm sorry, but I cannot talk to you right now. I'm busy." Harry tried to be as polite as he could, but it was hard because Arthur and Molly Weasley had blamed him for Ginny's kidnap.

"Fine, I will let you go, Potter, but I just have one thing to say to you before you go. I fully find you responsible for my daughter's kidnapping. You better find her as soon as you can, or I will forbid you from marrying my daughter. As I can see, my daughter has bad taste in men." Arthur snarled.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "Fuck off", and walked past Arthur Weasley to the Auror's Headquarters. After picking up some papers that was about Draco Malfoy, he left the Ministry to go back to Grimmauld Place. He had found it difficult to sleep at his home because Ginny wasn't there. So, he had slept at Grimmauld Place the night before and even though he still had problems sleeping, he still managed to sleep a few hours.

"Oh, come on, why now?" Harry muttered as he apparated into Grimmauld Place and saw Viktor Krum there again. "What do you want?" Harry asked rudely.

Viktor looked taken back at his tone, "Well, you didn't have to sound so rude."

"Viktor, I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. I'm going to ask again, what do you want?"

"I know you said you couldn't tell me, vut I miss Herm-own-ninny. Vill you please tell me?" Viktor asked, looking down from missing his girlfriend.

Harry was about to open his mouth and tell him he couldn't when he thought of something. He smiled, but not in a nice way, "Of course, I will. Instead of telling you, I'll take you to Hermione. I'm positive she misses you. I'll take you there tomorrow, but for now I need to get some sleep." Harry knew Hermione didn't like Viktor in that way and wouldn't want to see him. He suspected that Ron Weasley was doing something to Hermione to make her take his side and he was going to see if he could separate them.

Viktor nodded, "Thank you, Harry Potter. I vill be back tomorrow." He left the room and apparated away. Harry sighed and walked up to Sirius's old bedroom before dropping onto the bed.

It was only moments later when a tear broke out and rolled down his cheeks. He immediately broke down at the thought of Ginny being kidnapped. "Calm down, Harry! This is no time to cry. Calm down." Harry berated himself before going to sleep.

* * *

**Hermione's POV (Same Day, Night Time)**

Hermione was tired, so she left Ron at the kitchen table. She was full and felt like going to sleep. "I'm going to sleep now, Ron, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning."

Ron stood up and walked over to Hermione before she could leave the room. She wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and leaned forward. "Goodnight, Hermione." He said as he kissed her on the forehead. Hermione smiled and left the kitchen to her room.

Nearly 10 minutes later, she was lying flat on her back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. Hermione thought about everything that had happened during the day.

She really wished Harry hadn't reacted that way because she really wanted to know what had happened to Ginny, but Harry was a little crazy at the moment and she knew it wasn't a good time at the moment. Perhaps, he will be better tomorrow and she can find out everything about Ginny.

She knew in her heart that Ron didn't have anything to do with Ginny's kidnapping. From what she had seen in the last couple weeks, Ron was a big family man. He really missed his family and Ginny the most. There was no way Ron would ever do that to his own family.

Ron was now on her mind. She smiled, thinking about Ron and about what had just happened in this very same room earlier today. Her face blushes in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had done it. She had decided to do something very sexual with a man that she wasn't even dating and she had only known him for a couple weeks.

It was so unlike her to do something like this, but she knew in her heart that she didn't regret it at all. Ron was right. She always felt like a prude and now Ron had pulled her out from that shell. Hermione would have never done that with Viktor Krum because she wasn't even a little interested in him in that way. As for Ron, she was interested in him, but she knew that a relationship with him wouldn't work because of who he was.

Nevertheless, she decided she would begin enjoying that sexual part of life and she would learn from Ron. She always wanted to learn and she decided that she could trust Ron to do this. It was probably because Ron had told them they would do anything like intercourse because he believed she should do that with someone she truly loved. She couldn't wait to return the favor soon. There was no way it was going to be the last time they do that sort of thing. She closed her eyes, thinking she would return the favor tomorrow if she could.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys weren't disappointed that I didn't have Hermione return the favor in this chapter. She will most definitely be returning the favor soon, but times are bad now and they all know how bad it is right now. **

**Draco seems to really miss Ron and is afraid of what will happen the next time he sees Ron. Harry is going mad because of Ginny being kidnapped and that caused him to lash out on his fiancé's parents. Both Ron and Hermione seem to be getting closer and closer these days and it's only a matter of time before Harry Potter finds out. **

**I had originally planned on updating this chapter about 3-4 days ago, but I had a really busy week. It's because I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I won't be able to update on this chapter until the very next week. I will try to update a new chapter on Ron Weasley, the Slytherin by next weekend if I can.**

**Also, I sure hope you guys saw the new Harry Potter trailer? That trailer looks epic; I actually got goose bumps from the trailer. Also, I wonder if any of you heard about J.K. Rowling's Pottermore? I don't know what it is, but I have a theory. I think its Potter Massively Online Roleplaying Experience? Like an RPG online game or something.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! I feel like this story is half-way through now, or at least almost there. See you guys next time!**


	20. Surprise!

**A/N: I know it's been quite a while since the last chapter, but I am back now and there will be no more vacations. I actually had finished this chapter six days ago, but I totally forgot to post it online because of the July 4****th**** weekend. I was going to post it online two days ago, but I had a busy two days at work. **

**I will be able to update once or twice a week without a problem now until August 13****th****. During August 13, I'm transferring to another school which is about 10 hours away and I will have to settle in and it could take a little while for me to update. So, for the whole month of August and possibly a little of September, I'm going to be slow on updates, but I'll update any new chapters ASAP. **

**Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and that's pretty much all I have to say. There was one little word mistake in the last paragraph in the last chapter, but I've never actually fixed a chapter that was already posted. I'll have to figure it out later, I mean, I wrote a word "would" instead of "wouldn't", so just ignore that. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 20:  
Surprise!**

**Hermione's POV (July 23, 2000 – Morning)**

A buzzing noise rang throughout the room as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She turned her to the source of the noise and recognized it was coming from the alarm clock. She reached out a hand and turned off the alarm.

She was thankful that Bill had charmed the clock to work without electricity. Hermione absolutely hated sleeping in and always had to be up as early as she could. She did the exact same thing at Hogwarts, although she had asked Professor McGonagall for help on charming her other alarm clock at Hogwarts.

Hermione threw the comforter off her and moved to get off the bed. Before she did, she stretched as she rose from the bed and walked towards the loo in the room.

A half hour later, she was fully dressed and began walking down the stairs and she stopped at the bottom of the steps. There, in the kitchen from where she could see was Ron cooking. She scrunched up her eyebrows as she continued her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ron." Hermione greets Ron as she walked into the kitchen and stood next to the table.

Ron didn't turn around, but he muttered, "Good morning". Hermione could tell he was being a little distant right now and immediately, she realized that they both just found out that Ron's sister had been taken by Draco Malfoy.

"Ron, I'm so sorry about Ginny. I don't know how you must be feeling, but I promise you that the Aurors or Harry will get Ginny back. I can promise you that."

Ron finally turns his head and smiles at Hermione, but it was just a small smile, but still a smile anyways. Hermione smiled at him in return as Ron turned back to the stove and resumed cooking. Hermione could smell the familiar smells of eggs and bacon.

Without thinking, Hermione walked forwards to Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist from the behind. Ron immediately jumped and tensed up. He then let out a deep breath and turned in her arms to wrap his arms around her. It felt a little awkward to Hermione because they had just started touching each other in a nice way yesterday. Still, Hermione didn't let go of Ron until she felt Ron lean forward and kiss the top of her head before returning to cooking.

Hermione reluctantly untangled her arms from his waist and walked over to the kitchen table and sat while waiting for breakfast to be ready. Hermione continued looking at Ron's back, thinking of what she could do to make Ron feel better. She thought about what she said the night before and her face blushes a little. Still, she knew that wasn't the right time right now. Ron was upset over Ginny's kidnapping and her trying to help him out in a sexual way wouldn't help right now.

Three hours later, Hermione had been looking through Shell Cottage and haven't found Ron. "Ron! Where are you?" Hermione yelled in a panicked voice.

She had been reading in her room for the last few hours after Ron had not said a single word at breakfast after their hug. He had just eaten his breakfast and went up to his room after cleaning his plates. Hermione had finished reading a couple minutes ago and decided to go to Ron's room to check on him. When he wasn't in there, she had decided to look through the house.

Right now, Ron wasn't anywhere in the house and Hermione had a bad feeling that Ron had left on his own. "Outside?" Hermione exclaimed all of a sudden and rushed to the front door of Shell Cottage. She pulled the door open and immediately ran outside, leaving the door open.

Hermione turned and looked in the distance all around her for any signs of Ron. She stopped when she looked at a certain spot on the cliff at the edge of the property. There was a black shadowy looking figure and Hermione figured it was because of the sun that made the figure looked shaded.

She walked towards in the direction of the shadowy figure and as she got closer, she could see the red hair of Ronald Weasley. With a relieved sigh, she hurriedly moved to where he was.

Ron was sitting at the edge of the cliff and looking across the ocean below. Hermione slowed down to next to him and Ron didn't move, but she knew that he knew she was there. Hermione slowly lowered herself onto the ground, but not on the edge of the cliff because she was afraid of looking down since she hated heights.

"Talk to me please, Ron." Hermione whispered next to Ron. Ron closed his eyes before opening them again and turning his head to Hermione to look at her.

"It's just…I feel so guilty that I'm here and it's like I'm on vacation while people are getting hurt out there. I mean, I don't regret being here or whatever, but it feels like I've been on a long vacation with you. I feel that if I had not run away from Draco, then I could've probably prevented Ginny from ever being kidnapped. Now, it's too late and there's no telling what he could do." Ron explained.

"Ron, I'm sure Malfoy won't do anything to Ginny."

With a sigh, Ron opened his mouth once again, "There's something that only I know about Draco and it's something I really wish I never found out. Draco always had a thing for my sister, Ginny. Because of that, I'm not certain that Draco won't do anything to Ginny."

Hermione hadn't expected that response and felt like she couldn't think of anything to reply to that. So, she stayed quiet and stayed next to Ron's side. For the next hour, they just watched the ocean and they didn't get any closer to each other, not even touching each other in a way.

* * *

**Draco's POV (July 23, 2000 – Before Noon)**

"Okay, we need to try something new, something totally unexpected. All of you know that I was forced to hide in the Muggle world after the last battle at Hogwarts? Well, there is one weapon that Muggles use that I find really deadly and I feel that using this weapon, no one will know what hits them. It is a Muggle weapon called a bomb. I have several of those 'bombs' in storage. Those 'bombs' are deadly and they explode, killing anyone in a certain radius. The best thing is, it will be messy." Draco was now talking to several of his men at the dining room table of the hide-out.

Kidnapping Ginny was just the first part of the plan. Draco planned on wreaking havoc on the Wizarding World before starting one last battle with the mighty Harry Potter. He knew that if he did this right, there was a chance he would be able to do something that the Dark Lord had not been able to do: take over the world.

"Sir, you want us to use these…muggle weapons? Why should we use stuff of the Mudbloods?" A man asked from at the end of the table.

"Yes, I want to use those 'bombs'. No, you won't be using them because I'm not certain you can protect yourself against those bombs and I am not going to try. So, we are going to take three of our hostages and _Imperius_ them to take those bombs to those three locations: Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's, and the Ministry. Yes, I know it's nearly impossible to get into the Ministry, but we do have someone on the inside and we'll get him to allow our hostage to go inside. What they will do is walk to a certain area in those three places and set off the bomb, killing everyone around the hostage and also killing the hostage as well. Understand?" Draco explained, hoping that they would agree to use the deadly muggle weapon.

The reason Draco planned on attacking those three places was to cause a scare in the Wizarding World once again. After the fall of the Dark Lord, everyone acted like it was over, that nothing bad would ever happen again. Draco wanted to remind them that would never happen.

"Yes, sir." All the Death Eaters said out loud.

"Good, I want all of you back here in two days. We will start using those 'bombs' in two days. We are going to make a statement and the world will know we are back!" With that, Draco left the room.

One hour later, Draco was now eating lunch when MacNair came into the kitchen and told Draco that their undercover man was here. "Good, bring him in here."

The tall and big tanned man walked into the kitchen. His eyes were all glazed over as he walked to one of the chairs at the kitchen table and he sat across from Draco.

"So, any news for me?"

The man nodded and replied, "Yes, sir. I am to see Hermione Granger soon. I have been with Harry Potter and he has promised to take me to Hermione Granger."

"Good! Now, I want you to go over there with Potter, but I don't want you to do anything just yet. I want you to pay attention and find out exactly where they are. After you visit Granger or whatever, come back to me when you figure out their location and we'll take it from there."

The man nodded in response, "I will, sir."

"Good, now go and find Potter and go see Granger now, Viktor." Draco demanded and Viktor nodded in response once again. Viktor stood up and left the kitchen. Draco finished the rest of his lunch, "I'll go visit Ginny again."

* * *

**Harry's POV (July 23, 2000 – After Noon)**

Sitting on Sirius's bed at Grimmauld Place was Harry Potter. He was looking down at his shoes, not moving at all. He didn't know what to feel, but it was definitely overwhelming, feeling depression and anger all at once.

With a sigh, he leaned forward to tie his shoes before he could get up. As he tied his shoes, he remembered his behavior at Shell Cottage and knew that he was a little over the top. Still, he had a good reason for it. It was because of one Ronald Weasley and who he was.

He remembered that he had promised to take Viktor Krum to Hermione yesterday. Now, he knew he shouldn't do it because it was the wrong thing to do, but as soon as he remembered the way Hermione had took Ron's side instead of his, his anger came back and now he was definitely going to take Viktor to Hermione!

"That's what I'm going to do!" Harry growled as he stood up after tying both his shoes. He took out his wand and apparated to the entrance of the Ministry. After going into the Ministry, he headed for Kingsley's office for any updates since the last time he was there.

"Harry, come on in, boy." Kingsley's voice boomed after Harry knocked on the door of Kingsley's office.

Harry threw the door open and stormed into Kingsley's office. "Anything yet?"

Kingsley sighed and shook his head, "No, we have yet to find any clues to Ginevra Weasley's whereabouts."

"I have to be in the field. It should be me that finds Ginny. I'm the right person for the investigation, so let me in!" Harry spat.

"Harry, you know that is against the rules. Aurors cannot help an investigation that they have a personal connection to. Ms. Weasley is your fiancée and that means you must stay away from this investigation and let us do our jobs." Kingsley explained with a sigh.

With a groan of frustration, Harry left Kingsley's office, ignoring Kingsley's yells for harry to come back to the office.

Harry knew that he wasn't going to listen to Kingsley. He was going to take the investigation in his own hands without Kingsley knowing. It was his fiancée and he felt that he was the best person to look for Ginny. He planned on doing just that after he stopped at Shell Cottage. After all, he did have a promise to keep.

* * *

**Ron's POV (July 23, 2000 - Evening)**

"John slants to the right and blocks the shot! Mac is frustrated that he didn't make the shot. Of course, it's obvious because it has been ages since the Chudley Cannons had played a great game so far. There's a chance the Chudley Cannons can win their first game in many years if their Seeker can catch the Snitch soon!" The radio continued as Ron looked away from the radio to Hermione who was sitting on the couch in the living room of Shell Cottage.

Hermione was reading and her face looked crinkled as if she was really focused on the book she was reading right now.

Ron didn't feel as guilty as he had been earlier. Yes, he still felt guilty, but now he knew he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was wait here and hope that Aurors would find Ginny before anything happened to her.

He still felt embarrassed from his behavior earlier and felt that he was behaving like a child. Still, he was thankful that Hermione didn't mind it one bit and helped him.

Ron closed his eyes, knowing that all he wanted right now was to finish what they had started yesterday. He couldn't believe he had convinced Hermione and it was mind blowing. He never expected Hermione to allow him to touch her in that way.

He opened his eyes and gently scooted over on the couch to next to Hermione. Hermione, who was focused on the book, didn't notice Ron's movements. Ron ignored the announcer on the radio announcing that the Chudley Cannons had just caught the snitch, that they had won their first game in ages. Ron just ignored it and focused on just one thing: finishing what they had started.

Ron reached out and touched her hip. Hermione jumped on the couch, startled as she turned to look at Ron. "What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron didn't answer, instead he slid his hand over her hip too her back and immediately pulled her to his lap. "Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione exclaimed as she tried to get off his lap, but Ron tightened his grip on her waist.

"I want to finish what we started yesterday." Ron whispered before smashing his lips against her in a rough kiss. Surprisingly, Hermione only gave weak protests before giving in and returned the kiss with such fervor. Hermione's hands slid into Ron's hair and tightened her grip on his hair as Ron bit her lips softly. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door and both Ron and Hermione immediately separated. "Who could it be here at this time?" Ron groaned in frustration at being interrupted again.

"Probably Harry," Hermione muttered as she stood up from Ron's lap and smoothed down her clothes. She walked towards the door and opened the door. Ron felt another surge of anger as he noticed Harry standing in the doorway next to Viktor Krum. "Herm-own-ninny!"

* * *

**A/N: Did you know that the average for most of my chapters in this story so far is 2k words, so as long as I get over 2k words, I'm happy with it. Although, I do sometimes wonder if this story will get to 100k words after I finish writing this story? It would be awesome since my other story already has over 100k words. **

**I won't say much, but a Draco and Ron confrontation is not so far away. It will be soon, but it won't be the "final battle". The final battle isn't for many chapters. **

**Thanks for reading! See ya next time!**


	21. Destruction

**A/N: I'm sure some of you thought it was weird that Draco would be using bombs. The thing is bombs are not used a lot in fanfics. Also, bombs are more dangerous and are very effective. Draco wants to do something different and wants to cause havoc on the Wizarding World. This is supposed to be a violent story, so I believe bombs are a good addition to the story.**

**Yes, Ron and Hermione are getting closer to each other, but I must tell you that nothing serious will happen soon. That's a long way away, but there will definitely be moments along the way. **

**Also, I want to thank you for being patient. I realize that it has been about 20 or so days since I've updated this chapter and that's the longest I've ever gone without updating. I'll try not to do that again, but I can't keep promises. At least I know you guys will be sticking with this story and I'm glad for that. Well, enough talking from me, I'm sure you want to read this chapter now. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter)**

* * *

**Chapter 21:  
Destruction**

**Ron's POV (July 23, 2000 – Evening)**

For a few moments, everything was still and silent. Ron and Hermione stared at Viktor while Harry had a devious looking smirk as he looked straight at Hermione.

Ron chose the moment to break the silence, "What the fuck is he doing here?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, disapproving his behavior and choice of words.

Ron looked back at Hermione as if to say 'What?' Hermione shook her head back at Ron before turning back to Harry and Viktor. "Um, come on in guys."

Harry replied by nodding and walking into Shell Cottage and Viktor followed Harry into the house.

There was no way Ron was going to listen to Hermione. If he wanted to be rude to Krum, then he will. He didn't think of him as a guest, but as an intruder. He didn't know what Hermione saw in Viktor, but he knew that Hermione didn't have any feelings for Viktor. There were no reason to get a little jealous, but Ron wanted Hermione to all himself before he went to Azkaban. He already accepted that his fate at the end of this war would be in Azkaban if the good side won. He was going to do whatever it took to have some fun before he suffered the next whatever years in Azkaban surrounded by the Dementors.

"It's great to see you Herm-own-ninny!" Viktor exclaimed, breaking into Ron's thoughts as Viktor walked over to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Viktor pulled back a little and continued beaming down at Hermione reluctant looking face. Ron noticed something about Viktor's eyes, but decided to ignore it.

"Hello, Viktor, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

Viktor continued smiling as he replied, "Harry brought me here. I've missed you and he let me come here with him." Hermione looked at Harry who was now smirking at her and Hermione scowled at him for a few moments without Viktor noticing. Viktor's eyes glazed over again and this time, Ron knew something was up.

"Yes, I did, he was missing you, and so I decided to bring him here." Harry confirmed.

"Okay, why don't we go in the kitchen? I can make us some tea."

Harry, Viktor and Hermione walked towards to the kitchen while Ron stayed behind them, watching Viktor the whole time. He had hated Viktor the whole time, but now he was suspicious of Viktor Krum. There was something in his eyes that had Ron worried about something.

"Harry, could you tell us about what happened to Ginny? I mean, I still know nothing about it." Hermione asked as she levitated 4 cups of tea onto the kitchen table.

Ron decided to stand instead because he didn't want to sit next to Harry since Viktor was definitely going to sit next to Hermione. Instead, Ron stood kind of behind Harry, but where he could focus on Viktor.

"Okay, well, Ginny was shopping in Diagon Alley and then several Death Eaters apparated into Diagon Alley and grabbed her. They took my Ginny away and I don't know where she is. That's why I was mad the other day. After I leave, I am going to look for Ginny because no one has found any clues. I need to take this investigation in my own hands. I am Harry Potter and that still means something to people, including criminals. I can go to Knockturn Alley and interrogate anyone. You see, they are scared of me, so I am going to do whatever it takes to find Ginny." Harry explained and took a deep breath to control his anger.

Ron was mad that Draco had kidnapped his sister, but he couldn't think about that right now since he was focused on the arm that was now hanging around Hermione's shoulder. He was a little angry, even though he could tell that Hermione was putting up a front, pretending to be happy to see Viktor.

Ron then noticed Viktor twirling Hermione's hair with his fingers. At the sight, he couldn't take it any longer. He was positive something was up and he was going to put an end to it right now. Ron quickly grabbed his wand and pointed it at Viktor before anyone could notice. "_Stupefy_!" Ron yelled as the spell hit Viktor in the chest and Viktor was sent to the floor.

"Ron! What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked as Harry stood up as well and pointed his wand at Ron.

Before Harry could do anything, Ron quickly yelled, "_Expelliarmus!_" Harry's wand flew into the air and Ron caught it.

"You are a fucking moron Harry Potter. How can you not notice Viktor's eyes?" Ron yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Harry spat. Hermione was now standing over Viktor to make sure he was okay.

Ron took a deep breath. "I'm talking about his eyes. I've watched his eyes glaze over at least 3 times since he came here! I can tell he's under the imperius curse! Don't tell me you can't recognize that symptom? If you can't, then you are a fucking dumb fuck!"

Harry looked guilty, but then he opened his mouth to reply, "Yeah right. You can't last that long under the imperius. They wear off eventually. If he's been imperiused, then he's been like this for many weeks."

Ron shook his head, "You really are an idiot. It definitely looks like someone put a really strong one on him. It is not going to wear off until the person that cast the curse will have take it off by the caster or the caster has to die in order for it to wear off. We need to lock Viktor up so he doesn't reveal to the caster where we are."

Harry shook his head, "Do you believe this Hermione?" Hermione looked between Harry and Ron before nodding her head. "Fine, I can see that I am not going to win this. Fine, I'll have someone check him out and if he's not imperiused, then you better be ready to apologize to him." Harry said as he pointed his wand and grabbed him before apparating out of Shell Cottage.

* * *

**Draco's POV (Same Night)**

"So, are you ready to leave Potter?" Draco asked. He was bored and decided to talk to Ginny, so he went down to the basement and into a room where Ginny was being held.

"No, I will never leave him!" Ginny spat. Ginny was definitely angry, hungry, and tired.

"Well, you've only been here a few days. I'll get you to change your mind soon either way." Draco sneered and he leaned forward to kiss Ginny. Ginny froze for a few seconds in shock that Draco had kissed her, then she snapped out of it by biting his lips hard, drawing blood.

Draco pushed away from Ginny, howling in pain for a few moments. "Fuck that hurts! You fucking bitch!" Draco immediately backhanded Ginny across the face, leaving a red mark. "You are going to regret that. I will make you mine, no matter what. I know some ancient dark magic that will make you mine and you won't be able to resist. I'll make you my slave."

Ginny suddenly laughs in Draco's face and Draco scowled before turning away to leave the room.

* * *

**No One's POV (The Next Morning – July 24, 2000)**

Diagon Alley was busy today. Soon, students would be returning to Hogwarts and there were new first year students in Diagon Alley. A few of them were Muggleborns, seeing Diagon Alley for the first time ever in the lives. It was a nice and sunny day and it seemed that nothing bad was going to happen today.

A man exited the Leaky Cauldron and looked around, checking out the area. He then kept his head down and walked straight towards the middle of Diagon Alley. People around him moved out of his way as they noticed that he was smelly. What they didn't know that the man was a homeless Muggle. Spells had been put on him to allow him to see the Leaky Cauldron and to allow him to go into Diagon Alley.

The man stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley and he ignored the looks that other people were giving him. He looked down and reached into his pocket to pull out a cylinder looking black thing with a red circle on top. The man took a deep breath and put his thumb over the red circle. Several people stopped to watch the strange behavior from the man. The man closed his eyes and pressed down on the red circle which was a button.

_Boom!_

All of a sudden, the man exploded before their eyes and the explosion continued to surround everyone in the middle of Diagon Alley. Screams were heard as people ran away from the explosion and some of them watched their friends, parents or children get consumed in the fiery explosion. Yells were heard and they looked at several people covered in fire as they collapsed to the ground, unmoving. The exterior of the shops that surrounded the explosion were shattered and had suddenly begun catching on fire.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the only explosion. At the same time, there were two other explosions and they took place at St. Mungo's and the Ministry. Many were killed and many were injured. At the same time, somewhere in the Ministry, a dead Viktor Krum laid on the floor with burns all around him and pieces of his body were missing. Harry Potter was also next to him, lying still on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know it was a short chapter, but I had to do it. I wanted to go ahead and post so****mething instead of making you guys wait another week or so to wait for a new chapter. So, I decided to use one hour of my free time to write a quick and short chapter. It is not really a filler chapter because it still had important parts in this chapter. Even though, I feel that Ron's POV parts were a little awkward at times and a little rushed at the end of his POV with Viktor Krum.**

**Anyways, I am going to try to update more frequently for the next two weeks as much as I possibly can. Well, at least a few chapters for this story and the rest of the chapters for my other story which is nearly completed. **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	22. Damaged

**A/N: Finally, it is about time I returned to A Death Eater's Regrets. Since it has been a while, I had to re-read through this story to catch up and keep the story going. I have one more thing to say before you read; this chapter will replace the Author's Note in a Death Eater's Regrets. So, if you posted a review in the Author's Note chapter, you may be unable to post a review on that chapter. However, the Anonymous Reviews are enabled so you can post a review on there if you want to.**

**Anyways, to clear up on several things from emails I've gotten from readers and I will now answer them. Yes, Draco Malfoy is in love with Ginny. Why? That has yet to be revealed. Is Viktor really dead? You will see in this chapter. There weren't many questions, but I even added a new "book cover" image for A Death Eater's Regrets. I believe Ron's face looks perfect for this story, plus underneath the face, there is a line that says "The Biggest Mistake of My Life" which would also be the perfect chapter picture for the Prologue chapter of this story as well. **

**One last thing before I let you read, I read through some reviews and noticed that some of you were asking why Hermione was not more guarded about Ron when she was with him in the earlier chapters. I forgot to add in the earlier chapters that this is an unofficial, parallel, alternative sequel to Ron Weasley, the Slytherin. So, by that, Ron never partnered with Hermione as a prefect and Hermione still and always had a crush on Ron until she discovered Ron was a Death Eater after the battle of Hogwarts. So, I took both stories in two directions: one with Ron partners with Hermione as a prefect and never becoming an Death Eater and then there's this story where Ron never actually got to know Hermione and became a Death Eater because he was best friends and loyal to Draco Malfoy. I hope that helps.**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!)**

* * *

**Chapter 22:  
Damaged**

_**What Happened in the Last Chapter?**_

_Diagon Alley was busy today. Soon, students would be returning to Hogwarts and there were new first year students in Diagon Alley. A few of them were Muggleborns, seeing Diagon Alley for the first time ever in the lives. It was a nice and sunny day and it seemed that nothing bad was going to happen today._

_A man exited the Leaky Cauldron and looked around, checking out the area. He then kept his head down and walked straight towards the middle of Diagon Alley. People around him moved out of his way as they noticed that he was smelly. What they didn't know that the man was a homeless Muggle. Spells had been put on him to allow him to see the Leaky Cauldron and to allow him to go into Diagon Alley._

_The man stopped in the middle of Diagon Alley and he ignored the looks that other people were giving him. He looked down and reached into his pocket to pull out a cylinder looking black thing with a red circle on top. The man took a deep breath and put his thumb over the red circle. Several people stopped to watch the strange behavior from the man. The man closed his eyes and pressed down on the red circle which was a button._

_Boom!_

_All of a sudden, the man exploded before their eyes and the explosion continued to surround everyone in the middle of Diagon Alley. Screams were heard as people ran away from the explosion and some of them watched their friends, parents or children get consumed in the fiery explosion. Yells were heard and they looked at several people covered in fire as they collapsed to the ground, unmoving. The exterior of the shops that surrounded the explosion were shattered and had suddenly begun catching on fire._

_Unfortunately, this wasn't the only explosion. At the same time, there were two other explosions and they took place at St. Mungo's and the Ministry. Many were killed and many were injured. At the same time, somewhere in the Ministry, a dead Viktor Krum laid on the floor with burns all around him and pieces of his body were missing. Harry Potter was also next to him, lying still on the floor._

**Now the Continuance of A Death Eater's Regrets...**

* * *

**Harry's POV Morning of July 24, 2000 -**

With as much strength as he could muster, he slowly opened his eyes and groaned out loud from the pain of opening his eyes. In his left eye, his vision was clear, but in his right eye, his vision was blurry. Harry knew immediately that there were some damages to his right eye, but he hoped they could be easily fixed with magic. His left ear was ringing loudly, but it slowly disappeared to the sound of many wizards and witches trying to help the fallen people that got hurt from the explosion.

All of a sudden, Harry Potter felt terrified. He had just realized that he couldn't hear anything out his right ear. He reached up with his right hand and felt a series of stinging pain from his right arm, but ignored it as he touched his right ear. There was a gooey liquid around the area and he brought the hand to in front of his eyes to see what it was. It was blood, a good amount of blood. Feeling very nervous, he wondered if St. Mungo's could fix his right ear. It would do no good to him to go deaf in his right ear.

He broke out of his thoughts when two mediwizards walked in front of him to another person that was not moving at all on the ground close to Harry, but it was clear that the person was still breathing. This immediately reminded Harry of why he was here at the Ministry of Magic. He turned his head quickly to his right, but stopped immediately as dizziness overtook him. The dizziness slowly disappeared as Harry looked at the mangled body of Viktor Krum. He had a great desire to puke, but he held it in as he looked away from what was left of Viktor Krum.

A mediwizard finally saw Harry and walked over to next to Harry. "Sir...oh...it's you Mr. Potter. Are you okay? Let me take a look at that right arm." The mediwizard gently lifted Harry's right arm and then Harry left the dizzy feeling return. He couldn't hear what the mediwizard was saying as he blacked out.

"Mr. Potter is very lucky to be alive right now. However, he needs to stay here for a week at least. He had suffered a lot of damage. In his right arm, nerves have been severed and he would not be able to properly use his right for a little while, but since we have the right potions, he should be able to regain his nerves in his right arm in less than three months. Mr. Potter also suffered damages to his right eye, but fortunately, his right eye was not very damaged and we were able to heal it completely. However, he did suffer damages to his right ear and we were unable to heal it. We tried everything we could, but it looks like Mr. Potter will never regain hearing in his right ear. He will be deaf in that ear for the rest of his life." The voice of a Healer spoke.

Harry kept his eyes closed while he was listening to the healer. He had just waked up a few minutes ago and kept his eyes closed in case he got dizzy again. However, it appeared that there was no need for that as he now realized he was at St. Mungo's and that the healer was talking to someone. He also realized that what the healer had just said was true as he could hear everything from his left ear, but nothing from his right ear. He couldn't believe it. Not being able to hear in one ear was something he had never wanted to experience and he wondered if that would force him to retire from the Aurors' since Aurors' were required to have great visual and hearing skills for when they were out in the field.

With that thought, he opened his eyes and saw a Healer that looked to be in his late 50s or early 60s and he saw Kingsley standing in front of Harry. Kingsley seemed to be grimacing from the thought of Harry being deaf in one ear.

Harry then groaned as he tried to move up the bed as he felt uncomfortable on the bed. The sound attracted the Healer's and Kingsley's attention and the Healer immediately came forward.

"Mr. Potter, calm down. You are at St. Mungo's and you have just been unconscious for about fourteen hours. Okay, there are some things I need to tell yo..." the Healer said, but was interrupted when Harry broke in.

"Yes, I heard everything you just said. Ugh, am I really going to be deaf in my right ear for the rest of my life?" Harry asked.

The Healer looked at Harry with pity and shook his head slowly before responding, "Well, that is uncertain as of now. Yes, you are deaf in the right ear and yes it is permanent. However, there is always a chance that someone will invent a new potion that cures all deafness. At least every year or 2 years, a new potion is invented and cures something. So, no, I cannot say that you will definitely be deaf in your right ear for the rest of your life until the day you die of old age."

Harry nodded and let out a short, but relieved breath, now knowing that there would be a chance that it could be cured. It was just a matter of when a potion to cure deafness would be invented.

"Healer Winston, if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Mr. Potter alone." Kingsley cutting into Harry's thoughts and Harry focused on Kingsley who had a professional look on his face as he asked the Healer to leave the room.

"Yes, of course. If you need anything, get one of the mediwizards to notify me." The Healer said as he left the room. The door shut and Kingsley walked next to Harry where the Healer had just been standing.

"Mr. Potter, I have wanted to ask about your progress on finding Ms. Granger. Have you found her?"

Harry shook his head and opened his mouth and lied, "No sir. I have not found her yet, but I am not going to give up. So, when I leave this hospital, I will use the remaining vacation times I have left to try and find her."

Kingsley sighed and nodded, "Okay, Harry, I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No, she is my best friend and I will do whatever it takes to find her."

"Of course you would. Well, when you have used up all your vacation times, I better see you in the Auror offices. If I don't see you, well, we'll deal with it when it comes to that. Now, I must return as you are now okay. I am sorry about your ear, but I have a good feeling someone will cure it someday. See you next time, Harry Potter." Kingsley said and he turned and left the room.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He was thinking about Hermione and he hoped that Hermione would be okay for a week without him there. He wondered what she would do if he didn't show up in the next several days. Just because Ronald Weasley said Viktor Krum was imperiused didn't mean he believed him. There was no fucking way he would trust the Death Eater.

* * *

**Draco's POV – a Hour after the Explosion in the Ministry of Magic – July 24, 2000**

"Yes! Haha. It really worked. I knew people would not get suspicious from seeing those guys." Draco cackled as MacNair told him the news of the bombings. "Now, get the fuck out of here. I need to do something." Draco told MacNair and walked towards the door of the basement.

He kept his eyes fixed on the other door in the basement as he walked past two guards. He opened the door to find Ginny sleeping on the floor. With a smirk, he slammed the door shut and it was very loud, so loud that it awoke Ginny immediately.

"Time to wake up, dear. I have some good news." Draco drawled.

"What good news would that be? You do realize that my idea of good news is completely different from your idea of good news." Ginny spat.

Draco continued to smirk at Ginny. "Yes, you are absolutely correct, but it is still good news. My plan of using muggle weaponry to wreak havoc and cause chaos in the wizarding world has worked! No one would suspect a pureblood criminal like me to use muggle weapons like the C4 bombs. Because of this, your dear fiancé is currently in a coma at St. Mungo's due to being at the Ministry of Magic at the wrong time when one of our bombs went off." Draco ended with an even wider smile.

Ginny's eyes bulged, "You are lying. No, I don't believe you."

"Ah, why would I lie about this? You do realize I want Harry Potter dead and something like this would be too good to be true. I would never lie about this. However, that is not the end of my good news. Thanks to me, I have two of my men undercover as mediwizards at St. Mungo's and they will help two of my other men to sneak into St. Mungo's soon. By the end of this week, your fiancé will be killed while he is in a coma!" Draco finished with a cackle.

"No, no, you wouldn't be able to do that. No, Harry Potter would definitely have all kinds of protection and guards. You won't be able to do it!" Ginny screamed. Draco just continued to smirk at Ginny and instead of answering her; he turned around and left the room. The sound of Ginny's sobbing could be heard as he left the basement up the stairs.

* * *

**Ron's POV – One Day Later – July 25, 2000**

Ron eyed the back of the head of Hermione Granger who was currently sitting at the dining table next to the kitchen of the cottage. His thoughts were still loaded with the events of yesterday in Hermione's bed before they were rudely interrupted by Harry Potter and Viktor Krum.

He didn't know what to say to Hermione because Hermione was currently worried about Harry Potter since he had yet to return from taking Viktor Krum to the Ministry of Magic. With a sigh, he walked from where he stood to sit next to Hermione at the dining table.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked as he sat next to her. She turned her head to look at Ron with a small smile now forming on her face.

"Of course I am. Harry is probably busy and you are probably right about Viktor being imperiused. If that is the case, then if I know Harry, he probably doesn't want to come back so soon and admit that he was wrong. Oh, I know how much he hates admitting that he was wrong. I'm the same way." Hermione chuckled at the end of her sentence. Ron smiled, liking the sound of her chuckle.

"So, why do you look worried?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "Well, I've just been wondering just exactly how long had Viktor been imperiused? Has it been a day, a week, a month, or even a year? I don't know, but I'm scared of the answer. I should have recognized the symptoms. However, I feel that he has not been imperiused that long because I know that I would have never missed that glazed look if he had been imperiused for months."

Ron nodded, "Of course you wouldn't. You are smart, Hermione. You would have recognized it. Please don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Potter will take care of it and you will not need to worry about it any longer." Ron put a hand on both her hands that was currently clasped together and on top of the table. He rubbed his thumb over the back of one her hands and her hands, which were gripped together tightly, began to loosen up. Hermione sighed from the feeling of it.

Ron pushed his chair right next to Hermione's and took his hand off her hands. He then put his hand under her chin, gripped it and turned it towards him. She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out to wet her lips as Ron neared her. Lips met lips; Ron kissed her gently and began sucking on her bottom lip. He then stuck his tongue out and licked her bottom lip before sticking his tongue into her mouth. The two began kissing passionately and then all of a sudden, Hermione pulled back.

Hermione's eyes were dark and her eyelids were heavy as she was panting. Ron was the same as he continued to look at her lips and then at her eyes. "You know, we never got to finish what you started yesterday. I did promise to return the favor..." Hermione finished huskily. Ron groaned out loud as Hermione stood up from the chair and walked towards the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the steps and turned her head towards Ron. She winked at him and aimed her head at the ceiling as if indicating to Ron that he should follow her. She then disappeared up the stairs. "Holy shite." That was all Ron could say before he stood up from his chair and ran after her up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: No! I left you with another cliffhanger! Lol sorry, but by now, you all know that I like doing cliffhangers like these. At least I did give you a bit of a sexy Ron and Hermione moment which will be continued in the next chapter. Yes, it will be another smut chapter. I haven't written one of those in a while.**

**Other than that, I sure as hell hope you enjoyed that chapter as it has been quite a while. Let me know what you think. See ya next time!**


	23. Release

**A/N: I have updated my profile on reasons why I am not updating as much as I used to. College can be a pain in the ass for English majors because of all the writing that I have to do tend to make me lose interest in writing chapters, but now that I am home for winter break, I decided to update this story with a new chapter. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.)**

* * *

**Chapter 23:  
Release**

**Ron's POV – July 25, 2000**

Reaching the top of the stairs, Ron looked at the closed door that led to Hermione's bedroom. He took several deep breaths before walking towards the door. With a hand on the handle, he turned it sideways and opened the door. There, Hermione Granger was sitting on the bed, still in the same clothes, her legs crossed as she was waiting for Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, please close the door behind you," Hermione said in a low voice that almost caused Ron to groan out loud, but he turned around to close the door. After the door was shut, he turned back around to see that Hermione was now standing up and standing a few steps from Ron.

She walked towards Ron and put her right hand into his left hand. Ron looked down at their joined hands as she pulled Ron towards the bed. "Now, sit down. As I promised, it is your turn." Hermione smiled as she said this. This time, Ron did groan out loud as he sat down.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this." Ron internally cursed himself for saying that, but felt like he had to.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "I know that! I want to do this. After all, you did say it yourself. It doesn't have to mean anything. We are just having fun and it will also be quite educational for me."

Ron began imagining the thought of Hermione studying Ron's body like one of her homework assignment. "Ugh, are you trying to kill me, sweetheart."

"No, I need you alive if I am to learn anything." Hermione said in such a Hermione way that reminded Ron of the way she was back at Hogwarts. Ron took a deep breath and nodded at Hermione. "Good. Now just relax and let me do all the work."

"Before you do so, why don't we just snog for a bit?" Ron asked. Hermione stared at him for a moment before placing herself onto his lap, straddling his legs. She reached up with both hands and grasped the back of his head as she lowered her lips onto his. It began out timid, but rapidly heated up as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and battled with his tongue. Ron placed both of his hands on her firm arse and squeezed when Hermione sucked his tongue into her mouth.

After a few minutes of snogging had passed, Hermione broke away from Ron to take a deep breath. Ron did the same as he took several deep breaths to calm himself down. He certainly was in awe that underneath all the prim, bookish know-it-all Hermione Granger, there was a passionate girl underneath it all.

Hermione smirked at him and looked down. Ron followed where she was looking at and saw the bulge of his erection underneath his trousers. Hermione made sure he was looking when she reached down to cup it and squeeze it experimentally. Ron groaned and then she let go of him as she stood up.

"Take off your shirt while I take off your trousers." Hermione ordered Ron as she knelt on the ground and unbuttoned his belt. Ron didn't move until she had taken off his belt and looked up at Ron as if waiting for him to do something.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Ron said as he immediately removed his shirt. When she was satisfied that he was now shirtless, she continued to take off his trousers by lowering the zipper. Ron helped raise his bum off the bed as she pulled it down his legs and off. He was now left in his black pants with a very visible tent in the groin area.

"Just one more to go," Hermione said as she hooked her fingers in the waist of his pants, pulling it down. To say she was surprised was not the right word. Shocked was more correct after seeing Ron's cock for the first time. Ron could tell by looking at her.

He smirked, "Like what you see?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Is it really supposed to be that big? I read that the average size was like six inches. Is that eight?" Hermione said as if studying Ron.

"I wouldn't know, never really measured it," Ron lied. She didn't need to know that he had been measuring the size of his penis during his years at Hogwarts since puberty. "Now, I thought you were going to do something?"

Hermione looked up from his cock, "You are correct, Mr. Weasley." She reached out and wrapped her right hand around the base of his cock. Ron looked down at the way her lightly tanned hands wrapped around his pale, freckly thick cock. Her hands were unable to wrap fully around it. He knew he was above average, but he didn't brag about it. As long as it worked was all that mattered to Ron.

"You can grip it a bit tighter. Ah, there you go. That's good," Ron said as Hermione began raising her hand up and down, jerking him off. It felt good and Ron knew he wasn't going to last long because he had all this buildup in him. Lately, jerking off had not been enough and it was hard that he had to live with Hermione, who was this passionate woman that Ron was interested in. It was hard not to give in and take her on his bed and have his way with her. However, because she had zero experience in the sex department, he held back on those desires. Now, he finally had the chance for the release he deserved.

"I don't know how to do this, but I'm going to try. I've never done this before," said Hermione was she slowed down her hand and leaned forward, bringing her head closer to his cock. Slowly, she opened her mouth and gave the head a timid lick. Ron moaned in the feeling and the sight of her licking his pre-cum off the top.

He was right; he really was not going to last long. "Hmm... I'm sorry, but I'm not going to last long, Hermione."

Hermione smirked, "That's fine with me." She took a deep breath as she pulled the foreskin down, revealing the head of the cock and then she enveloped the head with her hot, slick mouth. Ron moaned out loud as she licked around the head with her tongue. She put in a few inches of his cock, but didn't go any further. Ron was fine with that since it was her first time.

She continued to please him with her warm mouth, sucking and licking the head of his cock. After a few minutes had passed, he couldn't hold it anymore. He was about to cum. "I'm about to cum, Hermione." He began to push Hermione shoulder so he could cum somewhere else, but Hermione ignored him as she made a noise, which vibrated around his cock. That was too much for Ron and with a grunt, he came into her warm mouth and Hermione continued to suck his cock. After the last jerk, he fell back onto the bed. He didn't hear Hermione go into the loo to brush her teeth, but he heard her when she sat down next to him.

"So, how was it?" Hermione asked while biting her lips.

Only two words left Ron's mouth, "Bloody fantastic", causing Hermione to give a quiet giggle.

"It certainly was quite educational." Hermione said as Ron closed his eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

**A/N: I sure hope you enjoyed that chapter. Anyways, this story is almost over, but maybe more like 5-7 more chapters. I know, it will feel short, but honestly, I am writing this story much longer than I had originally planned. I must warn you, the next to last chapter will be very dark and violent, which is partly the tone of this story. You may not like what I plan on doing in that chapter, but I hope you don't hate me for it. I will not mention what will happen, you'll just have to find out when I finally write and publish that chapter in the future.**


End file.
